A 10ª
by Blyez
Summary: Nessa adptação, não 9, mas 10 partem em direção a Mordor para destruir o Anel. O último integrante mostra ser estranho, hostil, timido e completamente amigável. Sua maior falha foi se afeiçoar ao arqueiro do grupo.
1. Chapter 1: Sallen

-Ora, vamos criança tola! Sabe que eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você! – Gandalf a puxava pela mão, irritado porque já estavam ambos atrasados. O velho mago a arrastava pelos corredores do palácio élfico.

Sua mão se apertava naquele braço pálido e fraco, contudo uma estranha força o fazia quase ceder diante dela.

Gandalf viu o conselho reunido e em poucos passos arrastava-se para o círculo em meio ao jardim.

-Mestre Elrond, perdoe-m o atraso. Inconveniências aconteceram – olhou para a garota envolta em uma capa cujo o rosto continuava escondido, assim como todo o corpo.

-Sente-se, Gandalf, para prosseguirmos.

O mago e sua convidada se acomodaram: o velho em sua cadeira ao lado de Frodo que, sem a menor discrição, lançava olhares curiosos para o estranho que ficara de pé, mexendo-se irrequieto.

Elrond começou seu discurso com sua voz profunda lançando a cada um dos presentes olhares pesados e cheios de alertas. Contudo quando Frodo ergueu-se e pôs o anel sobre uma elevação pedregosa que se formava no centro do circulo, acima dos murmúrios de medo dos elfos, anões e homens, houve algo mais. O estranho aproximou-se da jóia com passos suaves, como se flutuasse e tocou o anel. Logo todos levaram as mãos até suas armas e ele se viu na mira de várias criaturas.

-CHEGA! – Brandou Gandalf.

O estranho ainda assim não largou a peça e puxou seu capuz, revelando o rosto feminino e deformado. Não era feio, fora as escamas que cobriam em fileiras algumas linhas de sua bochecha e presas tão pontudas que poderiam furar carne facilmente saiam de um sorriso infantil. Seus olhos iam de púrpura até azul celeste. Duas orelhas pontudas estavam encolhidas junto a cabeça.

-Vamos destrui-lo? – disse com um sorriso tão doce...

Contudo quando sua aparência se revelou, as armas ficaram mais tencionadas. Faltava pouco para o primeiro machado, flecha ou espada cruzar seu coração.

-Basta disso, seus tolos! – Gandalf usou o cajado para abaixar as armas enquanto se postava entre a jovem e os homens.

-Gandalf, o que é isto? – Elrond se ergueu em um pulo.

-Han...Com licença, senhor, mas não é _isto. _É _essa_. – a garota espiou o senhor élfico por detrás de Gandalf enquanto falava, o que deu ao mago uma deixa para puxa-la pela orelha.

-Comporte-se! Sente-se no meu lugar e fique calada! – disse ela.

Amedrontada com a força que o velho emanava, a jovem assim o fez.

-Dei permissão para que trouxesse o Anel para minha casa, mas não para que trouxesse esse monstro! É alguma criação de Sauron? – com a menção do nome, os outros se encolheram, sentando-se novamente. Elrond ficara fora de si: mesmo sendo tão velho, nunca vira tal criatura em qualquer domínio. Enfrentar o desconhecido, por conta de acidentes passados, o deixara com uma pequena, mas poderosa, sombra no coração.

-Não, Mestre Elrond. E Frodo, não precisa se encolher. Ela não morde...Não você, pelo menos – a garota acenou para Frodo, mas seu sorriso cheio de fileiras de lâminas o fez estremecer – Essa criatura é mais antiga que Sauron. Mais antiga do que muitos aqui, quase tanto quanto eu e você. A conheci quando era jovem, e isso já representa um grande número de séculos na mão. Estava abandonada em uma caverna em Carn Dûm, em Forodwaitch.

-Isso não explica sua aparência.

-Ela é de uma raça rara, mestiça de duas outras tão impopulares quanto.

Nesse instante um grande pássaro azul pousou sob os pés de Gandalf. O olhar da jovem tornou-se atento, igual a de um gato prestes a pular sobre sua presa. Suas orelhas se mexiam em movimentos rápidos, enquanto o de seu corpo era lento, beirando ao ataque.

-Fique sentada, eu já disse! – e bateu com o cajado no chão, afugentando a ave.

Elrond massageou as temporas, exausto.

-Apenas a apresente para darmos continuidade a reunião.

-Ah, sim, claro. Drakezaelen Süfiares...

-Gandalf, acho que só estes dois bastam – disse ela, por fim, - São difíceis de se pronunciar na língua humana e a sua adaptação para a língua dos elfos, homens e anões ficou um pouco forçada.

-E o que você sugere? Vamos, fale! Será a última coisa que dirá hoje!

Drakezaelen matutou por um tempo.

-Sallen. Esse me basta – e com isso, sorriu, orgulhosa.

-Muito bem, dando continuidade...

-Não percebem como isso é uma dádiva? – disse um homem de aparecia grosseira quase que diante de Sallen. A menina o espiou com um certo ar desconfiado. O próprio ar começou a ficar pesado, deixando-a nervosa.

Ouviu mais vozes se erguerem até que o caos se reinstalou como antes, fazendo vários se confrontarem. Em silêncio, a garota rezou para que tudo acabasse rápido.


	2. Chapter 2: Chamado

_**À**_ noite, depois de tão conturbada reunião, quando a lua já reinava em seu leito negro no céu, Sallen saiu para a sacada da varanda de seu quarto. Sr. Elrond fora bondoso em ceder seus melhores aposentos para aqueles convidados aquele onde estava era o lugar mais confortável onde dormira sua vida inteira, e isso já era muito tempo.

Estava com seus trajes de dormi: suas vestes prendiam em seu pescoço e mais abaixo na cintura, onde suas costas estavam nuas deixando duas asas pesadas e fortes a vontade para caírem e ficarem paralelas ao chão. Sua longa cauda azul balançava suavemnete à corrente do vento.

Enquanto desembaraçava os longos cabelos com os dedos, não pode de atribuir um sorriso a vista na sua frente: era tudo tão impecavelmente lindo e mágico que sua vontade era de cantar.

Contudo, não o fez. Apenas apoiou-se na mureta prateada e emitiu um som melodioso e triste, que varreu a floresta por entre as árvores. Repetiu o processo só mais uma vez para logo em seguida aguardar; aguçou a audição querendo ouvir uma resposta vinda de algum lugar. Só uma.

Nada.

Relaxou o corpo sem ficar muito desapontada. Em tantos anos nunca ouvir som algum de volta. Sentiu um formigamento na nuca e olhou para baixo, debruçando-se por sobre o muro e vendo, alguns metros abaixo, um elfo de cabelos tão dourados que pareciam uma aureola quando refletiam a luz do luz. Estava em um pátio branco, olhando-a fixamente. Qual seria mesmo seu nome? Estava quase certa de que era Legolas. Lembrava-se que ele havia chamado sua atenção mais cedo, na reunião.

Acenou para ele com a ponta dos dedos como se fosse um bom e velho amigo, mas este apenas deixou a cabeça para o lado, sem compreender aquele comportamento tão amistoso e infantil.

Orgulhosa de si, Allen voltou para dentro aninhando-se sobre a cama: enroscou-se com o cobertor, descrevendo círculos, até transforma-lo em um gigantesco ninho de pano. Pegou os travesseiros para cobrir a parte superior e ali, escondida em seu refugio quente, adormeceu.


	3. Chapter 3: Desenrolares

_**Q**_uando acordou na manhã seguinte, já estava com o corpo no balanço do cavalo branco que Gandalf guiava. Confusa, olhou para seu corpo vestido com suas roupas habituais e nada femininas e sua capa. O mago fizera sua mochila, trocara sua roupa e a colocara na parte de traz da cela. E Sallen passou longe de acordar. Agora ela olhava para todos os lados: viu os outros dois homens, mais atrás o elfo, seguido do anão e quatro hobbits.

O sol estava quase a pino e sua barriga estava vazia. Valfenda a muito fora deixada para traz.

-Gandalf! – chamou, ainda um pouco sonolenta, sua voz saiu pastosa.

-Acordou cedo... – resmungou ele.

-Eu to com fome – miou.

-Temos pão élfico. – ele sacou de uma bolsa um punhado de folhas que envolvia algum tipo de comida de aspecto bem sem-graça – Quer? Vai mante-la de pé.

-Isso não é comida! – protestou. Depois de sacudir a cabeça, prosseguiu – vou caçar alguma coisa.

Com um salto elegante, Sallen desceu da garupa do cavalo e se equilibrou no terreno tortuoso. Haviam muitas pedras surgindo uma hora ou outra para fora do chão, machucando o verde da região. Os outros oito passaram a seu lado projetando sombras sobre ela. Apenas um sorriu para ela, um de cabelos presto. O humano. Mas o gentil.

Tentando não ficar embaraçada, Sallen farejou o ar, ignorando os olhares curiosos ou tortos que lhe eram lançados, a procura do rastro de algum animal naquelas terras áridas. Achou um e disparou atrás como um animal, correndo sobre quatro patas e tendo a capa para ocultar asas e cauda.

Quando voltou ao grupo, que não parou por um instante qualquer, trazia, com orgulho e peito cheio, um coelho gordo na boca e outro ainda maior nos braços.

Ouviu o anão ao seu lado estalar os lábios, faminto.

-Vai comer os dois? – não conseguindo mais se contar, acabou por perguntar.

Ela o observou: barba e cabelo ruivos, tão emaranhados que duvidou que algum dia aqueles fios tenham chegado a conhecer uma escova ou pente.

-Não. O maior eu peguei pra vocês – e sorriu depois de tirar o coelho da sua boca. – Pode, por favor, guarda-lo pra mim. Preciso comer, entende?

De boa vontade, Gimli pegou a lebre, mas com muita dificuldade o guardou em uma bolsa de couro.

Sallen, com as unhas mais pareciam garras, rasgou a pele do coelho e foi comendo apenas a carne do animal enquanto tomava todo o cuidado para não sujar suas vestes de sangue. Volta e meia via um dos homens lançar um olhar desejoso a sua refeição...Pelo menos o homem de cabelos negros dava um sorriso divertido para ela.

Logo os cavaleiros desceram de seus cavalos e seguiram a pé para aliviar os animais de seu peso e a essa altura, Sallen já havia acabado seu café da manhã.

-Para nós, anões, a senhorita seria muito bem vinda em nossa casa com unhas de material tão bem feito e ótimo olfato para boa carne! – começou Guimli depois de um tempo – iríamos procurar fazer ferramentas no formato delas e dar carne a senhorita até faze-la desmaiar!

-São todos tão charmosos quanto você? – perguntou, tentando manter um passo que a deixasse lado a lado do homenzinho. Ele a divertia...A fazia rir.

-Er...Claro que nem todos! Veja meu velho pai... – trovejou. O pouco de pele que estava visível em seu rosto corou. Continuou a contar sua história e Sallen tomava todo o cuidado para ouvir tudo atentamente.

-E todas as damas da sua raça são tão formosas?

Ela sorriu, contudo não respondeu. Apenas andou normalmente, em passadas largas, o que logo a fez se afastar do mestre anão.

-Acho que você deve uma resposta para o mestre Guimli – era o gentil homem de cabelo preto. Seu pequeno sorriso continuava no canto dos lábios.

-Acho que não se deve ouvir a conversa alheia – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

Embora fosse uma resposta mal educada, ambos sabiam que estava mais voltada ao sarcasmo do que a grosseria. Os dois trocaram olhares divertidos.

-Aragorn Passo-Largo – disse, estendendo a mão direita já que a esquerda se ocupava segurando as rédeas do cavalo que Gandalf lhe passara.

-Sallen... – falou, aceitando o cumprimento.

Ele tinha cabelos sebosos, realmente sujos e bagunçados. A barba era mal feita, mas os olhos eram de um azul encantador e gentil.

-Como conheceu Gandalf? – perguntou, por fim, tentando puxar conversa.

-Já faz alguns séculos – Sallen deu os ombros como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – E, acredite, nunca nos faltou assunto – propositalmente, sabia que tinha respondido a pergunta de maneira errada, falando de "quando" e não de "como".

-A senhorita está bem conservada.

-Oh, por favor, parem com essa polidez! Não sou uma dama, mas sim um monstro. Vamos, me chame de "você" ou apenas "Sallen".

-A educação sempre dá uma boa primeira impressão...

-Claro que sim – disse ela, distraída, olhando para trás.

Aragorn imitou seu movimento e se deparou com Legolas. Sallen apreçou o passo, parecendo nervosa.

Com o sol já no meio de seu trajeto, pararam e escolheram um amontoado de pedras para descansar com uma depressão só de terra mais a abaixo. Deixaram o cavalo pastar e descansar, largaram a mochila e coloram o coelho gordo de Sallen para cozinhar.

-Então, quais armas a senhorita usa? – perguntou Guimli, mais animado pelo cheiro da comida.

-Bom, unhas, dentes...- começou ela a listar.

-Quer dizer que não luta com nenhuma arma em mãos?! – Sua surpresa parecia sincera, e não desdenhosa.

-Bom, tecnicamente... – Sallen olhou para as unhas, confusa.

-Damas não devem empunhar armas. Devem ficar em suas casas, cuidando da família e da moradia. Armas são para seus homens.

-Boromir, não seja tão rude – Aragorn se levantou da pedra onde estava.

-Abra seus olhos, herdeiro de Gondor! É uma garotinha!

Sallen rosnou e não soube exatamente quando suas unhas encostaram suavemente na garganta do homem, fazendo um filete de escorrer para dentro de suas roupas. Logo a ponta de Gandalf batia em seu braço e depois em seu peito, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos.

-NÃO PERMITIREI BRIGAS INTERNAS! – sua voz trovejou. Por instantes, o chão pareceu tremer – SEPARADOS, CAIREMOS! Agora os dois irão se conter e parar com essa discussão boba!

Contudo o mago lançou um olhar alarmado para Sallen, cujos olhos pareciam brilhar, tendo duas pupilas afiadas como agulhas flutuando em meio a suas cores.

Irritada, a garota se afastou por fim, indo se acomodar em um canto distante e com sombra, onde podia ficar surda diante de murmurinhos sobre sua atitude que ela sabia que iriam surgir. Sempre surgiam. Humanos eram todos iguais.


	4. Chapter 4: Fascínio

_**S**_eus movimentos eram tão selvagens, gostava de andar sobre quatro patas e olhava para tudo com desconfiança, cheia de duvidas e mistérios. Para sua surpresa, ouviu um som a suas costas e quando se virou, deparou-se com Legolas, ali, de pé, olhando-a da mesma maneira com a qual ela olhava para o mundo.

Era muito difícil não acha-lo belo. Era muito difícil não achar todos os elfos belos, mas talvez a atração por um em particular estivesse na sua postura e olhos: Sallen via no jovem arqueiro um medo e fascinação que a interessava. Seu olhar era tão penetrante e preciso quantos a flechas que lançava.

-Se me permite – disse, fazendo uma leve reverencia – Sou...

-Sei quem você é, príncipe – interrompeu ela, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto – E muito me agrada que por fim tenha vindo falar comigo. Agradeço.

Sentiu calor (ou seria seu coração batendo mais rápido?) e puxou seu capuz para fora de sua cabeça, deixando as grandes orelhas espetarem o ar em direção ao céu: eram azul, um pouco emplumadas por dentro. O elfo acompanhou o movimento com uma certa surpresa nos olhos. Ela só fez rir.

-Não precisa arregalar os olhos desse jeito, vossa Alteza. São orelhas como as suas – e as sacudiu.

-Perdoe-me. Não quis ofende-la. – disse ele, sem jeito, parecendo tenso.

-Pare de ser tão formal. – riu ela, cheia de sarcasmo – Não precisa de tudo isso comigo. Sou só uma criatura estranha acompanhando seu velho amigo mago.

Não entendendo o porque de Legolas não parar de olhar para as escamas que brotavam em seu rosto, ela virou-se para o lado oposto.

-Entenda, dama Sallen, você erradia para mim uma fonte tão forte de magia! Para elfos isso é como ver o sol nascer em uma manhã gloriosa! Como eu gostaria de... – suas mãos se estenderam até ela, querendo toca-la, querendo sentir o poder.

Sallen afastou-se, assustada e desconfiada: seus dentes estavam arreganhados e o rosto torcido em uma careta, com um rosnado saindo do fundo da garganta. Parecia um cão sentindo-se ameaçado.

-Não! Não tema! Perdoe-me. Apenas...

-Sim, eu sei. Eu sou para você o que o Anel é para os homens. Mas, escute, se algum dia viermos a nos tornar amigo, talvez eu desconsidere a idéia de arrancar seus dedos quando me tocar. Por hora, dê-me apenas um aperto de mão ou um tapinha nas costas, está bem? Entenda, o que está me pedindo é algo de maior intimidade e significado.

-Posso compreender. Perdoe-me pela ousadia.

Rindo, ela se levantou de sopetão, segurou o pulso de Legolas e o tocou na ponta dos dedos com os seus. Ele parecia ter tomado um banho de água fria de tanto que seu rosto perdeu a cor e seus olhos se arregalaram. Contudo Sallen deu só um sorriso fraco e recolheu a mão para si de novo.

Nesse instante, ouviram risadas vindas do acampamento. A garota lançou para os hobbits que se divertiam um olhar triste e invejoso.

-Legolas! Veja aquela nuvem que está se aproximando! – Aragorn gritou com urgência.

A nuvem era esfarelada e cheia de movimentos. Como um bando de pássaros ou insetos.

-Gandalf! – Sallen gritou.

Eram espiões de Sauron. Os nove logo trataram de arranjar pedras e arbustos, apagaram o fogo e se recolheram. Mas a garota mergulhou sobre a clareira de pedras e de repente todos estavam mergulhados na escuridão. Apenas o crocitar das aves e uma respiração.

O som foi se afastando até só restar o medo. Depois, de uma única e intensa vez, a luz voltara, e cegou a todos por alguns segundos.

-Todos bem? Sr. Frodo? – Sam foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

Um ganido alto cortou o ar.


	5. Chapter 5: Uma peça rara

O som foi se afastando até só restar o medo. Depois, de uma única e intensa vez, a luz voltara, e cegou a todos por alguns segundos.

-Todos bem? Sr. Frodo? – Sam foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

Um ganido alto cortou o ar.

_Tinha um cheiro doce, ela tinha certeza. Era um lugar cheio de luz e cheirava bem. E estava tão fresquinho, deixando sua pele toda arrepiada._

_-__**Sallen...! – **__era uma voz grave e distante._

_A fez lembrar a de Danta. Mas ele sempre a chamava pelo nome real. Pelo seu nome completo._

_A desconfiança a fez acordar._

* * *

Teria arrancado a cabeça do primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente se Gandalf não a tivesse segurado pelo pescoço.

-Acalme-se, sua tola! Não vai matar ninguém hoje! – disse o velho fechando mais a mão.

Sallen rosnou como um animal. Poderia ter matado o mago se não estivesse tão fraca. Debateu-se por alguns segundos até que desistiu, ofegante, sentindo cada músculo latejar e gritar de dor.

-Já estou bem! Estou bem... – sussurrou, sem conseguir respirar.

Gandalf a soltou e ela pode inspirar fundo e desesperadamente, seus pulmões clamando por ar. Tossiu algumas vezes e ficou de joelhos. Por algum motivos, todos olhavam para ela.

-O que foi? – perguntou, limpando a asa direita.

Foi então que percebeu que estava sem a capa; sua cauda serpenteava no chão calmamente, como uma cobra. Encolheu as asas e as orelhas, envergonhada e por fim, deu um tchauzinho com a ponta dos dedos para todos, um sorriso sem graça estampado no seu rosto.

-Demônio! – Boromir gritou, brandindo a espada.

Gritos e tentativas de impedimento começaram a surgir. Sallen escorregou das mãos de Gandalf e levantou vôo, até estar a uma distância segura do homem e sua arma. Ficou sobrevoando o grupo em círculos a uma altura considerável, e procurando desesperadamente um olhar de repulsa e assassino no elfo.

-Contenha-se, Boromir! – Aragorn segurou o amigo pelo pescoço e derrubou sua espada no chão, chutando-a para longe. Sam, ainda que mais discretamente, também sacara uma faca.

Talvez Frodo fosse o único que a olhasse de maneira natural e talvez com uma certa alegria: criaturas draconianas estavam sempre nas histórias de Bilbo e agora, ele via uma. Seu tio parecia mais vivo agora.

-Sallen, deça! – "Estou ficando velho para isso..." pensou Gandalf, franzindo a testa, cansado.

Ela pousou, sentando-se no topo de uma pedra arredonda e envolvendo o corpo com a cauda. Seu olhar estava ansioso, esperava que uma arma voasse na sua direção a qualquer momento, já havia passado por tudo aquilo antes.

-Gandalf – Frodo chamou com a voz miúda – o que, exatamente, Sallen é? – enquanto falava isso, ela parecia ronronar enquanto o envolvia, feito um gato.

O velho sacudiu a cabeça e começou a rumar em direção as montanhas geladas.

-Eu...conversarei sobre isso. Vamos seguindo...

-Quer dizer que seu pai era um dragão? Quer dizer: um _Dragão_?! Um Dragão mesmo, dos tempos antigos? – Pippin, Merry, Frodo e Sam ficaram com os olhos chocados. Pippin e Merry ficaram tentando pegar a cauda de Sallen que balançava de um lado para o outro por sobre a neve.

-É, mas raramente saímos juntos. Mamãe dizia que embora papai passasse a maior parte do dia conosco, a noite gostava de ter ficar sozinho. Sempre. Deve ser hereditário, porque eu sinto o mesmo. – ela pisava na neve com facilidade, enquanto os outros se arrastavam para avançar.

Podia ser de maneira inconsciente, mas todos no grupo estavam se amontoando, mesmo que só um pouco, próximos a ela, inclinando a cabeça a fim de ouvir melhor.

-E quanto a sua mãe, senhorita? Também era um dragão, o que duvido? – Sam a olhou com seu rosto gorduchinho.

-Mamãe era um caso a parte. Frodo!

Tarde demais, ela tentou segura-lo quando ele tropeçou, já com os pés cansados. Foi rolando neve abaixo até ser amparado por Aragorn. Deveria estar cansado, todos aqueles que tinham a estatura pequena, porque tinham que andar duas vezes mais rápido para acompanhar os passo dos mais grandes. E Frodo ainda carregava uma ferida especial no peito.

-Onde está o Anel?

Boromir o pegou na neve e quando o fez, o tempo fechou: estava claro que, depois da posição que ele tomara no Concelho de Elrond, todos estavam com um pé atrás em relação ao guerreiro. Só voltaram a respirar quando o objeto de Sauron estava de volta ao pescoço de Frodo.

Seguiram montanha a cima, com trechos difíceis de transpassar e outros simples demais. Até chegarem em um ponto onde só era possível seguir em fila indiana e com Gandalf para abrir um caminho por entre a neve. Legolas avançava na neve congelada com facilidade, sem afundar ou tropeçar.

-Há uma voz no ar – disse ele.

Com dificuldade, Sallen o ouvia: haviam tantos sons altos que ela estava enlouquecendo. Galadriel tinha pavor de barulhos altos, a deixavam-na tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Gandalf começou a brandar palavras fortes, tentando combater o feitiço que estava no ar. Não foi rápido e nem forte o suficiente pois no instante seguinte um grande bloco de neve desabava sobre os grupo, soterrando-os.

Sallen viu o branco e frio desabar sobre seu corpo e foi escorregando, sendo levada para algum lugar para baixo...

Então um calor envolveu seu braço e a segurou, um pouco vacilante a princípio, mas depois firmando com o tempo.

* * *

_**NA**_: Oi, gente....Tipo, eu ainda não me apresentei direito, mas queria perguntar se estão gostando??

Deixem Reviews, pleaseeeee! Sei lá, me deixa mais estimulada, não é ;)

Mas a quem não deixa? Enfim, se possível, deixem^^


	6. Chapter 6: Na boca do Medo

_**E**_ntão um calor envolveu seu braço e a segurou, um pouco vacilante a princípio, mas depois firmando com o tempo. Ela foi arrastada para cima, em meio a neve, onde não via nada e logo estava sentindo o ar frio castigando seu rosto.

-Obrigada – agradeceu a Aragorn e Pippin que a seguravam pelo braço esquerdo.

-Podia ter derretido a neve com chamas! Seria incrível – gritou Pippin, animado só com a idéia.

-Vamos, Senhorita pelas minhas Tirith.

-Minas...? – balbuciou, olhando para Gandalf, que parecia também ter acabado de escutar a notícia.

Frodo escolhera pelo caminho subterrâneo julgando ser mais seguro do que os relevos desregulares das montanhas. Agora o grupo se arrastava todo caminho abaixo com Sallen, uma criatura apavorada pela sua claustrofobia.

* * *

Em todo o caminho de volta, Sallen orava para seu próprio Deus enquanto seguia em silêncio a comitiva do Anel. Bem, não exatamente seguia, pois ia junto de Gandalf, encolhida contra seu braço, o que a deixava na dianteira do grupo, mas a intenção era a mesma. Tentava lutar contra seus demônios, dizendo que não havia nada demais em um corredor estreito e escuro com mais de vinte toneladas de rocha sólida acima e dos lados do corpo prontos para esmaga-la como um graveto sob uma cachoeira....Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse domar o medo, seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para o desespero. Não viu solução melhor do que parar de pensar no problema e tentar improvisar uma solução depois que tivesse assado pelos pesados portões de pedra.

A certa altura do caminho, Aragorn apertou seu ombro amigavelmente, mas Sallen rapidamente afastou sua mão, lançando um olhar de desculpas, mas não queria entrar em contato com ninguém naquele momento difícil.

Desceram por um vale, até ficarem entre a venda no meio de duas montanhas: um lago monótono era a coisa mais alegre no meio daquela terra batida, pedras ásperas e árvores mortas.

O pônei de Sam foi libertado e Sallen o acompanhou, nervosa, cara a cara com o seu possível túnel. Olhou para traz e viu Gandalf suando para tentar decifrar o enigma do portal. Um dos hobbits insistia em jogar pedras na água calma, o que a deixava nervosa de alguma maneira: por que o ar parecia mais tenso?

Então ouviu o som de algo se arrastar e percebeu que a passagem da montanha estava se abrindo. Seu pesadelo estava começando.

Foi a última a passar pela porta, lado a lado com os pequenos Hobbits que pareciam tão apavorados quanto ela. Porém exclamações de horror se fizeram ouvir daqueles que estavam à frente: aparentemente, haviam esqueletos de anões por todo o lugar. O lamento de Guimli era tocante.

-Recuem! – gritou Aragorn, empurrando os cinco últimos para traz.

De repente, Frodo caiu ao seu lado e foi arrastado até o lago. Sallen saltou sobre aquela coisa viscosa que o segurava e a rasgou com as próprias unhas, que agora pareciam longas lâminas bastante afiadas. Porém para um tentáculo destruído, outros doze surgiram, atirando-na para longe, assim como Sam, Pippin e Merry. Um grande polvo emergiu, levantando Frodo acima da bocarra que se abria para o céu: um buraco sem fundo e com mau hálito.

Legolas atirou a primeira flecha, que se cravou no tentáculo que segurava o portador do anel. Foi amparado pelo próprio monstro. O elfo atirou de novo e dessa vez, Sallen interceptou a queda e logo Aragorn, cortando alguns tentáculos pelo caminho, a ajudou a carregar o hobbit. O monstro avançou para cima deles e a comitiva não teve outra escolha se não recuar para dentro da montanha. O polvo continuou a avançar, tentando passar por uma porta pequena demais para o seu corpo, o que só resultou em um deslizamento que os trancafiou dentro das minas.

* * *

NA: _Olá^^ Olha só, já aconteceu antes, mas só pra avisar: se por acaso lerem o nome "Galadriel" ao invés de Sallen, não repara não^^'''....É que eu escrevo a fic e o livro ao mesmo tempo e as vezes troco os textos...Maus_

_=D_

_Bom, aproveitem._


	7. Chapter 7: Desvendando: pele e olhos

_Legolas atirou a primeira flecha, que se cravou no tentáculo que segurava o portador do anel. Foi amparado pelo próprio monstro. O elfo atirou de novo e dessa vez, Sallen interceptou a queda e logo Aragorn, cortando alguns tentáculos pelo caminho, a ajudou a carregar o hobbit. O monstro avançou para cima deles e a comitiva não teve outra escolha se não recuar para dentro da montanha. O polvo continuou a avançar, tentando passar por uma porta pequena demais para o seu corpo, o que só resultou em um deslizamento que os trancafiou dentro das minas._

_

* * *

_

_**A**_li, em Mória, tudo parecia apertado demais para a claustrofobia aguda de Sallen: ela passara séculos com aquela doença e nada nem ninguém poderia tirar aquilo da jovem agora. As paredes pareciam se aproximar, o teto a deslizar lentamente para baixo, as pilastras a inchar até não ter mais espaço algum entre elas, mas ainda assim Sallen seguiu a comitiva do Anel, porém agarrada, praticamente pendurada ao braço de Gandalf que não retardava o passo por causa do peso extra. Avançaram por trechos com abismos, ou com o teto da montanha bem distante, mas ainda assim estavam debaixo da terra, coisa não muito apreciada por elfos e por...bem, Sallen.  
Ainda que estivesse abandonada, como um túmulo chefiada por esqueletos de anões, ainda ecoavam o som de espadas se chocando e martelos ribombando por todas aquelas paredes desregulares.  
Subiram uma escadaria que se abria para três portais, todos exatamente iguais em tamanho e na moldura da batente.  
-Eu não me lembro disto aqui... - disse Gandalf, a voz intrigada e suavemente preocupada. Seus olhos se estreitaram, desconfiados, como se pudesse ver algo mais além das aberturas nas pedras.  
Ficaram mais de dez minutos sentados, esperando o mago tomar algum decisão enquanto fumava seu cachimbo e soltava longas baforadas. Sallen, um pouco isolada do resto do grupo, olhava para tudo de olhos arregalados e orelhas abaixadas: estava completamente apavorada.  
-Calma. Tenho certeza que sairemos daqui antes que a primeira pedra se solte - Aragorn tentou tranqüiliza-la, porém só conseguiu com que Sallen tremesse violentamente.

Por algum motivo, ele se afastou com um sorriso maroto. Logo uma mão hesitante descia no ombro da menina: suas orelhas ficaram de pé, atentas

-Eu não me sinto bem aqui embaixo também – falou Legolas: por que ele parecia tão perto? – Elfos e anões se desgostam por esse motivo.

-Hum... – ela não conseguia dizer nada: a mão em seu ombro começava a ficar quente demais. Mas queria tanto que ele a abraçasse, que sussurrasse em seu ouvido que não havia o que temer, que ele estaria ali para protege-la.

-Vai ser por pouco tempo. Eu prometo – disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

Sallen lançou um olhar para Gandalf: parecia que levaria algum tempo até o mago tomar uma decisão, do jeito que sua testa estava franzida, fazendo mais e mais rugas surgirem em seu rosto velho.

-Posso...Falar-lhe? – ela sentou-se em uma pedra, assistindo o abismo que se abria, como a boca de um monstro logo abaixo.

-_Claro..._- disse, em élfico. Legolas preferiu apenas recostar-se.

Sallen chutou algumas pedrinhas perto de seus pés, tomando coragem de começar. O príncipe esperou que a jovem estivesse pronta: ficou apenas observando aquele rosto exótico que despertavam o interesse do seu olhar. Não sabia que ainda mantinha o sorriso e que tampouco Guimli e Aragorn os observavam.

-Bom...Eu sei que não é só você, quero dizer, o seu povo, entende? Mas eu sei que os elfos, mais do que os outros, odiavam os dragões, os julgavam demônios assassinos e que nossa existência não deveria existir, então...Por quê? Foi fácil entrar na casa do Senhor Elrond e sua aceitação de minha companhia foi melhor do que do Mestre Anão. – enquanto falava, Sallen não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Legolas e ver uma verdade indesejada.

Mas ouviu, sim, foi uma risada contida no inicio, e depois baixinha. Não acreditou que ele estivesse zombando dela!

-Desculpe. Não é troça, eu juro – riu Legolas, contendo-se depois de um tempo. – Senhorita Sallen, perdoe-me, mas sua pergunta não tem nexo algum: Você não é um dragão, cara dama. Está mais próxima de se parecer com uma moça do que com um monstro de tempos antigos. Minha raça nada tem contra jovens-mestiças, sem ofensas. E se a deixar mais segura – dessa vez, ele esperou que ela se voltasse para ele e capturou seu olhar, firmando o seu no dela – Gandalf confia na senhorita o bastante para ser seu amigo. E o Senhor Elrond viu que em seu ser não havia o Mal e permitiu que entrasse em sua moradia, em seu lugar mais sagrado! Não duvido que ambos conheçam bem mais que eu, por isso devo seguir suas escolhas cegamente. A vejo da mesma forma que Frodo ou Aragorn. Somos ainda muito estranhos e distantes um do outro, contudo não quer dizer que eu não aceite sua companhia nessa jornada. Creio até, e que o tempo me permita viver para isso, sermos bons amigos de longa data. – e sorriu um pouco mais, assinando seu belíssimo discurso.

A garota abraçou os joelhos: em seu coração, uma pequena farpa havia se alojado..."Apenas amigos" pensava. Quis afastar esse pensamento para não parecer tola e infantil diante de um homem que com certeza iria rir e ignorar esse sentimento tão inocente que crescia no coração de Sallen.

-Tem razão – murmurou – fui tola em perguntar.

-Não seja tão dura consigo mesma: estava insegura, e apenas isto.

-De onde veio, ensinaram-lhe muito bem a discursar e elaborar argumentos. Tal como um príncipe. – ela reparou, remexendo-se, inquieta.

-O tempo foi meu verdadeiro professor – retrucou, sentando-se no chão por fim, cansado e poupando as poucas energias para seguir o resto da viagem.

-As vezes o tempo nos ensina as coisas erradas. E nos aplicam testes duros demais para tão simples alunos. – Sallen podia tocar o topo da cabeça dele...Estava tão perto!

Legolas tornou a observa-la: dessa vez, aquele olhar multicolorido flagrou sua observação, mas permitiu que o elfo vagueasse pelo resto de seu rosto. Pelas suas asas. Pela sua cauda. E novamente aos seus olhos.

-Deve ser estranho... – disse ela, quebrando a magia do contato visual.

-Perdoe-me, mas do que fala?

-O tempo. Para você. Elfos são livres do tempo, a eternidade os deixa fora do alcance desse poderoso elemento e então, sem mais nem menos, você se depara com um prazo. Deve ser assustador enfrentar algo tão indomável, feito a água, pela primeira vez, não é? Você, cujos os dias e as noites a contagem não importava agora se vê na necessidade de poupar cada segundo. Deve se sentir indefeso e impotente contra isso, não é?

Quem era ela, que parecia ler sua mente e seus temores com tanta facilidade? Talvez estivesse colocando seus sentimentos nos dele e assim, Legolas conhecia uma pequena parte de Sallen. Mas podia estar terrivelmente enganado e se embrenhado naquele labirinto que ela era pelos corredores errados. Seu sorriso vacilou por um segundo, mas logo se recompôs.

-Imagino que essa situação se aplique também a senhorita – tentou derrubar aquele muro de mistério. Tentou achar uma brecha.

-O tempo nunca me deu tempo, por mais contraditório que isso pareça. Eu sempre ia para um momento, e depois fugia desse momento. Como ondas que temos que transpassar: não podemos correr delas – suas voz tornou-se mais lenta. Sallen falava mais para si do que com Legolas; parecia se lembrar de algo – Não podemos fugir porque, como o mar, o destino nos leva sempre para um problema que teremos de superar. E depois temos breves momentos de descanso, mas logo outra onda vem e – ela o encarou: seus olhos brilhavam – a maré te puxa de novo. E isso se repete, como uma armadilha eterna. Uma cadeia que você entra sem querer e não consegue mais sair.

O elfo ficou em silêncio, vendo-a recuperar o controle e suprimir algumas terríveis lembranças que a quase fizeram chorar. Ele sabia que secaria suas lágrimas se ela permitisse, mas Sallen deixara claro que não gostava de ser tocada, então tudo que gostaria de fazer era um taboo para a jovem.

-Sua vida parece ter sido sempre uma cilada. Posso ousar perguntar o que houve?

Ela suspirou.

-Não agora... – sussurrou, como resposta.

De repente, Gandalf soltou uma exclamação de alegria: parece que tinham um caminho a seguir! Sallen se levantou antes que Legolas percebesse e já havia passado por ele para se juntar ao mago quando uma mão a tocou na altura do cotovelo. O elfo já estava de pé e com certeza teria sido mais confortável para ele segura-la pela cauda, mas aquilo seria rude demais.

-Se me permitisse...E ainda que não o fizesse, a puxaria para a areia da praia. Onde é seguro e poderíamos ver o resto das ondas quebrarem de longe, onde pareceria belas e não cruéis como você diz. As vezes, se mudarmos a distancia para admirarmos algo, isso deixa de ser terrível – ele se inclinou um pouco, mas só um pouco, para ela – e passa a ser belo – seus dedos deslizaram do cotovelo de Sallen até a palma da mão. Legolas sentiu outra onda de uma descarga elétrica prazerosa percorrer seu corpo ao sentir a pele daquela fonte de magia. Vagarosamente, sempre olhando-a nos olhos para ver se haveria perigo ou rejeição, elevou a mãos da jovem até seus lábios, beijando suavemente a pele macia que logo dava espaço para frias e duras escamas.

Foi um momento intenso demais: a magia fluiu entre os dois com tanta harmonia que era assustador. Parecia a coisa mais correta na vida. Ela se afastou, ainda sem desfazer o contato visual e controlando para sua mão não tremer enquanto voltava para junto do corpo, embora a cauda balançasse da maneira mais feliz atrás do seu corpo e suas orelhas estivessem bem encolhidas, com os pelos eriçados junto a cabeça. Sallen corara violentamente e rezou para que o resto da comitiva a estivesse ignorando por completo.

Legolas ainda tinha a mão erguida, como se segurasse ainda os dedos frios da jovem criatura: seus lábios formigavam, sentindo os últimos choques da magia percorrerem aquela pele sensível e fina. Ele queria aquela sensação pelo resto de sua eternidade. Pôs-se a andar, sabendo que para estar ao lado de Sallen seria uma missão que, diferente da que tinha agora, haveria todo tempo do mundo...Mas para ele, Legolas contaria inevitavelmente os segundos até realiza-la.

* * *

NA: _OLÁ! Bom, até agora acho que é o melhor capítulo...Não por eu ter me dado a liberdade de fazer uma ceninha mais melosa com Legolas e Sallen, mas porque ficou...sei lá, detalahda e bem desenvolvida...E vocês? Eu fiquei supresa com o npumero de visitas nessa fic se comparadas com as do Kingdom Hearts! Achei que o jogo fizesse mais sucesso do que a trilogia da terra-média! Enfim, qualquer dica que possam me dar, digam_


	8. Chapter 8: O último dragão

_Legolas ainda tinha a mão erguida, como se segurasse ainda os dedos frios da jovem criatura: seus lábios formigavam, sentindo os últimos choques da magia percorrerem aquela pele sensível e fina. Ele queria aquela sensação pelo resto de sua eternidade. Pôs-se a andar, sabendo que para estar ao lado de Sallen seria uma missão que, diferente da que tinha agora, haveria todo tempo do mundo...Mas para ele, Legolas contaria inevitavelmente os segundos até realiza-la._

_

* * *

_

**_D_**esceram por uma escadaria estreita e Gandalf achou que o braço ia explodir de tanto que Sallen o apertava: a força daquela menina mirrada era surpreendente! Os degraus desembocavam em um espaço amplo, mas ainda assim escuro.

-Acho que...podemos iluminar um pouco isto aqui! – e com uma batida do cajado no chão, uma luz intensa iluminou todo o salão.

Sallen lentamente largou o mago, sem acreditar em como algo tão glorioso e imenso podia ter sido esculpido por seres tão pequenos: o teto se estendia há vários e vários metros acima de suas cabeças, apoiado em pilares cuidadosamente desenhados e cirurgicamente postos na mesma fileira. E seguiam até aonde a visão de Sallen ou luz de Gandalf não alcançavam. A garota nunca se sentira tão insignificante.

Continuaram o caminho andando por meio daquelas "torres", Sallen agora se sentindo um pouco melhor porque não podia ver as paredes dos salão. Suas orelhas estava, atentas, assim como seus olhos, quando Guimli disparou ao seu lado em direção a uma portinha que ela não vira antes. Levava até outro salão, este minúsculo se comparado ao anterior, onde a luz do luar repousava sobre um túmulo. Alguns esqueletos de anos jaziam, encostados na paredes. Guimli soltou um lamento ao se debruçar por sobre o túmulo e ler o que estava escrito.

Os outros o seguiram, Gandalf rapidamente tirando um grosso e empoeirado diário das mãos de um dos esqueletos e entregando o cajado a Pippin para que pudesse lê-lo. Sallen olhava para aquele mundo desconhecido, mais impressionada do que assustada com a presença da morte. Por diversas vezes, não conseguiu conter-se em lançar olhares avaliativos para Legolas, mas quando fora flagrada por Aragorn, deu as costas para o grupo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Um barulho, talvez não tão alto porque os ouvidos de todos estavam acostumados ao silêncio, mas um verdadeiro estrondo em meio a aquela calmaria, ecoou pelas paredes, indo em ondas seguidas para o salão maior e provavelmente subindo todo o caminho que a comitiva do anel traçara. Os olhares voltaram-se para Pippin, que contraia o rosto em um pedido de desculpas. Um esqueleto atrás de si caiu no poço onde estava sentado, puxando um balde consigo. O som continuou por mais alguns segundos onde a tensão era palpável. Passado o tempo certo, Gandalf tirou o cajado das mãos do hobbit, furioso:

-Tuck tolo! – ralhou, dando-lhe as costas.

Porém um outro som foi ouvido, em resposta ao anterior. Depois outro e mais outro até uma batida ritmada se formasse. Uma música de guerra. Pequenos grunhidos vieram junto com o barulho, como de animais eufóricos por violência.

Boromir foi até o portal de madeira, quase sendo atingido por duas flechas. Fechou as portas com urgência enquanto Aragorn e Legolas o ajudavam a lacra-la.

-Gandalf, o que está acontecendo? – Sallen estava agarrada ao manto do mago, olhando para as paredes que pareciam pulsar com a música.

-Sallen, lembra-se o que eu disse a você há alguns anos quando passamos próximos de Mordor? Lembra-se de que eu pedi que quando eu falasse para fechar os olhos e tampar os ouvidos, você o faria com toda obediência ? – ele segurava firme seus ombros e havia muita urgência em sua voz. Aqueles olhos velhos e cansados nunca pareceram tão assustados para ela – Eu quero que entre na bolha. Não espie! Não veja nada!

-Mas Gandalf...

-Faça isso! Agora! – e ele lhe deu as costas.

A última coisa que Sallen viu. Suas pálpebras estavam tão cerradas que chegavam a doer. Suas mãos puxavam as grandes orelhas para junto da cabeça, mas ainda assim ela podia ouvir sons: grunhidos, gritos de dor, lamentos, exclamações de triunfo, rugidos, espadas se chocando, a lâmina de uma machado cortando o ar... Ela ficou no canto onde Gandalf a largara com alguma coisa cobrindo seu corpo e tudo que sabia era que as paredes ao seu redor tremiam e faziam poeira cair sobre seus cabelos.

Então um tremor com batidas pesadas foi ouvido, se aproximando, como passos de algo grande, gordo e desajeitado. Guimli soltou um suspiro cansado, ela pode ouvir.

-Ótimo! Eles têm m Troll das cavernas!

Sallen pensou apenas que fosse um homem primitivo, no máximo um orc desfigurado grande e abobalhado. Talvez um monstro com no máximo 3 metros, mas aquele ali tinha cinco, tão grande quanto um pedregulho (e tão bonito quanto um também). Tinha a cabeça deformada, mau acabada, e as única coisa que o fazia mais humano era a minúscula tanguinha (na verdade, "pedaço de trapo" seria mais adequado para aquele troço). Na mão direita, uma clava gigante qu poderia abater um urso com facilidade; e no pescoço, uma coleira puxada por um Orc, que dava ao perigoso Troll a estúpida imagem de um cachorro que fora levado para passear.

Logo o seu dono estava esmagado no chão, por conta de um movimento mal feito do monstro.

Sam foi o primeiro a ser atacado, mas fugiu ao deslizar por debaixo das pernas da criatura. Logo sua atenção se voltou para Legolas, que facilmente se desviou de alguns golpes da corrente, prendendo-a em um pilar e subindo nas costas do Troll, atirando duas flechas no topo de sua cabeça encaroçada.

O monstro apenas uivou de dor e sacudiu-se, forçando o elfo a saltar para longe.

Sallen não sabia o que fazer: todo aquele barulho, aquele lugar apertado, tudo a imobilizava contra a parede; os demônios de seus medos a prensavam na pedra sólida, intimidando-a, levando sua mente a beira da loucura. Ela não sabia quem havia restado, se ela estava ameaçada, até que não agüentou mais e olhou, pela fresta de seu olhos, assustada, e viu uma lâmina atravessar Frodo como se ele fosse feito da carne mais macia.

Merry e Pippin foram atirados para o ar. E logo depois Legolas.

E havia aquele troll, aquele monstro, que podia ferir Gandalf! Viu a criatura brandir a clava contra o velho feiticeiro, pode sentir seu instinto mais primitivo surgir.

Atirou o pano que a cobria para longe e rosnou tão alto que até mesmo o grande monstro parou seu braço no meio do ataque para avistar o novo adversário. Sam tentava de alguma forma parecer apenas preocupado com o estado de Frodo.

Ela rosnou de novo, parecendo ainda maior. O troll vacilou, olhando confuso para todos os lados sem saber se levava o desafio a sério. Os orcs que sobraram estavam tão aturdidos quanto o grandão.

-ARGH! – Ela se chocou contra o monstro, contudo nos cinco passos que usara para cobrir s distância do inimigo, havia se transformado, o corpo ficando maior, a vestimenta rasgando e a cauda se alongado.

O monstro foi empurrando o troll confuso até o lado de fora do salão, onde Sallen não parou de crescer e rugir até estar muito maior que seu oponente na forma de um grande dragão de escamas azuis.

O monstro foi empurrando o troll confuso até o lado de fora do salão, onde Sallen não parou de crescer e rugir até estar muito maior que seu oponente na forma de um grande dragão de escamas azuis.

O troll recuou, avaliando que a chances já não pareciam tão boas, ainda mais contra uma criatura cuspidora de fogo: trolls detestavam qualquer coisa que emitisse luminosidade a menos que isso cozinhasse carne para eles. O dragão rugiu tão alto que os dois tímpanos do monstros estouraram (e Legolas precisou quase que esmagar as orelhas para não ter o mesmo destino). Sallen brandiu a cauda contra o oponente, deixando-no facilmente desarmado. O troll pôs se a correr. Ela não poderia levantar vôo em um lugar com colunas tão estreitas, então avançou, com a sanidade perdida, e mergulhou os dentes em volta daquela cabeça redonda. A força foi tão exagerada, que quando fez a curva, o pescoço havia se partido em dois e agora o dragão carregava uma bola de carne cinzenta e mal cheirosa entre as presas. O corpo caiu com um baque surdo.

O inimigo havia derrotado.

O dragão pôs a cabeça no chão, olhando triunfante para seu bizarro troféu e depois para o buraco que era o salão menor agora. Não viu ninguém alem de Gandalf, que marchava na sua direção com uma expressão tão furiosa que Sallen se encolheu feito um cachorrinho.

-Ora, sua criança tola! – brandiu, batendo na pata direita do animal com o cajado.

Ela se encolheu ainda mais, parecendo ter tomado uma surra tão forte a ponto de machuca-la

-Eu deveria transforma-la em uma lagartixa! Ou em algo ainda menor! – sua voz ecoava para dentro daquelas orelhas peludas.

-Ele iria machuca-lo... – disse, com a voz miúda.

-Machucar-me? Já lutei contra demônios, contra exércitos, contra criaturas mais antigas do que Moria e um troll iria machucar-me? Eu deveria transforma-la em cinzas, era isso que deveria fazer!

-Gandalf!

Frodo olhava pelo portal com os olhos tão arregalados para Sallen que ela chegou a sentir-se envergonhada. Sentou-se nas patas traseiras e acenou para ele, exatamente como sempre fazia. Do topo de sua cabeça caia uma crina rosa que descia até quase a base de seu pescoço. Seu peito, garras e espinhos dorsais era da mesma cor, assim como a parte interior de suas longas orelhas. Suas escamas eram de um azul interessante, diferente de safira, melhor até. E na segunda articulação de suas asas, saiam mais duas patas que pareciam também acenar. Sua cauda balançava de um lado para o outro.

-Um dragão...! – Pippin não sabia o quanto sua boca estava aberta.

Porém o olhar de todos não era muito diferente do de Pippin. Guimli chegou a piscar várias vezes, e Aragorn foi o único capaz de esboçar um sorriso de surpresa. Mas o de Legolas...

Sallen já vira aquele olhar antes...Sentiu-se ferida ao ver desapontamento ou até mesmo desprezo naqueles olhos cinzentos.

-Vamos – falou Gandalf, seguindo o caminho – devemos chegar a Ponte o mais rápido possível!

E de fato, haviam outros sons se aproximando, agora em maior número e mais próximos. O dragão pegou a comitiva do anel e os atirou em suas costas: Com cuidado, não permitiu que ninguém se machucasse com seus espinhos. Logo acomodou Gandalf no topo de sua cabeça e começou a corrida mais frenética que fizera em anos.

Para quem nunca vira um dragão correr, é uma cena excepcional: os movimentos com músculos fortes, o balançar da cauda finalizando toda aquela cadeia da corrida, as asas se abrindo de leve, o movimento do pescoço como o de uma cobra. Avançaram mais do que qualquer pé ou pata poderia ter sido feito, porém os orcs haviam avançado mais, saindo de buracos no teto e chão como formigas famintas. Por mais que Sallen alongasse seus saltos, logo se viu cercada, com flechas voltadas para seu focinho e aqueles que protegia em suas costas. Rosnou, atirando a cauda de um lado para o outro, mas acabara de transformar! Seu corpo estava cansado e dolorido...

Então um som forte, como se um pés gigante batesse no chão. As paredes sacudiram e os orcs, assustados, olharam ao seu redor antes de começarem a bater em retirada. Gritavam entre si em uma língua que Sallen não compreendia.

-Corra, Sallen! Corra! – Gandalf ordenou.

Com um rugido, voltou a disparar por entre os pilares. Ouviu um outro em resposta atrás dela, mas não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e confrotar-se com um inimigo antigo: Balrog.

* * *

_NA: Olá! O recado hoje é rápido: eu sei que demora para sair um novo capítulo, mas só tenho final de semana para escrever, entendem? A propósito, queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e que logo partes mais interessantes vão chegar...É só que eu realmente tenho que acompanhar a história original e achar um meio de encaixar a Sallen no meio de tudo isso..._

_However, orbigada por tudo ^^ Até..._


	9. Chapter 9: Perda

**_C_**om um rugido, voltou a disparar por entre os pilares. Ouviu um outro em resposta atrás dela, mas não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e confrotar-se com um inimigo antigo: Balrog.

Ela não parou de correr por um momento sequer, desviando-se de colunas de pedra o máximo que podia, as vezes deslizando na pedra nua por conta das garras compridas. A cauda, inevitavelmente, ria deixar algumas marcas como lembranças nas paredes ou pilares de Moria em cada solavanco que Sallen dava toda vez que ouvia um rosnado terrível logo atrás. O chão tremia, assim como a montanha inteira. Chegaram a um portal pequeno demais para o dragão passar com facilidade, e do outro lado, uma longa escadaria descia vários metros por um buraco.

-Desçam! Vamos! - Gandalf, gritou, ajudando Frodo, ainda fraco pelo ataque do troll das cavernas, a descer.

Saltaram para fora, um pouco cambaleantes, depois de passar tanto tempo em um galope brusco por terreno desregular.

O mago empurrou a comitiva para dentro do buraco, lançando um olhar precupado para a menina um pouco antes de sumir dentro do novo salão. Sallen abaixou a cabeça até poder ver como os outros estavam se virando, mas mantendo os ouvidos atentos aos paços que a seguiam e se aproximavam cada vez mais. De repente, todos pararam e olharam para baixo: parte da escada caia para dentro do poço! Boromir jogou-se com dois hobbits. Eal não soube dizer se chegaram ao outro lado bem, pois Frodo, Aragorn e Guimli tapavam sua visão (o que é um comentário para se reparar em o quão baixo era o portal!). Ela viu mais pedaços da escadaria despencarem e agora o som do Balrog estava perigosamente perto.

-Jogue-se contra a parede, Sallen! - Gandalf gritou, do outro lado. Havia sons de flechas atravessando o salão.

O dragão, hesitante, o fez, atirando todas aquelas toneladas de carne e escamas contra o muro que barrava seu caminho.

Ouviu o som de algo se partindo e achou ter sido a parede, quando era na verdade a base do pedaço da escada onde Aragorn e Frodo estavam. Sallen repetiu o movimento e viu algumas rachaduras se formarem na rocha sólida. Deu meia volta e andou alguns metros, até que disparou contra a parede e logo depois, sentiu a pedra ceder na altura do ombro, feito papel, deixando que o dragão quase despencasse do outro lado. Por pouco, os pedaços do muro não atingiram os nove da comitiva. Ela ficou na beirada do salão anterior, olhando para o espaço do novo com assombro: qual era o tamanho daquele lugar, afinal?

Esperou que todos estivessem a salvo depois de outra porta no final da escada para saltar até sua base, onde precisou derrubar outra parede: a última!

-Depressa! - frustrado, Gandalf tentava fazer os hobbits e anão correrem tão rápido quanto os homens e o elfo. Deixou que todos passassem a sua frente para receber Sallen, mas antes que visse o dragão derrubar a parede, um fogo forte se ergueu as suas costas, e dele, Balrog surgia com todo o seu poder, espalhando o medo e impotencia dentro do coração do velho mago.

Gandalf deu as costas para o demônio, correndo em direção da Ponte de Khazad-dûm, poucos metros a frente. Porém o demônio avançou sobre o mago, rugindo e ardendo em chamas, quando Sallen se jogou de encontro contra o monstro, fazendo- se desequilibrar nas fortes patas. Rapidamente, Balrog se ergueu, rugindo para a nova oponente, e brandindo uma espada feita de fogo de um lado para o outro, embora a jovem soubesse que apesar do elemento de que era feito, aquela arma poderia abrir um corte bem feio em sua dura couraça. Lutar seria um trabalho extremamente complicado, afinal, o demônio era feito de fogo, então despejar seu hálito quente nele seria tão útil quanto usar um graveto.

Ele investiu primeiro, tentando acerta-la no topo do pescoço, e dessa ela escapou por pouco, sentindo a garganta esquentar. Logo em seguida, ele tentou o peito, que estava mais vulnerável, e mais uma vez, errou por poucos centímetros. Sallen não sabia o quanto sua atenção iria durar: estava cansada depois da transformação e atravessar uma montanha inteira a galopes. Seus olhos não estavam mais tão atentos, o que deu uma brecha para o Balrog acerta-la em cheio no rosto com a pata esquerda.

Sallen cedeu para a direita e logo a espada descia sobre seu corpo: ela ergueu automaticamente a asas para se proteger, e levou um belo corte em uma das membranas principais.

Uma explosão branca no rosto do demônio o derrubou mais uma vez, deixando-no aturdido. Sallen, cansada demais para pensar no que fazia, deixou suas patas levarem seu corpo ferido até a Ponte, onde caiu no chão empoeirado na forma de uma jovem moça humana: se não fossem pelas estranhas orelhas azuis. Chegara ao limite.

_Tudo estava escuro. Tudo estava em paz. Era tão bom poder não sentir raiva...sempre._

* * *

_**-Ela é um dragão! – **__**de quem era aquela voz?...Legolas, talvez.**_

_**-Legolas, se acalme. Ela salvou nossas vidas! **__**– imagino que seja Aragorn.**__**..**_

_**-E deve ter matado muitas outras antes! Um dragão é um dragão! – **__**seu cheiro delicioso de grama fresca invadiam meus sonhos.**_

_**-Ela não é um dragão, é uma moça que muda de forma! Até antes de Moria, era capaz de beijar a mão dela, e agora quer caça-la com seu arco?**_

_**Caçar? A quem? Seria...Eu?**_

_**Não...Gandalf não permitiria...**_

* * *

Em Lothlórien, o grupo pode descansar com Sallen ainda desacordada fora posta em uma das barracas onde poderia ficar por hora. Logo a Senhora Galadriel cedeu um dos quartos aos hospedes de boa vontade, visando que Legolas era príncipe das Florestas das Trevas e que os elfos mantinham um relacionamento extremamente amigável entre si. Porém antes de decidirem onde a garota ficaria, Aragorn teve uma conversa sério com o elfo sobre suas novas posturas:

-_Com Guimli você criou menos problemas, Legolas – _disse em élfico, para que o outro notasse o quão sério era o assunto.

-Ela é um dragão – cada palavra vinha carregada de algo amargo, como uma peçonha. Por que ele sentia-se estranhamente traído?

-Que salvou as nossas vidas. Gandalf está com ela há séculos, e isso significa alguma coisa. Temos que ter confiança nele...

-Como ele teve confiança nela? E agora, Gandalf está morto – retrucou o elfo, mais ríspido do que pretendera.

Aragorn pigarreou, mexendo os ombros e sentindo-se muito desconfortável com a resposta dada pelo companheiro. O olhou com tanta censura que Legolas precisou desviar o olhar para não sentir vergonha.

-A morte de Gandalf...Foi um acidente, Legolas. Sallen chegou ao seu limite depois de tanto nos defender. E ele deu a vida para nos proteger. Independente do formato das orelhas ou do tamanho das pernas, os dois se esforçaram para nos ajudar. Fala que Sallen é um dragão cruel e maldoso, mas o único aqui que está sendo mal é você. Pense nisso. Espero que a presença de Galadriel clareie seus princípios – e com isso, deu as costas para o elfo.

Quando entrou no quarto, Sallen já havia sido posta lá, deitada, feito uma bonequinha de porcelana inocente e frágil, o que era uma máscara para a verdadeira natureza selvagem e violenta dela. Legolas não pode evitar olhar para ela, já que ninguém observava a angústia em seus olhos e seu orgulho poderia ser poupado por hora: notou que a garota tinha feias marcas no pescoço, brancas e vermelhas, feito cicatrizes, e leves arranhões no lábio inferior. As orelhas se moviam as vezes, acompanhando sons que só ela poderia ouvir de tão baixos que eram.

Os grilos cantavam lá fora, junto com alguma coruja quando o elfo sentou-se à beira do colchão da cama, vendo como cada cílio da jovem se curvava, e que a raiz de seu cabelo era do mesmo rosa que a crina do dragão. As unhas de Sallen eram cortadas na forma triangular, e a base era púrpura Já era tarde para ele tentar apagar o sentimento que crescia em seu peito desde sua primeira conversa em Moria. Agora aquilo se alastrava em seu peito, deixando a muito de ser uma chama controlável, e tornando-se em um incêndio cujo fogo lambia todo o seu coração.

Seu ódio por dragões começava a ser esquecido, assim como o seu conhecimento de que Sallen era uma daquelas criaturas. E sob a luz mágica de Lothlórien, a jovem parecia um anjo de mármore.

Ele tentou se aproximar mais, porém sentiu algo duro embaixo de seu corpo: puxou as cobertas, vendo as duas asas se projetarem das costas de Sallen: era um demônio em um sono calmo e tranqüilo. O corte na asa esquerda as duras custas havia se cicatrizado, ameaçando rasgar-se novamente a qualquer movimento brusco.

Ela espirrou, feito um animalzinho ou criança, resmungando alguma coisa enquanto coçava o nariz. Foi algo tão repentino que Legolas não pode deixar de sorrir: Realmente, onde estava com a cabeça quando tivera vontade de cravar o coração daquela dócil criatura com uma flecha? Talvez fosse a raiva de ter sabido que Sallen escondia segredos dele. Ainda que se conhecessem a poucos dias.

Alguém batera na porta.

-Entre – falou, erguendo-se rapidamente e cobrindo o corpo da jovem.

Era Frodo, apenas, com trajes leves, pronto para dormir. Em seu pescoço, o Anel balançava de forma inocente. Escondia sua verdadeira natureza naquela forma simples.

Como Sallen.

-Como ela está? - perguntou, colocando no Anel por dentro da roupa ao ver o olhar do elfo.

-O pior ainda está por vir. – respondeu ele, aproximando-se do hobbit e sentando-se novamente à cama, para ficar quase que da sua altura – Ela ainda não sabe sobre Gandalf.

Frodo suspirou: a dor para ele era ainda muito forte e recente. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via aquele olhar suplicantes antes de ser engolido pela escuridão do abismo.

-Como vamos dizer? Ela...Vai enlouquecer com a idéia. – ele dizia isso porque quase perdera a razão quando saíram do centro da montanha.

-Eu cuidarei disso. – o elfo colocou a mão no ombro do portador do Anel – E direi a ela que veio visitá-la. Sallen vai gostar.

-Vai? Por que?

-Mestre Frodo, meus olhos não enxergam bem apenas porque vêem até muito longe. Eu percebo certos detalhes, ainda que o que sei sobre Sallen seja apenas a ponta do iceberg. Ela fica feliz com qualquer, _qualquer _demonstração de carinho.

Frodo não pode deixar de sorrir para a garota que dormia profundamente.

-Agora vá, Frodo. Vá descansar – Legolas o levou até a porta e a fechou com um clique quase inaudível.

Legolas estava acordado quando Sallen despertou (o elfo não dormia muito, gostava mais de observar o mundo do que fechar os olhos e perder o espetáculo). Seus olhos abriam no momento em que o sol frio despejava uma luz triste sobre Lothlórien. A jovem piscou algumas vezes, sentindo a cabeça latejar e a pele arde, como se estivesse em carne viva.

-Lego...las? – murmurou, levando a mão a cabeça dolorida: queria dormir e esquecer da dor novamente.

Observa-la dormindo dera-lhe a falsa ilusão de que poderia lidar com Sallen acordada: assim ela poderia olhar para seus olhos e ver seu preconceito no fundo da alma do elfo. De certa forma, era gratificante ver aquele rosto angelical logo que abrisse os olhos: ele era lindo, isso não se negava. Mas seu rosto parecia infeliz e seus lábios finos, parecendo tensos.

-Como está? – ele perguntou, antes que Sallen o fizesse.

-Bem, acho...Ainda dói. – ela olhou as asas remendadas – E você? E os outros? Estão todos bem? Tudo está tão confuso...

O elfo ficou dividido em mentir e vê-la com uma aparência melhor mesmo estando tão machucada, ou falar a verdade e provavelmente destruir a criatura mais surpreendente que conhecera até então. Ele deu a volta na cama, ficando de frente para a luz agora.

-Eu estou bem, mas nem todos...estão. – murmurou. Sentia o peito apertar.

-O que? Quem se machucou? Frodo? Sam? Ah, não me diga que foi Aragorn? Tenho certeza de que Gandalf pode dar um jeito nisso – cheia de orgulho, ela sorriu, sentando-se com um certo esforço – Acredite, já acordei com bem pior do que estou agora e ele conseguiu me ajudar.

-Sallen, Gandalf caiu na Ponte de Khazad-dûm. – sua voz era fria e sem sentimentos – Ele não pode mais ajudar.

Por um segundo, Legolas achou que as coisas iam melhor do que ele esperava, fora o olhar petrificado de Sallen. Então ela simplesmente explodiu, se transformando em uma imensidão azul e destruindo o quarto e por pouco não o atingindo por pouco ao se lançar para longe do quarto em direção aos céus gélidos daquela manhã.

Os elfos não protestaram, não a seguiram e tampouco a atacaram com suas flechas: entendiam e sentiam da dor do dragão, lamentavam sobre uma criatura daquelas, de natureza bela e que naquele caso especial, fosse tão gentil, sentir tamanha mágoa.

Sallen logo caiu, sentindo os pontos das asas arrebentando, deixando-na sem apoio para se manter no ar e caindo nas várias árvores que seu corpo levara ao chão por causa do peso. Arrasada, sentindo sua alma destruída, ela seguiu a pé pela floresta sem prestar atenção em nada, cega pela dor, até voltar a saída de Moria: só reconheceu por instinto, pois algo ali atraia sua essência. Ela olhou para o buraco, a escuridão a desafiando, e por ali ela entrou, a procura de Gandalf

* * *

_N.A.: Olá, gente! Olha, sei que levou, sei lá, forever pra eu lançar o novo capítulo, ams tenho prova toda semana e u livro pra escrever, néa? Bom, desculpem mesmo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo pois foi o final do primeiro filme do **Senhor dos Anéis. **Ou seja, agora estamos entrando em **O Senhor Dos Anéis: As Duas Torres. **Só pra registrar O.K.? E prometo que no segundo filme as coisas vão ficar "mais interessantes", Então, se quiserem, continuem a acompanhar, o.k.? Um beijão e, se puderem, deixem reviews^^_


	10. Chapter 10: Metamorfose

**_O Senhor dos Aneis: As Duas Torres_**

**_-Gandalf..._**

**_Chamei pelo seu nome em toda aquela minha cegueira pela luz branca: ali não haviam sentidos. Não havia nada para ser visto, tocado, ouvido ou sentido...Então por que ela o havia chamado?_**

**_Era uma promessa: se Gandalf morresse, eu morreria em seu nome. E viverei com ele para protege-lo._**

**_E ali estava, renascendo com ele. Na forma mais simples possível. Gandalf, o Branco; e Salen, a..._**

**_O que eu seria?_**

**_-Gandalf – agora eu podia senti-lo. Devíamos estar voltando ao mundo dos mortais em novas formas, estas puras e fortes. A luz branca foi se afastando, até virar um pequeno pontinho no meio de tanta escuridão._**

**_Eu nunca tive medo do escuro. Passei tanto tempo escondida em túneis e tocas escuras que aprendi que quando a luz surgia, o inimigo estava vindo me buscar. Então, enquanto trevas, eu estava segura._**

**_E aquele pontinho? Por que parecia me olhar de tão longe? Seu brilho explodia em pequenas ondas, e parecia haver algo em seu interior. Algo sólido._**

**_-Sallen – Era Gandalf! A voz era de Gandalf._**

**_E a escuridão era eu._**

**_

* * *

_**

Aragorn, Guimli e Legolas avançavam rapidamente logo a frente. Ela os via, podia sentir o cheiro deles, podia sentir a ansiedade dentro de si que se remexia feito uma grande cobra contida em um lugar pequeno demais.

E Gandalf estava logo à frente, pronto para surpreende-los, ainda que quase não se lembrasse de quem se tratavam exatamente.

E eles o viram com tanta surpresa., E alegria! Como ficaram felizes ao vê-lo, ao te-lo de volta, que lhe pareceu que nenhum dos três se lembrava de que Sallen também havia existido e junto com o mago, havia desaparecido. Piscou, surpresa consigo mesma por não estar sentindo-se triste ou com raiva.

-E Sallen? – Aragorn perguntou.

Guimli apertou o cinto com mais força e Legolas engoliu em seco.

Gandalf deu um sorriso torto que simplesmente deixava indecifrável saber se o que se passava era bom o ruim. Ele desceu da pedra onde estava e seguiu pela floresta, liderando um grupo que parecia perdido sem uma resposta da parte do mago. E ela seguia, escondida nas sombras e por várias vezes recebendo tapinhas nas costas por parte dos Ents que, ainda sentindo a nova natureza de Sallen, a reconheciam como amiga.

"Fique escondida até a hora certa", dissera-lhe Gandalf "a expectativa faz parte da vida de todos". Quando eles se afastaram da floresta, feito sombra, Sallen escorregou para o céu, tão alto que lá de baixo parecia apenas um pássaro

Lá em cima, o ar estava gélido e rarefeito, mas ela pouco se importou: não havia mais nada vivo em toda a Terra Média que pudesse incomoda-la em um lugar como aquele. Sobre as nuvens, os problemas pareciam distantes o tempo, congelado, ainda que este não funcionasse para ela como funcionava para as criaturas mortais.

Então ouviu um assobio, forte e penetrante: era o sinal de Gandalf para que aparecesse! Seria exagero se dissesse que ela não ficou aliviada de finalmente poder descer e encontrar os outros, mas talvez porque fosse somente o fato de suas asas já estarem muito doloridas de tanto voar ou que ela finalmente voltaria a ficar o lado de Gandalf. Desceu, recolhendo as asas para junto do corpo e a queda produzindo um silvo agudo conforme seu corpo perfurava o ar. As abriu quando faltavam quinze metros para chegar o chão, e dali planou, reduzindo cada vez mais a velocidade, até que finalmente sentisse p chão firme e morno do fim de tarde em contato com seus pés.

Todos os guardas sacaram as armas, e alguns até mesmo atiraram flechas contra o dragão: mulheres gritaram e recolheram suas crianças para dentro, idosos se esconderam atrás de carroças e o Rei arregalou tanto os olhos que por um segundo Sallen achou que eles iriam saltar pelas órbitas. Uma jovem loira ao seu lado agarrou seu braço direito enquanto Gandalf descia, sorrindo, a escadaria para fora daquela vila.

Os guerreiros pareciam indecisos entre o medo e a desconfiança, porque Gandalf a saldava com tanta convicção, e a pouco expulsara Cobra dali sabendo perfeitamente que ele era o inimigo. Alguma mão trêmula fez uma flecha cortar o ar até a bochecha do dragão, mas esta apenas resvalou enquanto o que deveriam ser as sobrancelhas de Sallen se arqueavam, em um tom desafiador.

O corpo de Sallen estava diferente: as escamas eram negras e grossas, de uma couraça forte. Seus olhos eram apenas dois glóbulos brilhantes que se destacavam em meio a tantas trevas. Em torno de sua cabeça, um leque se abria, feito de membranas largas e agarrando-se firmemente a dois chifres que saiam logo acima dos olhos. Para Sallen, eles pareciam muito menores do que da última vez, ou talvez seu corpo tenha ficado mais forte, o que era verdade, porque a musculatura de seus braços, pernas, abdômen e asas estavam mais definidos. Asas bem maiores do que antes. E a armadura forte que cobria sua barriga era de um roxo escuro: uma versão sem vida do rosa que antes ela tinha. Finalizando, havia na ponta da cauda um leque...Usado apenas para vôos.

-Sallen, A Dama das Trevas – e o dragão fez um comprimento simples com a cabeça. Seu peito subia e descia conforme respirava profundamente.

-Gandalf – Theoden, precisando torcer o pescoço para conseguir ver o rosto do dragão – Confia nela?

O mago só sorriu.

-É uma velha amiga. Estivemos juntos já em muitas batalhas, e ela nunca me abandonou ou me deixou em dificuldades. – Sallen inflou o peito, orgulhosa – Não há aliado mais fiel.

-Se você diz – o Rei fez sinal para que os homens abaixassem as armas – Sera um prazer tê-la conosco, Sallen, Dama das Trevas.

Infelizmente o Rei não deve ter notado o ar de poucos amigos da criatura, porque quando o disse, o rosnado do dragão foi tão impactante que os homens reergueram suas armas e agora estavam encorajados para defender seu líder.

-Não estou com vocês, Rei Theoden! – a voz dela trovejou pelo ar – Estou acompanhando a Gandalf e só! Se a mim ele pedir para que os acompanhe, o farei de bom grado, mas não nos tornaremos amigos se ele não me pedir. Tão pouco companheiros de guerra. E pode ter certeza, Vossa Majestade, que conheço Gandalf a tempo suficiente para saber que ele não-ira-pedir-a-mim-que-o-faça! – cada palavra veio carregada de uma força pesada. Pela primeira vez, viam-se os dentes afiados e brilhantes do dragão.

O sorriso do mago se apagara: Sallen era forte, inteligente e fiel, mas se qualquer um ali, fosse Rei ou camponês, tentasse se aproximar ou, que Deus não permitisse, toca-la, Sauron teria um povo a menos com que se preocupar.

-O que houve com ela?– Guimli puxou Aragorn pela manga: estava tão assutado quanto o soldado ao seu lado.

-Olhe com atenção, mestre Anão: - o guerreiro tentava esconder, mas seu coração estava apertado - Sallen nunca agiu de maneira tão natural...


	11. Chapter 11: Conflitos

_**Q**_uando a noite já havia se deitado pelos céus, O Rei Theoden, sua sobrinha, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Guimli duas crianças e Sallen estavam reunidos no interior de Meduseld. Alguns criados corriam para manter a lareira central acesa, juntamente com os archotes. As duas crianças, que chegaram cambaleantes na garupa de um cavalo cansado: seus rostos estavam sujos e o menino caíra da cela em direção ao chão. E agora estavam comendo, ávidos, à mesa de Theoden.

Mas Sallen apenas fazia sacudir a cauda de um lado para o outro, com o olhar vazio e a forma semi-humana: seu corpo estava vestido em um couro do mesmo tom que suas escamas, e haviam orelhas estranhas, semelhantes ao leque que existiam na cabeça do dragão, surgindo no canto de sua cabeça.

Gandalf tentava convencer o Rei de que a melhor escolha era levar seu povo até o Templo da Colina enquanto seus guerreiros marchariam em direção a Isengard. Contudo Sallen não se importava no que era melhor para todos, só lhe importava o que Gandalf queria e a sua segurança.

-Sallen, desejo que acompanhem Theoden e seu povo até o Templo da Colina. Proteja o Rei e o seu povo, e na minha ausência, escute as ordens de Sua Majestade...

-Sua ausência? – por que o salão pareceu esfriar repentinamente? Sallen saiu da pilastra onde estava recostada e avançou em direção ao mago – Vai partir? Sem mim?

-Preciso procurar os Cavaleiros de Rohan por estas terras, mas também quero garantir a segurança de Theoden e seu povo – Gandalf se ergueu, e sendo mais alto do que ela, a deixava um pouco intimidada – Eu partirei pela manhã, Sallen, e espero que se comporte enquanto eu não estiver por perto. Proteja Aragorn, Guimli e Legolas, afinal já são velhos colegas de batalha. – seu olhar era sério e penetrante.

A garota só conseguiu sustenta-lo de maneira desafiadora por poucos segundos, até que o abaixou e de má vontade, recuou alguns passos.

-Como desejar. – sussurrou, em sua voz havia uma carga de ódio que Legolas sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem – Mas se eu sentir que há algo de errado com você, Gandalf, não vou me importar de largar um guerreiro um velho ou criança no momento mais crítico e ir atrás de você.

-Você não vai fazer isso – disse ele pacientemente.

-Não duvide que eu vá! – retrucou ela, abrindo as grossas asas negras das costas e fazendo a cauda ricochetear no chão, arranhando a pedra polida.

As chamas da lareira subiram em espirais até o teto, deixando o ar tão quente lá dentro que todos já suavam. O fogo dançou em torno do corpo da dupla, como uma serpente arisca.

-Sallen! – brandou Gandalf.

-Gandalf! – respondeu ela, mas seu olhar era de súplica, e não de raiva.

Então as chamas cessaram sua dança e se dissiparam no ar quando o mago deu um suspiro cansado. Suas rugas pareciam estranhamente acentuadas.

-Faça o que você pensa que me fará feliz, está bem? Já passei da idade de ficar passando sermões pra você – Gandalf voltou ao seu porto ao lado de Theoden.

-Por que Sallen não pode encontrar Frodo e destruir o anel? – Aragorn tirou o cachimbo da boca e olhou de soslaio para a menina-dragão.

O silêncio que se fez deixou claro que ela seria obrigada a se dirigir ao guerreiro mesmo que não quisesse. Tentando parecer o mais fria possível, Sallen piscou algumas vezes e se recompôs da crise que tivera a pouco.

-Frodo está muito conectado ao Anel, Passo-Largo: se eu for até ele e tomar-lhe o anel, vou romper um vinculo muito forte que existe entre os dois e vou matar a Frodo. Se ele sobreviver a separação, vai enlouquecer e me caçar até que eu morra. Não posso mata-la, e não quero um incomodo para o resto de minha vida.

-Então voe até Saruman e Sauron e os destrua – Guimli viu que Aragorn havia conseguido uma maneira de dialogar com Sallen: isso o alegrava.

Mas ela não respondeu de imediato: ficou encarando o anão enquanto sua cauda balançava silenciosamente as suas costas, e seus olhos emitiam um brilho estranho, quase que humano. Gandalf parecia esperar uma resposta da menina, também, mas está preferiu olhar para o chão enquanto respondei:

-Eu...não posso faze-lo. Saruman esta sendo usado por Sauron, mas ainda assim é seu protegido. Não posso atacar nenhum dos dois. – sua voz morreu no final da frase.

-Mas se formos juntos, podemos derrota-lo – Legolas havia se motivado para falar com a garota, na esperança que aquele frágil fio de amizade que tinham antes tivesse se reatado.

O erro que cometeu fora terrível, e isso ficou bem claro quando Sallen andou de maneira ameaçadora na sua direção, pisando no chão de maneira firme e mexendo os ombros como quem se prepara para o bota. Os nós nos seus dedos estavam tencionados e as pupilas finas feito agulhas.

-Talvez, Príncipe Élfico, se fossemos juntos iríamos derrota-los, mas nós não vamos, a menos que Gandalf peça – sua voz era autoritária e forte, como um chicote: as palavras eram cuspidas de sua boca – Mas ele não vai pedir, porque ele sabe que eu não posso cumprir esse pedido e que eu não dou a mínima pra tudo aquilo que gira fora do mundo dele. Não, Vossa Alteza, não podemos derrota-lo porque eu não estou incluída nesta sua lista e não pretendo fazer parte jamais, então não espere trabalho de equipe por minha parte porque minha equipe é formada por dois.

Aragorn e Guimli se interpuseram entre os dois a fim de não deixa-la se aproximar mais do elfo. Sallen parou e olhou nos olhos de cada um, o rosto sem sentimentos, porém com o corpo mais calmo.

-Vocês acreditam que antes de Gandalf e eu renascermos havia uma certa afinidade entre nós. Se havia, o que acho difícil, esqueçam, eu não me importo mais. Vocês vão morrer antes que a primeira ruga no meu rosto – Aragorn piscou algumas vezes, sentindo-se desconfortável com a frase – Aceitem isso e poupem-se do sofrimento.

Quando Sallen ia saindo pelo portal de entrada por onde a noite fria observava tudo que ali dentro ocorria, uma voz interviu antes que a menina dragão cruzasse completamente o portal.

-Eu sou imortal, Sallen – Legolas foi até um pouco antes do fogo da lareira, onde um caldeirão fumegante tinha resto de uma sopa.

-Ainda assim, eu não me importo – disse ela com o rosto virado para o céu estrelado, escondendo que seus olhos e boca estavam desfigurados em uma careta completamente infeliz, ainda que as palavras continuassem a sair frias de seus lábios – e com certeza, a imortalidade não vai poupa-lo do sofrimento. – e bateu a porta logo atrás de si quando saiu.

* * *

**_"O que eu fiz?" – meu choro saiu com um uivo de dor assim que fui para o ponto deserto daquele vilarejo. As estrelas presenciaram o meu sofrimento, viram como eu cai no chão, debulhando-me em lágrimas e pressionando os olhos contra o rosto, tentando fazer aqueles lamentos salgados se reprimirem e voltarem para o meu interior, onde deveriam ficar congelados. _**

**_Por que os tratei daquele jeito? Eu senti tanta falta deles! Tanta! Fiquei com medo dentro do escuro que sou e agora quando todos chegam, trazendo-me um pouco de luz, eu os ataco com minhas palavras? Isso era errado! E Legolas? _**

**_E Legolas?_**

**_..._**

**_Porque quando se trata dele, dói...mais?_**

**_

* * *

_**_N.A.: Oieeeeeeee! Saudades de escrever, mas fiquei doente essa semana e foi impossível lançar qualquer coisa. Por favor, não vamos julgar Sallen como "babaca" por enquanto. É uma viagem estressante do mundo dos mortos para o mundo dos vivos, sabe? Enfim, obrigada por quem ainda não desistiu de mim e continua lendo =D Bjão_


	12. Chapter 12: Até Logo

**_O_** sol quase saia de seu esconderijo atrás das colinas quando o dragão despertou. Descobriu que Gandalf afagava seu focinho negro enquanto usava a outra mão para levar o cachimbo a boca.

Sallen lambeu os dedos do mago com a língua áspera e quente, o que foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do olhar dele para ela que, feito um filhote perdido, abria aqueles grandes olhos azuis e rosados em direção ao seu único amigo.

-Acho que estou ficando velho – resmungou ele. Estavam ambos repousados atrás de Meduseld, onde uma sombra fria cobria seus corpos (mas não completamente o do dragão)

-Nós dois estamos. – suspirou ela.

Ficaram em silêncio, vendo alguns cavalos trotando no campo mais abaixo. O primeiro raio de sol cruzou o céu e atingia a barriga branca de uma nuvem.

-O tempo é o inimigo mais poderoso que temos – continuou ela.

-Óh, não, minha cara Sallen. O tempo só é temido porque é uma ponte entre tudo que existe até o esquecimento.- riu Gandalf, deixando a fumaça escapar de seus lábios e tomar a forma de uma andorinha.

Agora boa parte da vista estava iluminada. Gandalf tragou mais uma vez de seu cachimbo e se levantou com um suspiro. Junto dele, a cabeça de Sallen e seu olhar atento.

-Acho que já vou – foi descendo pela grama, a manta balançando em movimentos suaves – Trabalho a ser feito.

-Gandalf... – agora ela era apenas uma moça com escamas pelo corpo, uma cauda longa e pupilas de gato que segurava o mago pelo braço.

Ele achou que Sallen tentaria detê-lo, mas esta apenas o abraçou e o acompanhou em direção até os estábulos. Os cavalos relincharam feito loucos quando a menina-dragão entrou em seu abrigo, mas Gandalf lançou um olhar tranqüilizante para cada um deles e com um tempo, se acalmaram. Guimli, Legolas e Aragorn já estavam lá, entretidos em um assunto que fora interrompido com a chegada dos dois.

-Achamos que fosse querer partir cedo – Legolas disse, saltando da mureta onde estava sentado.

-Vocês parecem me conhecer – quando Gandalf avançou, Sallen libertou seu braço e ficou parada onde estava, piscando para aquela cena confusa, onde o mago tratava os outros como velhos amigos!

-Vou partir então – Gandalf preparou a cela e montou no cavalo mais branco que a garota já vira. – Volto ao nascer do sol do terceiro dia! Vigiem o horizonte. – e com isso, o cavalo disparou com um trote veloz. Sallen pulou em direção ao teto para sair do caminho e viu o mago partir de ponta cabeça.

Por alguns segundos ela ficou ali, com o sangue correndo para a cabeça, confusa e incapaz de gerar qualquer raciocínio. Sentiu a conexão entre os dois ir diminuindo, tão longe quanto o céu lá em cima. Caiu no chão repleto de feno e olhou o caminho que se estendia para fora do estábulo, jurando que algo muito importante estava faltando no lado direito do seu coração.

* * *

Os pés marchavam sem vacilo pelas terras cheias de relevos. A sola de escama grossa já estava acostumada com o calor e secura. Assim como todo o corpo de Sallen, ela era o soldado perfeito, se não fosse pela sua única ligação de afeto, uma só, porém forte demais, com Gandalf, o branco. Ele a inspirava a acontinuar, ainda que de resto nada mais lhe importasse. E se ele desaparecesse, nada mais ela teria para fazer se não sumir juntamente com ele.

Uma idosa tropeçou na sua frente e por pouco ela não a pisoteara, porém tampouco vacilou seu andar ou desviou seu caminho, a velha apenas dera sorte. Sem nem passar na sua cabeça se a mulher recebera ajuda, Sallen seguiu, não se importando com xingamentos ou olhares tortos que recebera: sua função não era dar atenção a coisas pequenas como aquelas.

-Vamos parar para descansar! - Theodon gritou a frente da longa fila de pessoas.

O monstro seguiu seu caminho, passando por Theoden enquanto este lhe fazia um pedido:

-Cheque a área com estes dois - e indicou dois de seus batedores que ao verem sua companhia, fecharam a cara.

Com um asceno positivo, ela postou-se entre os dois cavalos e subiu a colina mais próxima tendo consciencia de que os dois estavam ligeiramente afastados dela, e que a distancia só fazia aumentar.

Então sentiu um cheiro! Fedia a pêlos molhados e gordura. Parou , farejando o vento que mudava de direção toda a hora, a procura do rastro novamente.

-Veja se não nos atrasa - disse um dos homens mais a frente com o olhar zombateiro - Esquisita - e riu.

Então algo tão grande quanto um urso varreu o cavaleiro para longe tão rápido que ele não tivera tempo de nem ao menos parar de sorrir. O monstro se satisfez em matar o primeiro para logo voltar sua atenção e boca arreganhada para o outro, que gritava, enquanto Sallen apenas tomava cuidado em notar qualquer movimento de ataque voltado para sua pessoa, afinal, a ordem de Theoden fora de acompanha-los, e não de protege-los caso fossem atacados.

-Sallen! - Era Legolas, disso ela estava certa, quando uma flecha passou zunindo ao lado de sua orelha direita, atingindo o enorme cão na testa, para outra voar no pescoço de seu dono.

E a tudo ela assistiu impassível, sem nem ao menos esboçar qualquer reação para tentar ajudar ninguém, porque, no fim das contas, suas ordens não eram essa.

-Batedor! - gritou o elfo para o grupo lá atrás. Sallen pode ouvir o alvoroço e pânico na voz cansada daquelas pessoas, contudo nenhuma comoção se fez presente.

-Mulheres, crianças e idosos, mudem de curso e vão para o abismo de Helm! – Theoden gritou, brandindo a espada.

Quando, porém, viu Aragorn, Guimli e Legolas partirem rumo a uma tropa de orcs montados, viu-se na obrigação de cumprir o pedido de Gandalf e proteger aqueles que pertenciam a comitiva e o Rei (e isso tudo sem jamais revelar sua verdadeira forma).  
Correu colina abaixo, em uma área do campo plano onde o primeiro choque da batalha aconteceria e ali se instalaria.

Ver um choque de uma batalha, ao longe, poderia até mesmo ser interessante, contudo estar frente a frente com o inimigo era como esperar uma onda quebrar sobre seu corpo e ver até onde toda aquela agitação ira leva-lo: se você sobrevivesse para contar a história. Os musculos se retesavam, os olhos semicerravam-se e a respiração parava quando o primeiro golpe era desferido sobre a cabeça do adversário. Sallen sabia como orcs e todos os seus bichinhos lutava: aprendera séculos mais cedo e até então havia treinado sua memória para não esquecer.

O enorme cão pulou para ela, um pouco alto demais, o que a ajudou a passar por debaixo daquele corpo mau cheiros enquanto suas unhas acariciavam a barriga da fera e dali abrindo um rasgo grande o suficiente para metade dos órgãos dele escorregarem para fora do corpo antes de suas patas tocarem no chão. A garota descreveu um arco no ar com a mão esquerda, e agora metade da cabeça do cavaleiro do monstro estava caído no chão. Um após o outro, ela retalhava, cortava e despedaçava qualquer inimigo na sua frente: por duas vezes, quase acertara um companheiro e sempre a procura do bem estar daqueles de quem Gandalf mandara zelar.

Ouviu um trote atrás de si, mas atacou tarde demais, quando o monstro já havia dado o bote na sua direção. Ela fincou as garras esquerdas bem no centro da cabeça do cão, mas este continuou seguindo seu curso pra cima dela e quando dera por si, Sallen sentiu seus dedos estalarem e uma dor insistente correr pelo seu braço. Ver a si mesma ferida por algo tão insignificante a deixou irada. Rugindo, atacou outros três de maneira impiedosa em pontos vitais na cabeça e pescoço. Quando viu, os inimigos haviam acabado, e corpo de humanos, cavalos e orcs estavam espalhados pelo chão deixando tudo em uma horrível gravura de violência e morte.

Guerreiros corriam de cima para baixo ajudando companheiros feridos e procurando sobreviventes. Até mesmo o Rei Theoden, que havia se machucado no ombro esquerdo, dispensava ajuda e socorria a seus homens. Ela procurou seus três protegidos e viu Legolas, olhando para o rio que corria no vale mais abaixo, parecendo procurar algo. Guimli rapidamente se juntou a ele e então ela percebera que Aragorn não estava em lugar nenhum. Correu até onde os dois estavam e olhou para as águas agitadas vários metros abaixo, sabendo exatamente o que queria encontrar em meio a aquela turbulência.

-Vá atrás dele, Sallen! – Guimli pediu, quase implorou.

Ela viu em seus olhos a súplica mais profunda que Guimli já lhe fizeram. O deixou na expectativa até dizer:

-Não. Tenho que levar Theoden até o Abismo de Helm juntamente com vocês dois. Gandalf me mandou tomar conta de vocês.

-Mas parece que falhou com Aragorn – Legolas retrucou. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejados e sua voz trêmula.

Ela teria fechado os punhos, se não tivesse deslocado quatro dos cinco dedos da mão esquerda.

-Como falhei com Gandalf? E você me julgou um monstro assassino depois disso, não é?Faça a mesma coisa agora, Príncipe Élfico. Agora vamos, o mundo é dos vivos e não temos tempo a perder. – e com isso, deu meia volta.

Sallen só havia desistido de Aragorn porque não sentia mais o cheiro do rastro dele, mas é claro que não precisava se justificar para o elfo e anão que lhe lançavam olhares sombrios. Sem dizer nada, foi até o cavalo de Aragorn, que também parecia olhar para o rio, decidido a alguma coisa. Tocou em seu focinho murmurando palavras parra que ele não se assustasse com sua aparência. Aproximou os lábios da orelha do animal e disse:

-_Siga o rio até o vale mais baixo. Vai encontra-lo lá. Traga-o, vivo ou morto, por favor. _– falou em uma língua antiga, tão primitiva que qualquer animal poderia compreender.

O cavalo relinchou em resposta e partiu, sem pressa, vale abaixo. Quando se virou, viu um olhar agradecido de Legolas que deixava a orelha a mostra, assim como o fato de que havia escutado tudo. Sallen fingiu que nada vira nada e seguiu com o que restara das tropas de Theoden para o Abismo de Helm.

* * *

_N.A.: Estão gostando? Bjão_


	13. Chapter 13: Eu não quero isso

-Rei Theoden! – um soldado gritou, segurando seu Rei que tombava do cavalo que montava. Os homens pararam, olhando para aquele homem adulto com uma expressão d dor espalhada pelo rosto.

Para ver o Abismo de Helm precisariam chegar ao topo de uma colina a cerca de alguns quilômetros a frente. E os homens e cavalos estavam cansados demais para acelerar o passo na velocidade que a urgência pedia, por isso não uma surpresa para Sallen quando Legolas ficou a sua frente e falou:

-Leve o Rei Theoden para o Abismo! Você ira mais rápida sozinha! – outro gemido do Rei.

Por mais que cada fibra do seu corpo dissesse "não", as palavras de Gandalf ecoavam mais alto na sua cabeça, a ponto de quase enlouquece-la enquanto não aceitasse o pedido do elfo. Revirando os olhos, estalou a língua enquanto lhe dava as costas.

-Está certo! Eu cuido dele – resmungando, foi até o Rei que estava deitado sobre uma mochila de um dos guerreiros apertando ombro esquerdo agora nu.

Rosnando, Sallen sacolejou o corpo para a direita, para a direita, e quando saltou para frente, tinha aumentado até ficar tão grande quanto um barco. Imediatamente, os cavaleiros sacaram as espadas ou recuaram enquanto um dragão de rosto zangado e dentes a mostra. A cabeça dela serpenteou até o Rei e o segurou com os lábios fortes pelo tronco, colocando Theoden com cuidado em seu dorso.

-Segure-se, Vossa Majestade – detestava estar tratando alguém que não fosse o Mago Branco com tanto respeito, mas fora pedido dele, então não via outra escolha.

Quando sentiu a mão direita de Theoden envolver sem jeito seu pescoço, ela disparou em um galope rápido, já que estava proibida de voar para não correr o risco de não ser vista por qualquer espião de Saruman.

A colina que ocultava o castelo logo estava embaixo de seu corpo e depois fora deixada para traz. As vezes, sentia que o Rei iria cair, mas jogava o ombro para o lado que ele tombava para o alto e logo Theoden estava seguro em suas costas novamente.

Não foi surpresa quando viu cavalos montados por guerreiros virem em sua direção, gritando e girando as espadas acima da cabeça e tentando demonstrar bravura ao enfrentar uma criatura que teoricamente estava extinta há alguns anos. Mas ela não tinha tempo a perder, queria logo se livrar daquele peso em suas costas então firmou as duas patas no chão e saltou alto. Quero dizer, muito alto! Alto mesmo! Sentiu falta de ar porque o braço de Theoden a estava estrangulando.

Quando atingiram o solo, Sallen voltou a correr com o vento rugindo em seus ouvidos e uma cavalaria logo atrás. Os portões do Abismo de Helm estavam fechados e arqueiros estavam debruçados por sobre a muralha apontando diretamente para ela.

-A menos que queira morrer pelas flechas de seus homens, sugiro que avise que está comigo – arfou ela, vendo a fortaleza se aproximar mais e mais.

Com um grunhido de dor, Theoden acenou para os homens com o braço bom algumas vezes até que um dos guardas na torre acima do portão o reconhecesse e mandasse os homens abaixarem as armas e abrirem o portão. Mas Sallen estava rápida demais para esperar que as grandes portas de madeira estivessem fora de seu caminho, então quando chegou perto o suficiente do muro pálido do castelo, deu outro pulo, dessa vez escalando rápido pela pedra como se corresse pelo chão mais áspero que já tinha visto. Atingiu o segundo andar em pouco tempo e depois o pátio no alto da pedra. As pessoas saiam de seu caminho as pressas e logo alguns homens corriam para levar seu Rei e Senhor a um lugar seguro onde pudesse ser tratado.

Mas tirar Theoden de Sallen foi como arrancar uma mascara que não existia, fazendo com que todos se dessem conta de que ela era uma grande aberração com garras e presas. As espadas logo estavam apontadas para sua garganta e olhares feios se voltavam para ela como se Sallen fosse um suculento pedaço de carne em meio a cães famintos, porém ela não tinha tempo, nunca tinha tempo para tentar se explicar ou atacar para se defender, e talvez fosse por isso que era tão hostil com as pessoas.

-Ah, deixa pra lá... – suspirou ela, dando as costas para os guerreiros e descendo as escadarias: ninguém tentou impedi-la porque estavam gratos em não precisar enfrentar aquilo: Estava indo embora de boa vontade!

Sallen logo procurou um canto onde pudesse sentar-se e cuidar de si em paz. Ficou a beira da escada, encostada em um muro olhando para os dedos quebrados, todos tortos, com exceção do dedão. A visão a fazia estremecer, mas teria de cuidar daquilo rápido se quisesse manter a mão inteira para futuras batalhas. Pegou o indicador e puxou de uma vez, sentindo uma dor que a teria feito levantar cinco centímetros do solo de tão aguda que fora. Mas, para sua infelicidade e surpresa, o dedo continuava torto, agora latejando e mais inchado. Deixou uma exclamação de dor escapar dos lábios vermelhos, agora sem ter coragem de olhar para a própria não, sabendo do sofrimento que viria a seguir.

-Por favor, permita-me - uma mão magra e firme repousou sobre a sua, tão deformada que parecia um borrão perto de tão bela obra de arte.

Sallen ergueu os olhos a ponto de encontrar com os de Legolas: tão aflitos com a situação dela, tão preocupados em achar alguma permissão para que ele tratasse dos ferimentos da jovem. Notou que os homens que deixara para traz finalmente chegaram ao Abismo de Helm.

-Temos feridos piores do que eu. Posso resolver isso mais tarde e sozinha - amaldiçoou-se por dizer palavras tão rude quando na verdade queria sentir novamente aqueles lábios sobre a pele de sua mão.

Ele não pode deixar de deixar uma risadinha escapar pelo nariz pontudo:

-Tenho certeza de que pode, senhorita. Mas, veja, as pessoas a aconselhariam a aceitar a ajuda de um elfo rapidamente. Temos fama de sermos mais cuidadosos do que humanos, e posso garantir que a farei sofrer menos do que qualquer outro puxão grotesco que sua mão venha a receber. Temos bons homens cuidando dos feridos e estou oferecendo minha ajuda...Dama Sallen, não seja tão orgulhosa. Não será como se eu fosse lhe cobrar um favor mais tarde, apenas quero ajuda-la.

Sem saber se era porque seus ossos deslocados estavam realmente doendo a aquele ponto da conversa ou se queria que ele lhe desse um pouco de carinho, ela deu-lhe a mão sem parar de lançar olhares desconfiados ao elfo feliz que recebia seus problemas com tanta boa vontade. Legolas a tocou nos dedos tortos, avaliando a extensão dos danos, e depois de pouco tempo, soltou um longo suspiro.

-Vou puxar todos de uma vez.

-Faça como lhe convier - retrucou ela.

Um leve apertão em seus dedos e elfo tinha toda a sua atenção.

-Você deveria parar de ser mal educada - falou ele. sua voz nunca soou tão seria quando dirigida para Sallen.

Ela quis responder, até notar que o polegar dele acariciava gentilmente as costas de sua mão, talvez de maneira inconsciente, pois a expressão dura no rosto de Legolas não se alterara nem um pouco.

-Desculpe, vossa alteza...Acho que minha educação se deve a apenas você e a Gandalf, não é mesmo...?

Cansado do péssimo humor da outra, o elfo apenas revirou os olhos.

-Sallen - agora seu rosto estava completamente abaixado, de forma que tudo que Sallen via era a cabeleira dourada do rapaz. - Confesso que...senti sua falta. Temi que não mais a veria. Foi...difícil ve-la partir daquele jeito...

A jovem não estava acreditando: naquele momento, não haveria outras palavras que a abalassem tão profundamente quanto aquelas. Ela quis dizer como se sentira ao passar um dia inteiro os seguindo de longe, ve-lo, mas sem poder falar-lhe. Observar a aflição de alguém por quem ela certamente sentia algo fora duro. Mas não podia dize-lo, não podia deixar seu bloqueio de sentimentos ruir com tanta rapidez e facilidade. Não podia...

Dor! Ele vira a distração em seus olhos e puxara todos os dedos de uma única vez! Agora a pior parte só ficava na lembrança, mas ainda podia se recordar da sensação enquanto abraçava a mão cujos dedos estavam reposicionados. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo duas lágrimas gordas e quentes rolarem suas bochechas abaixo, uma delas até invadindo sua boca e lhe dando o gosto do sofrer. Porém quando voltou-se novamente para Legolas, elas não mais estavam lá, nem vestígio algum de que tenham chegado a surgir algum dia.

-Me desculpe por ter sido sem aviso, mas se eu não a distraísse e a pegasse desprevenida, teria sido muito pior. - sua mão esquerda tentou toca-la, mas Sallen se encolheu contra a escada, para longe dele. - Senhorita, foi necessário... - sua voz estava em um claro tom de desculpas.

Mas Sallen não quis ouvir pois dentro de si uma voz cruel sussurrava: ''Sentiu sua falta, é...? Está claro que foi desculpa para faze-la se esquecer de sua mão. Bastardo mentiroso, é isso que ele é''...A voz falava com tanta convicção que Sallen sentiu-se seriamente pressionada a acreditar nela. Ficou em duvida, com o coração querendo não acreditar naquilo que sua desconfiança sussurrava:

-Eu entendo. Se me dá licença - ela se ergueu e subiu alguns degraus que faltavam, sem deixar de abrir e fechar a mão direita várias vezes até sumir no topo da escadaria.  


* * *

_N.A.:OLÁ! Ufa, finalmente eu cheguei ao ponto que queria. Sabe como é angustiante querer chegar a um ponto crucial e muito divertido de escrever, mas ser obrigada a seguir o roteiro? Esses últimos capítulos foram mortais U_U'''. Enfim, os próximos capítulos estavam prontos há meses, mas finalmente vão estrear! Claro que eu vou postando aos poucos porque devagar se vai ao longe. Não se esqueçam das Reviews_. Bjão


	14. Chapter 14: Guerra!

_**M**_uitos dos que estavam abrigados no Abismo de Helm não sabiam da real natureza de Sallen, logo a recepção não fora das mais calorosas e tampouco fácil de ser feita. O fato de ter chegado com um dos parentes do rei Theoden em meio as garras não fez os outros deixarem de enxergar um dragão assassino a sangue frio, ganancioso e cruel, e até mesmo Sallen foi forçada a ouvir suposições de que ELA havia feito aquilo com o guerreiro. A revolta parecia estar a beira de explodir quando Theoden chegou de seu descanso com o ombro esquerdo enfaixado e a anunciou por toda a construção de que o dragão não deveria ser temido e tão pouco atacado.

Ela discordara com a primeira parte do aviso do rei, porém preferiu cuidar de seu corpo a esquentar a cabeça quando Gandalf não estava por perto.

Em pouco tempo, empoleirada no muro mais alto da fortaleza, ela avistou um cavalo ao longe, com um homem cujas feições ela não iria se esquecer.

Aragorn retornava do mundo dos mortos.

Ela não precisou ver para saber da reação de todos: sorriram, festejaram, agradeceram aos céus, deram-lhe boas vindas e Guimli acabou reservando um abraço apertado para o amigo. Assim como Legolas. Quando ele entrou no salão da construção mais alta, Sallen sentiu-se na obrigação de segui-lo, afinal, parecia ter algo muito importante a ser dito para o Rei e Gandalf pedira que a jovem ficasse a par de tudo. Quando o fez, precisou passar por Legolas, mas este apenas procurou seu olhar.

Não o encontrou.

-Majestade, trago notícias do exército de Saruman. - disse ele - eles marcham até seus portões em grande número...

-Quantos? - Theoden parecia não ter coragem de olhar para os olhos de Aragorn enquanto pressentia a péssima notícia.

-Dez mil.

Um silêncio tão pesado se fez no salão que Sallen achou que todos haviam se transformado em pedra por meio da magia. E, de fato, o número era absurdo, ainda mais contra uma quantidade tão insignificante feito eles.

-Dez mil...! - Era difícil para o velho Rei aceitá-lo. Seu rosto estava pálido e as rugas pareceram se acentuar conforme o cansaço rastejava pela pele branca. Inspirou fundo, procurando forças dentro de si - Então que venha o exército de Saruman. Vamos combate-los!

-Majestade, se me permite, não seria mais fácil o dragão faze-lo? - um jovem guarda franzino saiu de seu posto ao lado do portal e ainda empunhando a lança, voltou-se para o Rei. - Quero dizer, vidas seriam poupadas, se é que me entende, e o prejuízo seria mínimo. O dragão poderia lidar com todos eles sozinhos.

Embora nada dissessem, podia-se ver pelo olhar que todos os outros guardas do salão concordavam com a teoria. E todos pareciam agir como se Sallen não estivesse ali!

-Deixe-me ver se eu compreendi - ela fez-se notar, dando passos ameaçadores em direção a ele que parecia ao menos ter a honra de demonstrar nenhum medo, embora as presas que saíssem da boca da garota e as garras em suas mãos fossem bastante intimidadoras -Você pretende me colocar lá fora, sozinha, sem proteção alguma, contra dez mil orcs, Uruk-hais, armados até a bocarra, esperando que eu faça o serviço inteiro enquanto seu corpo e o de todos os outros do povo de Rohan ficam em segurança em uma caverna:: É isso mesmo?Godrik?

Ele perdeu a postura quando a vira pronunciar seu nome corretamente. Sallen voltou-se para a Theoden e depois para cada pessoa no salão, incrédula.

-Realmente, vocês imaginam que eu sou um tipo de animal obediente e descartável, não é mesmo? Que sou tão terrível a ponto de lutar contra dez mil guerreiros e ainda voltar para continuar a servi-los se precisar?

-Deveria fazer isso, afinal, não foi nem capaz de ajudar a caminho daqui! - retrucou ele.

-Cuidado com a língua, guerreiro, ou vai parar dentro de meu estômago..

-Ora, maldita!... - quando Godrik fez menção de brandir sua lança contra a garota, uma flecha atravessou a madeira bem no meio, formando, ironicamente, uma cruz estranha.

Sallen olhou para Legolas mais surpresa do que gostaria, porém ele permanecia ofegante, contendo a raiva e a vontade de disparar outra flecha contra o guerreiro. Seus olhos pareciam arder em ódio e estavam fixos no adversário, que ainda estava confuso. Havia já outra flecha a postos em um arco já preparado para o ataque.

-Boa mira - a jovem comentou.

-Do que está falando? - ele apontou a flecha para o chão, parecendo mais calmo. Sua voz estava áspera - Eu errei...

-_Legolas, se acalme_ - Aragorn pôs a mão no ombro do arqueiro enquanto murmurava algo em élfico. O príncipe inspirou fundo e guardou suas armas nas costas, voltando a cruzar os braços, mas ainda mantendo o maxilar tencionado.

-Isso não adianta em nada! Brigas internas...Ora, onde já se viu...;As vésperas de uma guerra! - mas o que Theoden disse a seguir Sallen não escutou. Ela estava revivendo a cena toda de novo e de novo em sua mente, adorando cada vez que se voltava para um Legolas furioso que a defendia de um insulto e ataque.

Prometeu a si mesma que não mais arrancaria os dedos do arqueiro fora quando ele a tocasse novamente.

Ele parecia agora interessado em disfarçar suas emoções que a pouco subiram-lhe a cabeça, e agora centrava-se de novo fixando os olhos cinzentos no chão de pedra do salão sem perceber que Sallen praticamente o devorava com o olhar.

Aos seus olhos, o preparo para a guerra pareciam terríveis: crianças e velhos se armavam exatamente iguais aos homens saudáveis. Que chance teriam aqueles corpinhos frágeis e inexperientes contra monstros criados como a matança sendo sua única ambição? Sallen não compreendia como ainda assim se dignavam a tentar. Ficou apenas empoleirada na saliência de uma pedra observando todos, feito um corvo, um agouro terrível de que a morte marchava com milhares de pés para os portões do castelo. Mais aguçado dos que os dos elfos, seus olhos já podiam ver a mancha negra que era o exercito do Mago Branco vindo em sua direção. Podia sentir a quilômetros seu bafo fétido e sua cantoria terrível.

Remexeu-se, inquieta, sentindo profundamente a falta de Gandalf. As mulheres foram levadas até um abrigo subterrâneo, que seria a parte mais protegida do castelo, onde ficariam escondidas sem saber de qualquer cena violenta, rezando para seus pais, maridos e filhos ficarem bem.

Sallen sabia que iriam se desapontar.

Olhou para os humanos, lamentando (porém nem tanto) por aquelas armaduras mirradas serem fracas se comparadas a sua forte couraça negra.

-Melhor se esconder - falou Aragorn. Só então o dragão reparou que ele estava encostado na montanha, alguns metros abaixo dela. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo.

-Estou esperando algo - respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do mar de monstros que se aproximava lentamente.

-O que? - ele afiava a espada lentamente.

-Esperança... - um trovão ribombou o ar, dando mais um arrepio de medo a cada guerreiro.

Em pouco tempo, batiam ao portão do Templo da Colina. O Abismo de Helm pareceu gemer, cheio de medo. Quando gritaram para que o portão fosse aberto, os portões de madeira liberaram passagem e fileiras e mais fileiras de elfos-guerreiros entraram, com as armaduras lustradas e arcos cuidadosamente armados nas costas. Entraram impecavelmente organizados,prontos para a guerra, o que a deixou impressionada. O som do metal toda vez que eles pisavam no chão era feroz e estimulante.

Um elfo, aparentemente o general, saiu da formação e saudou a todos. Recebeu um abraço caloroso de Aragorn e só depois pareceu notar a presença de Sallen e, para a surpresa do dragão, este acenou com a cabeça, saudando-a. Sallen não retribuiu o gesto: seu humor estava péssimo. Deu as costas para o amontoado de guerreiros e subiu o Abismo, empoleirando-se na bifurcação que se abria para o castelo e esperou, como um bom guardião e fera a espreita, esperou como nunca antes: não por Gandalf, mas pela sua vingança contra os orcs...

Estava muito escuro quando o exército de Saruman finalmente ficou próximo aos portões do Templo da Colina. Os imigos, assim como os homens e orcs estavam prontos, enfileirados, preparando o corpo para o combate. Legolas, Sallen pode ver, estava justamente na fileira da frente, ao lado de Guimli, que nada parecia ver por causa de sua pouca altura. O raio cortou os céus, e por pouco não revelou a posição do dragão enquanto este, envolto em suas asas negras, se camuflou na rocha escura. A chuva batia forte contra o metal, criando um som incomodo. Todos pareciam ainda menos a vontade.

Os orcs começaram a bater a armadura contra os escudos e os escudos contro chão, criando um ritmo frenetico e provocatico, para insentivarem a si mesmos a agira como as bestas que eram.

Uma flecha cortou o ar e as gostas d'água, atingindo um montro no pescoço. Este fez ar de surpreso e caiu. A barulheira parara na hora. Olharam todos aquele orc tombar, sozinho, sentindo a frágil linha da paciência se romper.

-Arqueiros! Preparar flechas! - gritou alguém. Sallen não se preocupou em distinguir de quem era a voz. Sua boca clamava por sangue de orc.

Logo uma chuva de flechas agitava o céu noturno, derrubando uma grande quantidade de monstros. E mais e mais iam ao chão conforme os arqueiros disparavam. Até que os orcs atiraram de volta, matando tantos rosto conhecidos.

Sallen esperou sem dar suporte. Apenas abria suas gigantescas asas e fazia o vento ir contra as armas de seus inimgos, varrendo flechas para longe.

Ela não sabia dizer se parara de chover ou não, mas quando as escadas dos orcs começaram a alcançar o topo da muralha do castelo, o sangue lhe subiu a cabeça e Sallen entrou em ação.

Para quem nunca viu um dragão entrar para o ataque, palavras não podem fazer entender o terror que é isso. Para o inimigo: Aquela mancha negra dezenas de vezes maior que seu corpo mergulhando em sua direção, feito uma sombra da qual não se pode fugir, por mais que se corra. Parecia um imenso pássaro, mas quando passou por cima do Templo, derrubou duas escadas com a cauda sobre o exercito de monstro.s. Logo em seguida, chamas quentes brandiram contra eles, queimando a carne e emitindo o prazeroso som de desespero que levou tanto tempo para Sallen ouvir.

Agora grupos do inimigo se afogavam em um mar de chamas, e para quem asistia sobre a muralha do Templo, via uma cena fantástica e terrível, e provavelmente agradecia pelo dragão estar ao seu lado e não ao de Saruman. Seria um massacre.

Os orcs arqueiros mudaram de alvo e começaram a disparar contra o dragão, agindo com uma inteligência supreendente ao disparar contra as asas de Sallen ao invés da couraça de sua barriga. Ela ganhou altura, ficando longe do alcance do ataque, mas ainda assim haviam já alguns buracos nas membranas das asas, fora aquelas flechas que não haviam atravessada de corpo inteiro. Se contorceu para ver os danos e não viu quando um grupo de orcs voltou o gancho de uma das escadas para ela.O metal zuniu no ar e, com o alcance mais longe do que os das flechas, a atingiu em cheio na asa esquerda. O dragão foi puxado para baixo do mesmo modo que um peixe é puxado por um anzol: lutando, ela se manteu no ar por mais poucos segundos antes da dor faze-la fraquejar e dispencar dos céus em direção aos inimigos. Não soube dizer quantos foram exatamente os corpos que ficaram achatados sobre o seu, mais assim que viu mais e mais monstros brandindo machados, espadas e só Deus sabe quantos mais metais distorcidos eram aqueles que tinham o brilho tão ameaçador sob a luz do luar e da guerra.

Nos primeiros momentos lutou, lançando a cauda de um lado para o outro, rosnando e cuspindo jatos de fogo: os orcs não estavam com armamento necessario para enfrentar um dragão, mas ainda assim usaram o fio de metal e algumas correntes das catapultas para prender-lhe o focinho e puxar suas patas, fazendo Sallen cair bobamente no chão. Ela olhou, apavorada e cheia de ódio, para um grande orc que ao seu lado deixava um pesado machado balanç, mas ele pouco se importou. Ergueu a lâmina acima da cabeça com um sorriso deformado e a abaixou.

Seu olhar ficou cheio de espanto com a flecha que agora descansava em seu peito.

Tombou para traz sem fazer um unico parulho em meio a toda aquela agitação.

Outra flecha! Dessa vez cortou as amarras improvisadas do dragão, uma corda chave, que liberou todas as outras em sequencia.

Sallen se levantou, mais furiosa do que nunca, e duvidou ter passado por outra situação que a fizesse sustentar seu sopro flamejante por tanto tempo antes. Olhou para o Abismo de Helm e viu Legolas, com o arco ainda na posição de ataque, porém sem portar munição nenhuma. Então seu olhar foi de espanto, correndo pelos orcs e se focando. Sacou mais uma flecha e disparou. Sallen viu que ele tentava derrubar um dos grandes, que carregava uma tocha e corria contra a muralha. Corria feito um touro em pleno ataque, bufando e seguindo por um corredor até um buraco abaixo do muro. Sallen compreendeu que ele deveria ser empedido, o por que não soube dizer no momento, apenas estufou o peito e cuspiu uma bola de fogo com a mira perfeita.

Contudo, quando o fez, o orc maior já estava muito perto do muro, com duas flechas enterradas no peito e tombando no chão, sua tocha: apagada pela lama da chuva. A bola de fogo o acertou em cheio, na entrada do buraco da muralha que explodiu em vários pedaços em seguida. Grandes blocos de pedras choveram sobre homens, elfos e orcs. O dragão cortou a corda que o prendia ao chão e correu para longe do alcance a explosão, xingando a si mesma por ser tão estúpida. Havia explodido metade da defesa do Habismo de Helm e agora todos iriam fracassar.

-SALLEN! - ouviu gritar ao longe. Virou-se e deparou com Guimli e Aragorn lutando na entrada do portão do Templo contra um número infinito de monstros.

Mudou a direção a corrida, derrabando um pouco na lama e sangue, mas logo estava ao lado da ponte que levava até a entrada. Os dois pularam em suas costas e ela não se importou em servir de montaria para ambos os guerreiros: tinha uma dívida a quitar.

-Para o palácio! - gritou o homem em seu ouvido.

Com um salto, havia transpassado a viagem. Com outro, estavam no pátio mais elevado. Entraram no salão do rei, que os esperava, com mais poucos sobreviventes e Legolas. Fecharam a porta enquanto os orcs invadiam o refúgio como formigas que tiveram seu formigueiro atacado por um pé gigante. O número era assustador.

Quando entraram, ela dignou-se a tombar na forma humana lá dentro, levando Aragorn e Guimli ao chão também: sua asa esquerda estava inflamada, sangrando e tremia. Haviam algumas poucas flechas nas outras.

-Fique parada - as mãos de alguém tocaram o gancho que ali estava atravessado: naquele tamanho minúsculo, o ferimento parecia ainda mais grave.  
Ela rosnou, recuando a passos mancos para longe: viu que era Legolas era que estava próximo. Ficou em um canto, tremendo e olhando para os estragos em seu próprio corpo, horrorizada. Sentia-se fraca e um pouco zonza.

-Sallen... - o elfo a chamou. Já estava bem próximo de novo, com as mãos estendidas: seu rosto estava sujo de lama e sangue, assim como a roupa, mas ela não pode de sentir uma pequena, ainda que fosse mínima, vontade de ser tocada por ele.  
Ficou relutante, um pouco vacilante a princípio, mas esticou a asa esquerda, fechando os olhos sem querer uma prévia da dor que iria sentir: veio de uma vez, como um puxão mortal. Sallen sentiu o estomago tocar as vértebras de tanta dor que sentira. Chorou, não com sons draconianos, mas com os de um garota. Aquilo que ela era no momento. Mais e mais dores, não tão intensas nem memoráveis como a primeira, se sucederam conforme Legolas se habilitava a tirar todas as flechas de ambas as suas asas com precisão. Quando acabara, ela sentia as feridas pulsarem, protestantes, o que entorpecia metade de seu corpo.

-Perdoe-me - pediu ele, baixinho, só permitindo que Sallen ouvisse.

Ela, com lágrimas azuis nos olhos, o olhou de um jeito que fez o elfo se sentir mais culpado do que nunca.

-Tudo bem... - falou com a voz chorosa e trêmula, abraçando o próprio corpo. Olhou o arsenal de armas que havia sido retirados de seu corpo.

Pra quem nunca vira Sallen assustada, a cena tomava dimensões maiores afinal, quando o mais forte se abala, é porque as coisas vão mau. Ficaram todos em silêncio vendo a jovem nua com boa parte do corpo cheia de escamas negras e hematomas feios de se olhar: não que cada um estivesse muito melhor do que ela, mas Sallen tivera uma parte de seu corpo transformada em carne viva e ainda assim não reclamava.

Foi pouco o tempo para sua dignididade voltar a reinar em seu coração, feito o sol de meio dia que queima tudo abaixo de si, ditando a sua vontade. Ela se ergueu, agora mais para dragão do que pessoa, e olhou o rei Theoden nos olhos, esperando o próximo movimento. Ele limpou a garganta: o animal era a maior criatura que já vira depois de um Elephanto.

-E agora, meu rei? - perguntou Aragorn, dando um passo a frente: seu cabelo grudava na testa por conta do suor.

Theoden parecia bastante abalado com a perda de tantos homens. Seu olhar estava confuso, procurando qualquer luz no final daquele corredor da morte: encarou cada pessoa dentro do salão, em silêncio, deixando bem claro que a decisão que iria tomar seria, provavelmente, a última coisa que fariam, que dariam um último ato de honra antes da morte inevitável. Sallen não ouviu as pelavras que sairam da boca do rei pois naquele momento um cheiro bom invadiu suas narinas. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma brisa fresca junto com o aroma e tudo ficou em paz no seu coração pesado: cheiro de grama fresca e dia de verão, cheiro de livros amontoados em último lugar, cheiro de tempo, morte e vida. Sorriu, sabendo que esse cheiro provinha de seu único e melhor amigo.  
Gandalf estava perto.

Aragorn pareceu também notar a presença do mago, pois a olhou, sorrindo, e ambos acenaram um para o outro, como companheiros. No instante seguinte, os homens irrompiam pelos portões do salão a cavalo, liderados por um dragão que limpava o caminho com as chamas e garras, rugindo. Os guerreiros fizeram suas armas se chocararem contra espadas e carne de orcs em várias sequencias, limpando o caminho até chegarem ao térreo, onde desceram pela rampa que os levava até a entrada **_correta_** do abismo de Helm. Sallen não podia mais voar (apostava que sua asa havia deslocado alguma articulação), mas não a empedia de sacudir a forte cauda de um lado para o outro, um chicote largo e pesado feito uma árvore e do mais duro couro, derrubando vários no chão. Por diversas vezes fora atingida, já que não estava acostumada a lutar no chão, corpo a corpo, e os ossos de dragão são geralmente muito frágeis e leves, ótimos para ajuda-los a levantar vôos e arranjar várias fraturas.  
Então um clarão, bem na depressão de um dos vales que cercava o abismo. E lá estava Gandalf, solitário, montado em seu cavalo branco e resplandecente como um herói. Logo apareceu um cavaleiro. e outros tantos que desataram a descer a ladeira a um galope feroz em uma torrente que parecia não acabar. Os orcs voltaram suas lanças para o novo go surgiu da ponta do cajado do mago, ofuscando a visão dos monstros e permitindo que os guerreiros as desviassem com facilidade.

Em pouco tempo, tudo acabara com um massacre demorado.

* * *

_N.A.: Ufa! Maior capítulo até agora. Eu deteeeesto descrever batalhas XP...Acho chatinho o.o_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Amor parte 1

Havia festa na parte interna do castelo: muita música, gritos de alegria, pessoas dançando a rindo alto. Sallen ouvia os sons abafados que passavam pelas paredes e janelas abertas, deitada no chão, seu corpo enorme rodando o castelo, como se zelasse por ele da mesma maneira que protegeria um filhote. Suspirou, cansada, olhando para os remendos que foram feitos em suas asas: pontos negros costuravam de maneira grosseira aquela membrana de película borrachuda e difícil de puxar. Um remendo enorme parecia ter sido feito na da esquerda, onde o gancho havia perfurado. Ronronou, soprando fogo nas escamas da pata afim de matar as bactérias provenientes da lama e do sangue.

A noite estava tão silenciosa, tão aliviada pelo triunfo dos homens e elfos que, aquela noite, parecia sorrir discretamente para aquele pedaço de terra batalhador. Estava tão tranquilo que o dragão podia escutar Mery e Pippin cantar em plenos pulmões lá dentro, batendo suas gordas canecas de cerveja umas nas outras enquanto sapateavam sobre a mesa com seus pés peludos. Sorriu, um pouco feliz de ver aqueles pequeninos tão contentes quanto os outros, impedindo que as perdas atrapalhassem sua noite de triunfo. Queria que todos ali se divertissem por ela.

-Trouxe lá de dentro - uma voz gentil disse, quebrando o silêncio em vários pedaços.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, surpresa ao ver Aragorn com um balde de cerveja nas mãos. Embora ele tentasse disfarçar, carregava o recipiente com muito esforço. Rapidamente, colocou no chão, diante das patas dianteiras dela. Sallen piscou, ainda confusa com aquele tratamento amigável: depois de assistir ao poder de destruição de um dragão, as pessoas passavam a evitar esses animais.

-Não bebo nada com álcool - foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

-Mas eu não trouxe cerveja - o sorriso esperto que se formou em seus lábios a fez ficar envergonhada. Rapidamente, levou o focinho até o conteúdo do balde, farejando o líquido: era algum tipo de sidra de maçã ou algo parecido: ela não se aprofundou muito no conteúdo do recipiente pois logo afundava o focinho no líquido, sorvendo de cada gota com avidez, sentindo o gosto doce e envolvente desce-lhe pela garganta fazendo quase que seu corpo cantar. Não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez em que provara de algo tão delicioso quanto aquilo.

Aragorn a observava com um sorriso, divertindo-se ao ver aquele dragão que a pouco mostrara ser frio e arisco se transformar tão facilmente em uma criatura dócil e faminta. Resolveu deixar Sallen sozinha, afinal, deveria estar cansada depois de uma batalha, carregar feridos para cima e para baixo e ainda passar por costuras em seu corpo. Entrou novamente no salão, quando abriu a porta uma barulheira só invadiu a noite, mas logo voltou a murmurar baixinho quando a entrada fora selada.

Quando tivera certeza de que Aragorn não estava mais por pero, Sallen ergueu os olhos pelo portal onde ele acabara de sumir: não conseguia compreender nenhum deles! Já havia deixado claro de que recusaria as tentativas de amizades de qualquer um deles, e ainda assim continuavam a investir com seu carinho e companheirismo. Por um momento, pensou em rever suas decisões, mas voltar atrás feria seu orgulho gravemente,então o dragão apenas balançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos tolos e voltou a beber da sidra, apenas lançando a língua em direção o liquido daquela vez. Sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca ali, no frio e escuridão enquanto toda a diversão e alegria ficavam contidas em quatro paredes bem ao seu lado. Parecia um mundo de sorrisos onde ela nunca seria uma convidada. Olhou para a luz brilhante que, assim como ela, observava o mundo, única. Soltou um uivo, um som, o mesmo que fizera em Valfenda a tanto tempo atrás...Pareciam anos e anos no passado. Aquele ganido correu a região árida, indo por alguns kilometros, mas sempre sem trazer resposta alguma.

Então ouviu um grunhido atrás de si, pouco semelhante ao que ela acabara de fazer, e quando voltou a cabeça na direção da origem do som, se deparou com Legolas, em cima do telhado, as mãos em forma de concha na boca e um sorriso bobo escapando pelos cantos.

Ah, como ela desejara vê-lo, cuidar de suas feridas, estar ao seu lado enquanto se recuperava, porém Gandalf a deixara com tantas tarefas nas mãos que não lhe sobrara tempo algum,e tudo aquilo acabara ficando só na vontade. Sallen queria saber como ele se sentia, se ele estava preocupado com ela, se ele a perdoaria pelo evento no salão do palácio do abismo de Helm. Além do mais, estar perto de Legolas a deixava tranquila, ao menos sabendo que ele estava bem.

-Boa noite, cara dama! - disse ele, com as bochechas coradas: seria frio ou...

Legolas saltou do telhado e saltou bem diante dela, vacilando um pouco antes de ficar de pé. Sallen bufou: elfos não se desequilibravam em uma situação daquelas. Seria possível que Legolas estivesse um pouco...bêbado? A ideia a quase fazia rir. _Quase._

-Você está bem? - perguntou, controlando-se para não abanar a cauda tamanha a sua alegria era de ve-lo tão descontraído.

-Bem? As estrelas brilham, a luz nos ilumina, os homens festejam! E como é magnífico ver o dragão, senhorita Sallen! Estou em glória!- seus movimentos eram exagerados e sua voz estava um pouco alta demais.

-Vejo que está comemorando bastante - tinha que manter a voz fria, lembrou-se. Voltou a bebericar sua sidra.

-Dama Sallen, não posso mais conter o que sinto! - a jovem não se importou dele ter dito aquilo aos berros: o que sentia? O QUE? Seu coração batia tão devagar que ela achou que iria morrer. Ficou petrificada quando Legolas ajoelhou-se diante dela - Ver um dragão tão nobre! Ter essa chance! Isso faz meu coração cantar!

Sallen revirou os olhos: teve as esperanças totalmente destruídas naquele instante. Então ele só se importava com sua forma draconiana? Só via isso nela? Percebeu que sua bebida havia acabado e agora teria de ficar olhando para aquele elfo que roubava sua atenção como o ladrão mais furtivo.

Como ele poderia estar naquele estado? Sabia que elfos tinham alta tolerância a álcool, a não ser que tenha bebido MUITO mesmo. E se fosse assim, passaria a próximas horas daquele jeito. Não vendo outra solução, Sallen se levantou, aproximando a cabeça escamosa dele.

-Vamos, Vossa Alteza! Acho que deve tomar uma ducha fria - "pelo menos vai acabar com o porre", pensou, enquanto apenas com os lábios o segurava pela parte de traz dos trajes de festa, os mesmos que usara quando dera a notícia de Gandalf havia partido.

Legolas protestou enquanto o dragão dava a volta pela construção e ficava diante do quarto da comitiva do anel: ali enfiou a cabeça pela janela e o colocou lá dentro. Quando foi sair, ora vejam, ficara presa!

Grunhiu, forçou, até arranhou a pintura da batente da janela, mas de nada adiantava: suas orelhas seriam arrancadas fora com alguns chifres se puxasse com mais força.

-Mas que inferno! - rugiu, girando a cabeça mais uma vez, mas estava totalmente atolada.

-Isso é perfeito...

Quando Sallen dera por si, Legolas estava muito perto, tocando seu rosto por entre as narinas, acariciando as escamas lentamente, indo até sua testa, onde a fazia fraquejar. Seus olhos azuis o fitaram e seu olhar foi retribuído pelos cinzentos dele. Como o elfo era bonito... Da ponta de suas orelhas até o queixo fino logo abaixo dos lábios fortes. Era a única coisa que ela conseguia ver naquele estado. Será que ele notara que suas narinas agora se abriam com mais freqüência, deixando aquela respiração frenética abastecer o corpo do dragão? Certamente que sim. Ainda que bêbado, Legolas não era bobo.

-Adeus - disse ela, bem fraco, se a cabeça de dragão havia desaparecido.

Agora havia um par de mãos agarrados firmemente a janela. Sallen se arrastou para dentro do quarto na forma humana, seu corpo coberto por uma roupa feita totalmente de couro, massageando as bochechas e orelhas doloridas de tanto serem esticadas para liberta-la du buraco. Caiu no chão sobre a cama de alguém, mas não se importou: achou que seu pescoço iria quebrar a qualquer momento. Quando viu que estava tudo certo, reparou em um elfo deitado ao seu lado com a expressão mais sonhadora que ela já vira; realmente patético. Agora que se dera conta que estava sozinha em um quarto com um elfo bêbado que mal se continha por ter uma semi-dragão por perto, suas bochechas coraram rapidamente, deixando-na tão vermelha quanto o rosto de Legolas.

-Olhe! Você também está ruborizada - ele debruçou-se no antebraço direito e colocou a ponta do indicador esquerdo no final do nariz dela - Mas duvido que tenha bebido como eu: Venci Guimli, Aragorn e acredito que mais dois ou três homens em uma disputa de quem virava mais canecas de cerveja para chegar ao estado que estou! E nós, elfos, temos uma ótima tolerância ao álcool, - ainda que bêbado, seu hálito era fresco como o do mais puro jardim. Sallen estava vendo aquele rosto tão de perto, tão vulnerável... - Mas quando ficamos assim, exatamente desse jeito que estou agora, como o mais bobo anão que acha toneladas de pedras preciosas, levamos muito, muito tempo para voltarmos ao normal. - ele deu uma risadinha boba.

Sallen sacudiu a própria cabeça; aquele sujeito estava bêbado e ela ali, tirando proveito da situação. Provavelmente Legolas mal se lembraria daquele momento no dia seguinte! O afastou pelos ombros e se levantou, com a longa cauda balançando de um lado para o outro acima do chão.

-Vamos, Legolas - ela deu a volta elfo e começou a puxa-lo para cima pelas axilas: o que fora difícil, já que ele era um sujeito grande em relação ao corpo da minúscula humana que a jovem adotava naquele instante.

-Você nunca me chamou desse jeito, cara dama - riu ele, deixando-se levar por Sallen da cama até o lavatório, e até lá, ficou falando sobre sua terra, seus afazeres quando era mais jovens, sobre como estava começando a apreciar a companhia de Guimli...

O aposento era feito de pedra desregular para evitar que qualquer idiota escorregasse ali dentro. Havia um pouco de lodo em alguns cantos do lavatório. O cheiro era forte por conta de alguma planta que usavam na limpeza, e a luz vinha de lamparinas penduradas em cada parede. Não era um lugar amplo, apenas havia uma bomba d'água manual em um canto onde a boca estava apontada para uma bacia vazia feita de madeira. Com a cauda, Sallen pressionou a manivela diversas vezes até o recipiente estar cheio até a metade.

-Bom, vá se despir e depois jogue a água no seu corpo. Vai faze-lo sentir-se melhor... - e quando fez menção de soltá-lo, Legolas a segurou pelos dois braços olhando para as bochechas coradas da jovem.

-Não quero que vá - confessou na voz mais singela que ela já escutara sair daqueles lábios.

-Legolas, escute - estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter a voz firme: as mãos firmes do elfo fechando em sua pele nua, fazendo a magia ser bombeada tão forte quanto o sangue de um para outro. Ela estava fraquejando porque estava sã; ele se mantinha inabalado por causa do álcool. O que era, convenhamos, uma grande ironia -Eu preciso sair para dar-lhe espaço. Jogue uma água fria no corpo, vai fazer o efeito do álcool passar. Vai faze-lo se sentir melhor. - puxava, quase sem força, seu corpo para longe das garras dele.

-Eu não quero ficar sóbrio tão cedo. Embora meu povo adore celebrar os dias com grandes festas, é a primeira vez que me vejo na oportunidade de beber o quanto quiser para..."soltar-me" ao meu bel prazer - com a ponta do pé esquerdo, ele havia fechado a porta, a única saida que Sallen via. A jovem sabia que poderia se transformar a qualquer momento e partir para bem longe dali, livrar-se de toda aquela situação, mas seu coração a impedia de mudar de forma ou de fazer suas pernas correrem pois queria ver até onde tudo aquilo iria dar.

Além do que – prosseguiu ele – Está noite não quero que passe sozinha, como faz em todas as outras. E embora não pareça, também me sinto da mesma maneira que você: só nesse mundo onde para todos os seres o tempo corre de maneira imperdoável, então não me deixe aqui – falou, finalmente a soltando.

Ela poderia ter ido embora, poderia te-lo derrubado por tamanho abuso, poderia até mesmo jogar água no elfo e acabar com tudo aquilo, mas a verdade fora de que a expressão que o rosto de Legolas, sempre tão passivo e observador, agora era extremamente triste e suplicante. O efeito de alegria da cerveja já deveria estar passando.

-Está bem, jovem príncipe – falou ela abrindo a porta – ficarei aqui, mas o deixarei banhar-se em paz. Agora o faça antes que eu mude de idéia.

Mal ela acabara de dize-lo que ele começara a desabotoar a parte dianteira de suas vestimentas superiores. Sallen logo lhe deu as costas, mesmo que ouvisse uma voz gritando "ESPIE O ELFO! ESPIE O ELFO!" na sua cabeça. Estar naquela situação era embaraçoso, mas também um teste digno de autocontrole e confiança. Resolveu olhar as garras que se projetavam da ponta do seu dedo quando um braço nu carregando vestes elegantes surgiu ao seu lado.

-Importa-se de por ao lado de meu arco? Eu ficaria bastante agradecido...– perguntou Legolas.

Fingindo ser a coisa mais natural do mundo, ela pegou a muda de roupas cuidadosamente dobradas e levou até onde haviam outros pertences do elfo. Prendeu a respiração, não querendo saber qual era o odor mais intimido daquela criatura e rapidamente abandonou tudo em seu devido lugar, voltando ao se posto no exato instante onde a água se chocava contra a pedra ao ser derrabada sobre o corpo do elfo. A tentação estava matando Sallen de maneira mais eficiente do que qualquer outro veneno.

Outro som de água caindo e um gemido surdo a fizeram ficar arrepiada. O balde parecia ter sido posto no chão. Como ele estava agüentando aquela friagem com o corpo molhado ela não saberia dizer, apenas se deu conta de uma testa gelada estava encostada em seu ombro segundos depois.

-S-Sa...Sa-Sal... – ele tentava balbuciar seu nome, porém seu maxilar tremia tanto que o esforço era sobre-humano. Suas mãos apertavam a batente da porta com tamanha força que as juntas estavam brancas feito papel.

O príncipe élfico estava congelando vivo!

Sallen pegou o primeiro cobertor que viu e lançou ao redor do corpo nu de Legolas que tremia violentamente. Fechou o agasalho no peito dele e o guiou para o interior do quarto até onde supostamente seria a cama de Legolas. Lentamente, o fez se sentar no colchão improvisado enquanto o segurava para que não caísse por falta de equilíbrio. Olhou, ainda que sem intenção, as pernas nuas do príncipe: brancas como o rosto e sem nenhum pêlo. Perfeitamente lisas. E os pés, fortes, mas ainda assim elegantes, com unhas bem desenhadas e arredondadas que agora tinham um tom roxo por causa do frio.

-P-P-Por que f-fi-ca olhan-lhando? – gaguejou ele apertando o tecido ainda mais contra o peito.

Ela precisou pensar muito em uma boa desculpa.

-Curiosidade – deu os ombros, tocando-lhe os cabelos dourados. Oh, como gostava do elfo. Um sentimento tão forte como aquele não deveria existir dentro de uma criatura tão poderosa – Nunca vi o corpo de nada que não fosse o meu. Queria comparar...

Então o olhar que ele lhe lançou nunca fora tão duro e tão fixo, tão perdido e avaliador quanto aquele. Legolas parecia feito de pedra nas órbitas oculares. Aquele cinza a prendia de tal maneira que parecia ser um quarto menor naquele instante. Ele parecia pensar muito, mas muito em algo pessoal.

-Eu penso que – finalmente disse – ainda há um efeito do álcool em mim para que aconteça o que estou prestes a fazer.

Trêmulo, ele deixou a coberta cair de suas mãos até seu colo, de onde foram retiradas quando ele se sentou de fronte para Sallen; Ela havia fechado os olhos quando o tecido ainda não havia passado dos ombros. Em pânico, procurou levantar-se, mas mãos geladas fecharam-se sobre as suas. Ainda tremiam quando ele falou.

-Sacie sua curiosidade, senhorita – disse ele, controlando a língua e lábios para que não balbuciasse – Tantos séculos na ignorância é um erro. Gostaria de ter a honra de acabar com uma de suas duvidas.

-Vossa Alteza, eu realmente... – um aperto em alguns nódulos em suas mãos a fez prender a respiração: o cheiro natural de Legolas invadia lentamente suas narinas, infiltrando-se, deixando-na atordoada.

-Eu peço, cara dama, que o faça. Não devo estar em sã consciência, contudo...

Ela quis gritar bem alto quando um polegar e um dedo indicador apertando levemente seu queixo. Seu rosto começou a ser puxado para baixo, até ficar na horizontal. Agora seus olhos estavam tão comprimidos que faziam sua cabeça latejar. Aqueles dedos frios saíram de seu queixo até a bochecha, seguindo cada curva, cada relevo, cada detalhe como se com aquilo pudesse gravar em sua mente quem ela era.

-Sallen – pela primeira vez, ele dissera seu nome – Não sei de que feitiço se trata ou de qual encantamento que está em questão, mas... – agora acariciava os cabelos dela. A jovem parecia estar quase chorando – não me aquieto a noite sabendo que está sozinha no frio. E mal me controlo quando a vejo se contendo de maneira fria e imponente. Vê-la no abismo de Helm tão ferida e abalada quase me destruiu. Não compreendo o que se passa pois até então meus sentimentos mais fortes eram por música e a liberdade selvagem da natureza. Por favor, olhe para mim – relutante, Sallen abriu os olhos, fazendo uma força descomunal para mate-los fixos somente, SOMENTE nos olhos do elfo – Eu não posso compreender como algo assim aconteça em um momento inoportuno como este que toda a Terra Média está vivendo, contudo acho que aquilo que consegue nascer no mais perfeito caos e em meio a tanta morte promete ser forte e belo acima de qualquer outra coisa. Vejo uma oportunidade tão certa de ter alguém para ver um tempo que não passa junto a mim, vejo novas idéias, novos pensamentos, novas histórias, vejo novas possibilidades de tempos melhores, e tudo isso eu vejo em você. A quero de modo estranho para mim; é tudo inédito em meu corpo e alma e... – ele parou para aquecer as pontas dos pés (ou talvez para se concentrar no que diria a seguir), mas ela se recusou a ver o ato – e não sei como expressar essa angustia que me rasga o peito quando não a sinto por perto. Sallen, a menos que eu esteja errado, a menos que todo o meu conhecimento sobre vida e angústias e sentimentos de todos os seres que vagam por essa terra seja de absurda ignorância, eu acho que a amo.

* * *

_**N.A.: Aaaaahn...O Clima tá começando a esquentar, não é? Eu vi uma cena exluída do senhor dos anéis que se tratava de Gumli e Legolas em um concurso pra ver quem bebia mais e me baseei nisso^^ Foi maus demorara tanto postar (e olha que já tá tudo prontinho no computador), mas a vida está me trazendo tanto problemas U_U''''...Delz, tudo vai melhorar, tenho certeza! Bom, prometo que a próxima parte vai ser ainda melhor ;) Bjão, gente. Deixem Reviews**_ =D


	16. Chapter 16: Amor parte 2

**_N_**ão havia chão, não havia frio, não havia ar e nem mesmo pulsação para o corpo de Sallen naquele instante, ao ouvir tão almejadas palavras. Ficou estática sem ter reação alguma a não ser a respiração lenta até que seu coração recuperasse um ritmo aceitável para que ela não corresse o risco de ter um infarto. Afastou a mão do elfo do rosto ao se levantar com um olhar infeliz de estilhaçar um coração. Por algum tempo queria que o elfo sentisse tudo aquilo por ela, que se declarasse, por quantas vezes já não havia fantasiado tudo aquilo, toda cena romântica onde se beijariam e tudo ficaria bem? A agora que estava feito, via o grande buraco que havia feito para si: não podia aceitar aquele sentimento porque...

-Não pode se sentir desse jeito sobre mim - falou ela: sua voz tremia, mas era de nervosismo. Estava sendo hipócrita a negar aquele sentimento que queria tanto ter e até lutara para conquistar de certo modo, contudo agora jogar tudo fora, toda aquela conquista...seria cruel!

-Posso sentir o que quiser por quem bem entender - dessa vez ele se levantou com a toalha a postos em sua cintura, tampando-lhe a intimidade - o coração é meu para dá-lo a quem quiser. E eu...Eu a amo, isso é certo. E sei que divide a mesma emoção comigo porque quando a toco posso senti-la no mesmo estado de fascínio que o meu.

-Não acha que é muito arrogante da sua parte dizer que sabe alguma coisa, qualquer coisa sobre mim, elfo? - agora a voz de ambos começava a se elevar, mas o barulho que vinha da festa no salão era tão alto que a discussão entre os dois estava sendo ridiculamente abafada.

-E não acha que é errado de sua parte negar algo que lhe ofereço de tão bom grado quanto meu amor e querer que eu me livre disso como uma inútil flecha partida? Você quis que esse sentimento nascesse, não tente negar - ele gritou quando a viu abrir a boca em protesto - Eu podia sentir. E vê-la sempre me observando, ainda que não notasse. Mas deixei tudo fluir do jeito que fluiu porque simplesmente estava fascinado com a criatura que você era, senhorita Sallen! E não tive medo de me afeiçoar demais, pois podia sentir que seria retribuído quando me aproximei de você em Moria e você permitiu até um toque mais intimo de minha parte. Então não diga que eu não posso me sentir dessa maneira sobre você, porque então sua conduta estaria errada!

-O que eu poderia fazer? Estava nervosa, nunca havia estado tão perto de alguém alem de Gandalf! E você era belo, inteligente, habilidoso e imortal. A idéia me atraiu como uma aranha que planta a teia em torno da mosca. Fiquei sem saber como lidar com a situação! - agora que Sallen havia perdido o controle para gritar, restava-lhe apenas se conter para não entrar em prantos. Deus, como seus olhos doíam.

-Mas escolheu a mim! Com tantos elfos em Valfenda e com tantos séculos de vida, escolheu a mim! Por quê? Por que o fez se agora não quer meus sentimentos? Por que deixa que apenas eu cuide de seus ferimentos? Por que é o meu olhar que procura primeiro ao entrar em algum lugar? Por quê?

-EU NÃO SEI, SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! EU-NÃO-SEI! - As barreiras haviam se rompido. Sallen não se permitia chorar já faziam algumas décadas, achava humilhante demais, um fator fraco demais, porém, naquele instante, nunca havia se sentido tão humana.

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão balbuciando alguma coisa em uma língua antiga. Cobria a cabeça, como se ali temesse vir alguma surra.

Mas Legolas estava comovido demais para reparar naquilo. A ofensa que lhe acabara de ser feita passou em branco por suas orelhas pontudas, e tudo que ele queria era alivia-la da dor que a fazia chorar daquela maneira tão inconsolável. O elfo se ajoelhou por sobre um lençol de alguma cama e colocou a mão no topo das costas de Sallen com carinho, sentindo algumas vértebras sob sua pele cálida.

-Perdoe-me...Não deveria ter sido tão insistente no assunto. Essa decisão só lhe diz respeito e eu...

-Por favor, eu não quero que esqueça esse sentimento! Sim, eu o quis por tanto tempo e agora estou agindo como uma perfeita idiota por ignorá-lo...O problema - seu choro ficara mais contido. Sallen fungou baixinho enquanto ajeitava o cabelo - é que eu tenho tanto medo. Eu não sei o que é isso, eu nunca tive algo para amar. Eu não sei o que devo esperar ou o que é esperado de mim, eu...Legolas, príncipe...eu...Eu aceitaria de bom grado seus sentimentos, porém não sei se o que passa dentro de mim é...amor - lentamente, ela se permitiu deitar por sobre os joelhos dele, tocando-o na altura das patelas com a ponta dos dedos.

Legolas suspirou: como Sallen estava quente. Aquilo o fez estremecer, ainda mais quando suas mãos geladas alisaram o cabelo liso da menina: ela parecia tão jovem e indefesa daquele modo, como nunca antes. Então se lembrou do frio que fazia e de ainda estava nu.

-Senhorita? – chamou.

Ela pareceu-se embaraçar com a situação. Ergueu o tronco, secando algumas lágrimas ainda penduradas em suas pestanas. Agora deixava ainda mais clara uma imagem de uma garotinha do que antes.

-Desculpe – pediu, completamente vermelha.

Ele não mais poderia esperar. A chamou pelo nome enquanto fechava sua mão em forma de concha na bochecha macia de Sallen, como ele tantas vezes havia visto homens fazerem nas mulheres. Seus olhos estavam petrificados de medo, mas o elfo não mais iria recuar: a puxou de leve, dando-lhe a escolha de rejeita-lo, o que não aconteceu. Encorajado, ele esticou-se um pouco acima das coxas, tão perto agora que podia ver algumas pequeninas escamas ainda desenhando linhas no rosto dela. A encarou, esperando alguma reação, mas ambos estavam apavorados do mesmo jeito. A ponta do nariz foi a primeira coisa que entrou em contato, Sallen se contraindo pela pele dele estar tão gelada, mas Legolas não deu muita importância enquanto colocava a mãos esquerda no pescoço dela. Podia sentia a pulsação rápida da jovem...

Os lábios se tocaram, antes só em um roçar leve, onde as temperaturas tentavam se equilibrar. Sallen se continha tanto para não tremer que chegava a duvidar que o resto da Terra não sacudisse com aquela força de vontade. Receosa, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros agora nus de Legolas, surpresa em como estavam frios. Apertou sua pele contra a dele a fim de aquece-lo e o elfo entendeu aquilo como um estímulo: seus lábios agora estavam totalmente unidos, a respiração forte e ansiosa na bochecha de ambos. Ela inclinou-se para frente e quando foi descer os braços até o busto do elfo, teve um choque.

Interrompeu o beijo com uma exclamação de surpresa, e ainda muito ofegante, conseguiu murmurar:

-Deus, você está gelado – apostava que o sorriso mais idiota do mundo estava logo abaixo de seu nariz. E daí? Havia outro exatamente igual no rosto de Legolas.

Ele não parecia rir, mas também não respirava normalmente.

-Desculpe – pediu, apertando alguns punhados de cabelos dela entre seus longos dedos. A puxou novamente para perto, porém dessa vez a beijou no topo da cabeça demoradamente. O rosto de Sallen ficou voltado para baixo e ela viu o corpo de Legolas mais perto do que imaginara: era magro e esguio, porém seus músculos estavam ali, todos bem definidos, todavia longe de parecer ridiculamente exagerado.A barriga se movia em ritmos curtos, como se fôlego lhe faltasse, e não havia pêlo algum desde o tronco e nem mesmo na virilha. Sua pele era do mais puro branco, sem manchas, marcas de queimadura ou pintas, mas havia algo que ela se perguntou como não notara antes: as dezenas, hematomas ali e aqui brotavam como fungos em uma tela de cores claras: grande, pequenos, uns de cores mais escuras do que outras. Ela nunca imaginara que um homem que andava de maneira tão elegante e agia de maneira tão natural pudesse esconder tantas marcas em seu corpo. Tocou em uma delas, perguntando-se qual era a extensão do dano. Nesse exato instante o elfo tirou os lábios de sua cabeça e contraiu-se para longe dela.

-Eu não fazia idéia que doía tanto! – falou ela, tampando o rosto com as mãos – Perdoe-me.

Ele apenas fez rir, olhando para ela com carinho e indo até sua cama, onde pegou outra muda de roupas da mochila, suas roupas de arqueiro, e colocou as vestimentas básicas, a começar pela camisa de seda azul. A esta altura, Sallen havia despertado em si uma curiosidade inédita: queria gravar cada pedaço do corpo do elfo, cada curva, cada relevo, o tom, tudo. Lamentou em silêncio ao vê-lo vestido na sua frente, ainda que o uniforme estivesse incompleto. Ela se levantou e logo foi recebida por um toque na bochecha.

-Vou até o telhado. Ficarei observando o céu noturno. Quer me acompanhar? – suas mãos agora estavam protegidas pelas dele. Seu corpo parecia mais quente, por sorte.

-Eu estou cansada, príncipe Legolas. Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco – realmente, levava cada vez mais tempo para Sallen piscar.

-Por favor, acho que as formalidades entre nós dois devem acabar devido as circunstancias atuais – e deu um sorriso doce. – De qualquer maneira, acho que merece descansar. Já fez bastante por muitos de nós.

Comparado ao dele, o sorriso da garota foi rápido. Ela desvencilhou-se das mãos de Legolas e foi até a janela, onde subiu na batente, ficando agachada.

-Onde pensa que vai? – mais uma vez, ele a tocou, as mãos fechando-se firmemente na barriga dela: logo a garota se via nos braços daquele elfo que tento...amava? a idéia a agradava de maneira tranqüilizadora, como se mais nada lhe faltasse. Ali ficou aninhada, adormecendo lentamente, e nem reparou quando foi posta no lugar onde supostamente seria a cama de Legolas.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ele ficou ali, deitado ao lado dela, mirando seu rosto, e nem quantas canções cantou até estar completamente adormecida (o que fora uma pena: Sallen, nem aproveitara dos dons musicais de Legolas), só soube que logo estava envolvida na mais bela paz e descanso. E a última coisa que havia visto fora aquele lindo rosto angelical.

* * *

**N.A.: Foi muito decepcionante? Sei lá, acredito que nos textos onde existe um romance entre dois personagens a parte do beijo é sempre a mais esperada. Mas vou me esforçar bastante para continuar a manter o interesse de vocês.**

**Queria agradecer a Portuguese Irish que vem acompanhando a história e Gesi =D Que bom que venho escrevendo bem ^^' Bom, pessoal. Por hora é só.**

**Beijos  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Contraste

_**A**_cordou com a deliciosa sensação de que sua cabeça estava explodindo para todos os lados. Rosnei, pressionando os dois lados de meu rosto com força, como quem tenta manter as duas metades juntas em torno do cérebro. –

-Gandalf! Gandalf! – chorei, balançando o tronco para frente e para traz. Senti um gosto metálico em minha boca e desesperei-me ao notar que era sangue.

-Calma, criança! – suas mãos cobriram as minhas e a dor passou.

Até a respiração de Sallen respiração estava trêmula devido a um sofrimento tão súbito como aquele: estar sonhando e de repente sentir que ia morrer por causa de dor não era um contraste lá muito feliz. Ela passou a mão por debaixo do nariz e viu o sangue ali, manchando seus dedos, e a sujeira foi rapidamente limpa por parte da manta do mago Branco.

-Sauron... – ela murmurou. Estava mais branca do que nunca.

-Pippin!

Todos se voltaram para o hobbit que estava ali, estatelado no chão e suando frio. Gandalf rapidamente se pôs diante dele, tocando seu rosto com cuidado e as vezes fechando os olhos e voltando-se para uma concentração descomunal. Contudo Sallen não via nada, estava ainda se recuperando do susto que tomara e tentando recolocar suas idéias no lugar: sua cabeça parecia agora uma enorme gaiola onde pássaros alvoroçados voavam ao serem espantados de seus poleiros pacíficos.

-Sallen.

A garota ergueu os olhos e viu os dois orbes azuis que pertenciam a Legolas: seu maxilar estava tenso, o que deixava o músculo bem torneado em sua bochecha. Ela deixou que ele encostasse sua testa na dela e seus narizes roçarem, mesmo que soubesse que haviam olhares voltados para os dois.

-Posso fazer alguma coisa...Para alivia-la desse tormento? - seu hálito era fresco.

-Tire-me daqui – murmurou ela - Preciso ver as estrelas.

Com um suspiro compreensivo, o elfo se pôs de pé, mas permaneceu tocando o topo da cabeça da garota com os dedos.

-Vou leva-la para fora, Gandalf.

-Por favor, faça isso, jovem elfo. – o mago não lhe deu muita atenção.

No instante seguinte a menina-dragão estava nos braços do arqueiro.

Sallen gostou do ar frio e do céu noturno acenando para ela lá de cima. O tempo todo ela ficou com a cabeça voltada para o lado oposto de onde Mordor estava. Por um minuto, a dor de cabeça lutou para permanecer e depois foi-se embora, como uma brisa que passou, gerou certo incomodo e depois não deixou nada além de uma lembrança vaga.

-Melhor agora? – pergunto Legolas. A garota percebeu que ele ainda a carregava.

-Muito. Agradeço, Príncipe Élfico – sorriu, afagando-lhe os cabelos dourados. Os traços de seu rosto ficavam ainda mais fortes sob a luz do luar.

-Pippin está melhor – os dois se voltaram para a escada que levava ao telhado onde Aragorn estava – Mas Gandalf vai partir com ele daqui a pouco tempo.

-Gandalf irá partir? – contorcendo-se, Sallen esforçou-se para se ver livre dos braços de Legolas. Marchou até o guerreiro com as sobrancelhas franzidas – Por que?

-Parece que Merry teve uma visão dos planos de Sauron e viu um ataque a Gondor. Estão indo para lá assim que puderem avisar o regente da guerra.

Sallen não podia ver como os olhos de Legolas brilhavam de ciúmes quando a via tão preocupada com Gandalf a ponto de lhe dar as costas e o ignorar quando ele com toda devoção e carinho a trouxera até o telhado. Contudo Aragorn percebeu a amargura na expressão do amigo e não lhe custou muito esforço para juntar as peças.

-Dama Sallen, a avisarei quando estiverem de partida. Asseguro-lhe que vou ajuda-los até o momento. Fique aqui e descanse. São pedidos do próprio Gandalf.

-Sinto muito, Sr. Aragorn, mas quero estar ao lado de Gandalf para os preparativos. Talvez ele queira falar comigo ou...

-Dama Sallen – ele repousou as duas mãos com força em ambos os ombros da jovem – Sauron esteve presente na mente do jovem Pippin, no quarto onde dormíamos a pouco. Gandalf disse que não queria que você se aproximasse do local ou do hobbit. Ele está preocupado. Não vejo companhia melhor pra você agora do que Legolas. Fique aqui com ele. Está em boas mãos.

-Eu... – seus olhos claros suplicaram. Sallen só fez suspirar – Está certo. Saiba que fico sob protesto.

O guerreiro riu, descendo as escadas lançando um olhar rápido para Legolas antes de sumir pela porta mais abaixo. A garota cruzou os braços detestando tudo aquilo: era como a separarem do próprio braço! Sua ansiedade só fazia aumentar e deixar sua cabeça quase que louca de preocupação. Até que braços tenros enlaçaram sua cintura.

-Eles vão ficar bem. – sussurrou Legolas perto de seu ouvido.

-Não sei. Algo me diz que o fim está muito próximo.

-Por favor, afaste esses pensamentos sombrios – Sallen não pode deixar de conter um suspiro quando os braços se fecharam de um jeito mais firme em torno de seu corpo e o nariz do elfo traçava caminho em seu cabelo.

-Majestade, por favor, estamos a pé de guerra. Não acho que seja momento para...

-Eu a amo – interrompeu ele. Sallen precisou se desvencilhar dos braços dele para conseguir olha-lo nos olhos jeito que queria – De uma forma totalmente nova.

Seus dedos percorreram as laterais do rosto da garota e desceram pelo pescoço. E ela só via o formato das sobrancelhas dele: longas e levemente inclinadas. Lábios finos e rosto magro. Queria muito beija-lo, mas a preocupação com Gandalf bloqueava totalmente sua mente. E depois tudo parecia tão distorcido quando palavras feito aquelas corriam até seus ouvidos e seus olhos só conseguiam ver o vermelho das batalhas.

-Vamos das uma volta – disse ela por fim. Não achava o telhado do prédio um lugar apropriado para estarem naquele momento, a vista de inconveniências e olhares curiosos.

Sallen contornou o corpo do elfo e com um salto, já o olhava vários metros acima do chão na forma de um grande dragão negro. Lançou-lhe algo que parecia um sorriso e curvou as costas a fim de permitir que Legolas subisse até suas costas e ali se acomodassem para que ela pudesse se atirar no céu estrelado

-Tudo parece tão diferente aqui de cima - comentou o elfo debruçando-se sobre o pescoço escamoso de Sallen.

-Meu mundo sempre foi diferente - respondeu ela, inclinando-se para a direita e fazendo uma nuvem remexer-se logo atrás, sendo incomodada de tão eterna paz encontrada ali nos céus.

O bater das asas era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida a uma altura daquelas, mas ainda assim, provava que nas alturas, ainda havia uma tranquilidade há muito perdida no mundo dos homens. Sallen sempre soubera disso, e era de um grande sacrifício diminuir as cargas de vôos para manter segredo sobre sua identidade e/ou paradeiro. Ela não sabia se Legolas compreendia que aquele passeio de aspecto simples era algo extremamente importante, afinal, subir em suas costas e compartilhar daquela vista e sensações de se ver livre no ar significava uma criação de laço forte se não eterno.

De repente, ela ouviu um som profundo, igual a um lamento ecoado dentro das águas calmas de algum oceano. Rapidamente, o dragão inclinou a cabeçorra para baixo, mergulhando em uma nuvem gorda que passava sob suas patas: ali, ela pouco via, porém também pouco era visto dela. Seu coração martelava no peito, temendo pela vida daquele que carregava nas costas.

-Sallen? - Legolas chamou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ela apenas fez sinal para que ele se calasse. Tentando ver qualquer coisa que fosse em meio as gotículas d'água, o dragão procurou apenas planar, evitando reproduzir o som de bater de asas ou até mesmo afastar a nuvem para longe do seu corpo. E o lamento continuava, o barulho de um considerável inimigo de Sallen. Mas ela sabia que poderia lidar com o monstro, só não tinha certeza se o elfo conseguiria acompanha-la na batalha.  
Então um som mais agudo, e um hálito negro e fétido estava a poucos centímetros de seu focinho. O Nazgul voltava a escuridão de seu capacete direto para o dragão, o brilho frio da espada que ele empunhava não a assustava. Sallen havia perdido totalmente a noção de seu tamanho desde o dia em que retornara com Gandalf para o plano mortal: o corpo do oponente não era muito maior que sua barriga, e ele também parecia ter notado que atacar quem quer que estivesse no território aéreo com ele naquele instante havia sido um erro. Arqueei o que no meu rosto draconiano deveriam ser as sobrancelhas e ataquei.

O inimigo mergulhou para o meio das nuvens, contudo com o tamanho de Sallen naquele momento, não tinha como ir muito longe e não demorou para que a boca do dragão se fechasse no corpo do Nazgul e sua montaria. Sallen mastigou sua refeição por um tempo até se dar conta do gosto azedo que a dupla tinha. Ela fez a descida mais rápida que conseguia e tocou o chão já louca para deixar a carcaça no solo. Cuspiu por diversas vezes o sangue em sua boca, contudo aquele sabor terrível era incapaz de deixar sua boca, até ela ter a brilhante ideia de soltar fogo pela garganta e torrar as bactérias instaladas em seus dentes.

-Eca – até que se lembrou de algo importante – Legolas? Está bem?

Nada. Ela voltou o pescoço enorme para a pequena criatura pálida entre suas asas.

-Majestade?

E ele a olhou de um jeito...

-Quero morrer seu amigo, dama Sallen.

O dragão não esperava uma resposta daquelas então caiu no riso, o que é um som assustador quando saia de um lagarto daquele tamanho: assemelhava-se a um rosnado ou ronco, contudo com pausas maiores para a pega de ar.

-Tem muito mais que minha amizade, Príncipe Élfico.

Sallen pode jurar que o viu corar.

* * *

**N.A.: QUE TRISTE! X'(...Mais alguns capítulos e tudo acaba! Ai, ai, vou sentir falta disso. Bom, quero preparar a todos e ir logo dizendo: eu ODEIO finais clichês, então vou fazer muita, muita força para não dar um último capítulo muito óbvio para vocês. Me desculpem. Mas prometo que vou ter o dobro do trabalho para pensar em um final feliz incomum, contudo se não for possível...Ai, ai, enfim, queria agradecer a todos que insistem em acompanhar a história mesmo quando não está em seus melhores dias U_U**

**Bjão a todos  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Calcanhar de Aquiles

A carcaça do Nazgul foi achada mais tarde e criou tamanho alvoroço na cidade que Sallen precisou intervir e a saída de Gandalf acabou atrasando por uma hora. O dragão precisou se afastar do local habitado por pessoas, cavar um buraco fundo suficiente para esconder todo corpo e depois queimar a terra daquela área como sinal de que algo mal estava ali e nada nasceria por todo o terrno. Feito isso e retornando ao palácio de Theoden, foi recebida com gritos de alegria e parabenização por ter matado um dos Cavaleiros das Trevas. Sallen sentiu-se muito estranha por ver sorrisos voltados para ela e comemorações por causa de algo que ela havia feito: tudo tão fora do que costumava ser no seu passado. Perdeu a conta da quantidade de tapas nas costas e apertos de mãos recebeu.

-Antes de partir, minha cara, temos que conversar – Gandalf andava com um balanço estranho por ter de se apoiar no cajado. Sallen o seguia de perto, ansiosa já que não queria que o mago partisse – O que estou prestes a dizer é de absoluto sigilo e não deve ser repassado a ninguém. Você entende?

Ela fez que sim. Gandalf olhou ao seu redor e a puxou para um canto ao lado da escadaria coberto pelas sombras.

-Os ventos me trouxeram notícia de tempos que se aproximam então tenho pedido importante a fazer: Mais tarde, os homens de Theoden irão marchar para Minas Tirith e vão parar no caminho para repor as energias. Quando repousaram ao cair da noite, alguém importante ira se juntar aos cavaleiros de Rohan e terá algo muito importante para tratar com Aragorn. Esse alguém mudara o curso de nosso guerreiro, Legolas e Guimli. Quero que os siga: Não me importa o quanto Theoden peça para que fique, não importa o quão errado seja ir com os três, mas preciso que me prometa que ira acompanhar aqueles que são da Comitiva do Anel e deixar o resto para traz. Prometa!

Sallen balançou a cauda, nervosa por ver Gandalf naquele estado fazendo tanto mistério sobre algo que ela certamente dentro de um dia iria saber. Não gostou daquela atitude e sabia que as razões do mago significavam que o futuro não seria muito bom e uma sombra a aguardava mais a frente.

-Sabe que tem minha palavra, Gandalf. Alguma vez lhe neguei algo? – ele sorriu, um pouco mais satisfeito – Protegerei e seguirei Aragorn, Guimli e Legolas até o momento que eu fique fraca o suficiente para não poder ir até você _e_ protege-lo.

-E por falar em Legolas – ele não parecia ter dado atenção ao que ela dissera logo após o nome do elfo: nunca dava – Vamos discutir sobre isso mais tarde, está bem? Ao final da guerra... – e lhe dirigiu uma piscadela.

Sallen fez muita força para não corar.

-Como desejar...Se achar que não é uma boa ideia, posso romper com isso agora mesmo...

-Criança, conversaremos depois – e depois de um tapinha amigável no ombro, ele seguiu caminho até o estábulo.

Logo em seguida Pippin se juntou a ele: estava cabisbaixo, com olheiras e pálido como nunca. Ficou ainda mais triste quando Gandalf começou a gritar sermões para suas orelhas pontudas e peludas. E a garota ficou ali, ao pés da escada olhando para seu melhor amigo partir deixando o amanhã mais incerto do que nunca para ela e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sallen temeu por não estar segura de que veria o Mago Branco de novo.

-Pronta para a guerra, cara dama?

Ela olhou para baixo e viu Guimli apoiado no machado também olhando Gandalf partir.

-Eu matei um Nazgul ontem à noite, mestre Anão. – ela deu um sorriso de desdém – Acho que isso já me qualifica para a batalha, não é mesmo?

-Realmente, quem esperaria um presente assim. Mas terão mais desses em Mordor.

-E estaremos prontos – completou ela.

* * *

Os homens preparavam o acampamento, descansavam e hidratavam seu corpo enquanto Sallen olhava a lua despontar por detrás das colinas, silenciosa e graciosa. Ela gostaria de ser assim, elegante e discreta, mas algo tão especial só podia pertencer a uma única coisa, e esta estava ali, iluminando as planícies um pouco secas. Estavam todos com medo, é claro, marchando daquele jeito para o que prometia ser a batalha final enquanto a única coisa que Sallen tinha em mente era o bem estar de Gandalf e a sua mais nova preocupação: se ela morresse...Afinal, era a única da espécie. O peso da informação fazia suas costas doerem se sua cabeça latejar. Sallen não queria ter tão importante papel na história...

-Descansando?

Ela virou-se para Aragorn, sentado ao seu lado com um cachimbo e sorriso nos lábios.

-Na verdade, me preparando. – ela acendeu o fogo com um suspiro, e a chama queimou na boca do cachimbo – Só vou poder descansar quando Gandalf e eu estivermos seguros e sem nada para fazer.

-Isso já aconteceu antes? – ele lançou-lhe um sorriso esperto.

-Não – teve de admitir. – Nem mesmo quando era criança.

Ele soprou anéis de fumaça e que se foram, lentamente, navegando pelo ar até se tornarem uma parte dele. Sallen inspirou fundo, sentindo o fogo queimar dentro da garganta, e fez o mesmo deixando uma nuvem branca escapar de seus lábios e tomar a forma de um pequeno dragão esfumaçado. O bichinho bateu asas duas vezes e sumiu mais a frente.

-Boa... – disse o guerreiro.

-Obrigada. – e soluçou, fazendo mais fumaça se projetar para fora do seu nariz – Desculpe.

-Eu sempre vivi uma vida onde era obrigado me esconder do mundo, andar temeroso preocupado com o fato de que, a qualquer momento alguém poderia me reconhecer, por mais que a possibilidade fosse remota. Mas eu tinha medo... – seus olhos encontraram com os púrpuras dela – Eu não consigo imaginar o tamanho do buraco de quem vive com o mesmo medo a mesma quantidade de dias e noites que você já viveu. Como é dar cada passo, acordar cada manhã, com medo de ser a última coisa a fazer?

-Você se acostuma – a garota suspirou, esticando as patas e olhando para os próprios pés escamosos – Vai descobrir que a maioria das coisas não podem te matar: eu sinto o cheiro de tudo que se aproxima, e o tempo castiga os homens por não poder me punir, ouço os menores ruídos...

-Então onde está a sua falha na armadura?

Ela sorriu e soltou um som alto e agudo, o mesmo que fizera em Valfenda há muito tempo atrás. O som ecoou, os cavalos relincharam, a grama e moitas farfalharam, os homens se calaram e a montanha pareceu gemer. Aragorn mal piscava quando Sallen se voltou para ele com um sorriso.

-Minha solidão. – inspirou fundo, e quando soltou o ar, vinha junto com um lamento pesado: seus olhos estavam concentrados em algum ponto no horizonte, perdidos, na verdade, dentro de sua própria mente – A única de sua espé eu morro, acabou.

* * *

**N.A.:Oie! Esse demorou um pouco mais...Affe, foi viagem, foram estudos...Desculpem mesmo. Bom, e agora fica a pergunta para eu já me preparar: Vale criar uma fanfic para depois do final da guerra contra Sauron? Fica a critério de vocês...Bom, é isso, gente. Queria agradecer especialmente a Portuguese Irish que vem deixando reviews desde sempre e eu adoooooro ler seus recados...**

**Bom, um grande abraço**

**Yume no Gaia  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Mudança de planos

Senhor Elrond se juntou ao acampamento dos homens tarde da noite. Sallen pode sentir sua presença e cheiro muito antes de que os outros o notassem, contudo havia alguma força ainda maior com ele, algo estranho e antigo, que a deixou curiosa em saber que tipo de objetivo carregava magia quase tão antiga quanto a dela...Ele entrou em uma tenda, e logo em seguida Aragorn enquanto a garota ficava empoleirada em cima de uma pedra sentindo o cheiro de carne de porco salgada sendo cozinhada por um grupo de homens à esquerda.

-Não deveria falar com o Senhor Elrond? – ela sorriu.

Ouviu o som do elfo antes que ele se desse conta. Sallen virou-se para Legolas que segurava o ar com ambas as mãos e tinha as bochechas levemente coradas. Cada vez que Sallen via sua imagem, era como se fosse a primeira: o brilho em seu rosto e cabelo era encantador.

Legolas encaixou o arco atravessado em seu corpo e a tocou no rosto. Sallen se rendeu ao contato, fechando os olhos e suspirando, morrendo de amores por aquela criatura tão fascinante. Ela usou sua mão para pressionar a dele um pouco mais contra a sua pele.

-Parece preocupada... – seus dedos deslizaram pela bochecha, correram pela testa e terminaram nos lábios e queixo dela. – O que a está atormentando?

-Não é nada, Príncipe Élfico – o rosto dele estava da altura do seu. – Não se preocupe comigo.

Ela percebeu que falara a coisa errada, porque o cenho dele franziu, confuso e preocupado, e não havia sorriso em sua boca.

-Não quero que minta.

-E eu que se preocupe. Legolas, não tente compreender meus conflitos – Sallen se inclinou e roçou seus lábios por um breve momento nos dele – As vezes, nem mesmo que os compreendo.

-Não quero que sofra. – suas mãos exploravam os fios longos do cabelo de Sallen.

-E por desejar o mesmo, não vou compartilhar meus problemas com você. Por hora, se for o caso.

Então uma ideia interessante lhe ocorreu. Gandalf mandara acompanhar a comitiva, mas se um dos integrantes estivesse com ela, então não haveria como eles se separarem, e quando tivessem de partir, ela iria junto. Sallen Desceu da pedra e segurou a mão de Legolas; o olhava com carinho enquanto andava para traz em meio ao acampamento até a sua barraca, armada por meio da magia. E o olhar dele se tornou confuso e até um tanto alarmado.

-Sallen... – em sua voz, havia preocupação e um certo tom confuso.

-Fique calmo, Vossa Alteza. Eu só quero experimentar uma coisa... – já estavam no interior da barraca, cercados de panos. Precisavam ficar com as pernas um pouco dobradas.

A garota lançou-lhe um último olhar cheio de um brilho ansioso, e se deitou no espaço coberto no chão. Era macio, e sua cabeça afundou no que deveria ser o travesseiro enquanto sua mão ainda segurava a ponta dos dedos do elfo.

-Só quero que se deite ao meu lado...Por favor.

Legolas lançou um olhar para a saída da barraca: em sua cultura, aquele gesto seria extremamente inadequado, mas duvidou que alguém visse...Sua maior preocupação seria se Elrond o encontrasse ali, contudo o olhar de Sallen destruía sua força e seu senso do que era ético ou não naquele momento. Lentamente, ele se ajoelhou, admirando o rosto dela por algum tempo, até descer pelo seu tronco, olhar a cauda e os pés de dragão. Cansado de resistir, deitou-se, recebendo-a nos braços quando a garota se encolheu contra o seu corpo feito uma criatura frágil e indefesa diante daquele mundo em guerra.

-Obrigada. – a respiração dela batia em seu pescoço – Você está quente...

-E você gelada. Por que não me disse antes? – seu queixo tocou a testa de Sallen.

-Não sei. Não percebi que estava com frio. – a cauda dela passou por cima dos corpo e puxou o dele mais para perto – Se incomoda se...eu dormir um pouco...Estou me sentindo em paz agora, e isso é tão raro...

_-Ma melilyen?_

Antes de fechar os olhos, Sallen olhou para cima e encontrou os orbes azuis de Legolas. Ele alisava sua nuca lentamente, a envolvendo em uma teia de adoração, o puro vício que a infectava pelas veias feito o mais poderoso veneno.

-_Melinyë. Melinyes! – _não agüentando ter de ver aqueles olhos azuis vasculhando sua alma, Sallen segurou a cabeça do elfo e o puxou para um beijo forte. Seus dedos iam se enterrando para dentro dos fios dourados e os lábios pressionavam uns aos outros com força. Seguindo instintos, entreabriram mais os lábios e lentamente o tocar de línguas se fez presentes, no início tímido e desorientado, e depois carinhoso e sedutor. Foi Sallen a primeira a quebrar o encanto e parar com o ato não tão rápido quanto pareceu para o elfo – E tenha certeza do que eu disse.

Ela o deixou acordado, confuso e desejando não ter sido interrompido Sallen podia ser muitas coisas, mas o papel que mais gostava de assumir era a criadora do caos.

-Sallen! Sallen!

Os sussurros eram urgentes. Confusa, a garota abriu os olhos. Era Legolas...E Guimli estava com parte do corpo para dentro da barraca.

-Rápido, está partindo!

Partindo? A ideia levou um tempo para entrar na cabeça de Sallen, e demorou ainda mais para fazer algum sentido. Saltou e ficou de pé, rasgando um pedaço da barraca para poder espiar o lado de fora: Lá ia Aragorn puxando cavalo pela cela para dentro da montanha! Sem esperar pelos outros, se postou na frente do guerreiro, que parou bruscamente ao ver o novo obstáculo.

-Olá...

-Aonde vai, Passo-Largo? – sua cauda balançava ameaçadoramente de um lado para o outro.

-Bom, com você bloqueando o caminho, duvido muito que vá a algum lugar – e deu um risinho maroto.

Guimli e Legolas se juntaram a ela, junto com o outro cavalo. Agora sua barreira tinha aumentado.

-Não me impeçam, por favor.

-Não faremos isso – o elfo falou – iremos com vocês.

Aragorn não protestou, não ficou surpreso, não pareceu aborrecido, de fato até ficara mais feliz, sorrindo em direção ao chão cheio de folhas secas e galhos quebrados. Partiram para dentro da fenda entre as duas partes da montanha.

Ali, em meio a aquelas montanhas frias, Sallen via todos os seus receios virem a tona enquanto as árvores pareciam sussurrar palavras hostis para que eles mudassem de caminho. Ela podia ouvi-las, sim, podia ouvir até mesmo aquelas altas paredes de pedra lançando maldições. De fato, não era um lugar muito feliz. Continuaram em um passo lento, embora a urgência os deixasse tensos a cada avanço.

Lá havia o mal. E magias antigas que tentavam ataca-los ou inche-los das piores má-sortes que ela já vira. A pressão era enorme, parecendo vir de todos os lados, contudo aqueles que estavam sobre não sentiam a negatividade no ar. Só aquela que estava a pé.

-É o meu limite - falou ela, depois de um tempo.

Os três se voltaram agora para uma jovem vestida totalmente de couro que olhava para tudo com uma certa repulsa.

-Não podemos parar agora! Falta pouco - Aragorn guiou seu cavalo até ela.

-Estou cansada, Passo-largo...Diferente de vocês, tenho que manter a magia o tempo todo nos protegendo de coisas que não vemos mais ainda assim tentam nos machucar. Essas montanhas me deixam exaustas, assim como a batalha do Abismo de Helm deixou. Por favor, libere-me. O mal avança mais sobre nós por conta de minha presença. Se eu deixa-los, não correrão tantos riscos - seus corpo fatigado tremia e sua pele estava pálida. Sallen vacilava sobre as pernas fracas, quase tombando no chão, já zonza pela falta de forças. E depois, não posso me dar ao luxo de perder a consciência, sendo que a qualquer momento Gandalf pode precisar de mim.

-Não vamos deixa-la. Venha - ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

Antes ela nunca notara, mas agora via que mesmo tanto tempo sob caminhadas, lutas e esforço físico, Aragorn tinha um cheiro natural bom, como o de terra pura ou ar fresco. Ela gostava daquilo.

-A menos que prefira ir com Legolas a ir comigo - brincou ele, com um sorriso gentil.

Revirando os olhos, ela aceitou a oferta agarrando-se no braço esquerdo do homem e subindo na parte traseira da cela; o cavalo protestou um pouco, mas depois de algumas palavras tranquilas pronunciadas pelo seu cavaleiro, continuou nos passos firmes pelo caminho que se abria diante do quarteto. Era impressão sua, mas as árvores não estavam se curvando sobre os dois cavalos, como se tentasse agarra-los com seus galhos quebradiços e longos. Sallen apertou seus braços em torno do homem, o que fez Legolas lançar um olhar atento pelo canto do olho, porém nada mais captou no decorrer a viagem.

E ali estava a entrada, feita a boca de um monstro faminto que tem a certeza de que a presa entraria de bom grado em sua garganta. E lá dentro, uma escuridão sem fim, quase sólida, que exalava o cheiro da morte.

-É aqui.

* * *

**N.A.: E ai? Ah, fiquei tão feliz vendo que tem gente que a fic com Sallen continue. Provavelmente vou criar outra, mas antes temos de concluir essa aqui, não é? Olha, não sabem como parece inconveniente cenas roamticas entre o elfo e a menina-dragão em PLENA GUERRA NA TERRA MÉDIA! Fala sério. Mas eu acredito que tudo é possível, então...Mais uma vez, agradecendo a Portuguese Irish (Parabéns, mesmo...Me aguentar por 18 capítulos não pe mole não. Sou uma mala T_T), e também quero agradecer a Asuen que também quer a continuação! Dells, que bom estão gostando!**

**É isso ai, pessoal! Qualquer ideia para a história, sou todos ouvidos! Abraços para todos! =D  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Conto de Sallen

Com a visão periférica, Sallen podia ver o elfo ao seu lado, na verdade, bastava senti-lo para que alguma coisa em seu estomago começasse a se remexer e lhe fazer cócegas. Não, ela não estava acostumada com aquilo, com o amor que ele sentia por ela, era quase palpável quando ambos estavam no mesmo ambiente e, de certa forma, isso a deixava constrangida. A garota não sabia como retribuir, e muito menos como aceitar facilmente os fatos novos de cada dia. Deus, ela já vivera por tantos séculos e ficava chocada como o mundo ainda poderia surpreende-la.

-Sente-se melhor?

A voz. Sedosa, feito o toque mais suave acariciou seu ouvido, arriscaria até dizendo que fora seu corpo todo. Sallen não se virou, se não suas bochechas coradas seriam flagradas por aqueles olhos espertos.

-Um pouco. Só estou cansada. - estava sempre cansada. Tinha que manter a magia funcionando tempo todo, para proteger a todos, para se manter em sua forma, e até para se manter viva. O fato de ser quem era já a fazia gastar energia.

Continuaram a descer, o caminho foi se tornando mais estreito, as paredes queriam engolir aqueles frágeis corpos conforme o quarteto descia pela garganta da montanha. Sallen não gostou. Podia ter voltado com Gandalf em nova forma e com novos pensamentos, mas sua claustrofobia em nada se alterara, continuava fixa e gerando pânico em seu coração. Até que deram em um espaço aberto, tão grande quanto minas Tirith, o que foi um pequeno sopro de alívio na alma de Sallen. O ambiente não era nada convidativo, escuro e cheio de cantos suspeitos e a menina sabia: o mal morava ali.

O pé de Gimli fez um ruído alto quando escorregou e esmagou algo frágil: olharam para um chão construído com crânios de diversas criaturas, a maioria parecendo pertencer a simples homens. Sallen não se abalou como os outros: estava acostumada com aquele tipo de cenário, se não pior. Seguiram até que seus pés tocassem a terra fria daquela caverna e seus olhos se deparassem com um portão assustador. A sensação de estar ali embaixo não era nada agradável, encurralados entre aquele bloqueio de vários metros e um abismo cujo o fundo era oculto por uma névoa fria, e a garota usava sua magia para protege-los com mais força do que nunca: havia algo poderosos em meio a aquelas paredes que tentava romper a barreira que os protegia para finalmente envolver o quarteto na mais profunda e aterrorizante escuridão.

-Quem vem perturbar o meu sono?

Uma figura começou a tomar forma ao pé da escadaria daqueles grandes portões. Os contornos eram fracos no início, até assumirem a imagem de um homem velho com um brilho espectral verde.

-Pedimos passagem. E sua ajuda, se possível.

-Vieram aqui em vão – sua voz era rouca e arrastada. O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto esquelético era medonho – E agora todos vão morrer.

Ouviram risadas vindas do abismo, e agora estava a mostra um castelo fantasma libertando um exército de fantasmas que marchava em pleno ar em direção ao quarto. Eles recuaram, encostando as costas umas nas outras.

Logo estavam cercados por figuras horrendas, perdidas entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Não havia escapatória e os guerreiros eram muitos. Um primeiro avançou contra o grupo, Legolas tentou atingi-lo na testa com uma flecha, contudo esta passou direto pelo homem como se este não existisse. Outro atacara Aragorn, que se defendeu com a espada, e apara surpresa de todos, o ataque fora bloqueado.

-Como...?

Uma explosão próxima a eles e um enorme dragão negro irrompia das chamas, rosnando e deixando labaredas ardentes escaparem por entre seus dentes. Seus olhos queimavam de raiva e suas narinas se abriam e fechavam conforme a respiração pesada entrava e saia de seu corpo escamoso.

-Requisitamos sua ajuda – sua voz ecoou pela caverna – Devem esse favor ao portador da espada. Ou querem passar a eternidade com as almas feridas? Sem honra? Sem descanso?

O navio que assaltaram de um exército de orcs seguia lento pelas corredeiras geladas. Estava tão vivo quanto boa parte da tripulação fantasma, verde brilhante que flutuavam de um lado para o outro com poucos afazeres. O quarteto, em pouco tempo, se viu mergulhado no mais profundo tédio, sem saber o que encontrariam ao chegar em Gondor e imaginando que cada piscar de olhos e suspiro deveria ser fatal para alguém naquelas terras próximas a Mordor. O caminho seria silencioso se não fosse pelo ranger da madeira putrita do navio e o deslizar do grande barco naquelas águas rançosas.

-Bem, orelhudo - Gimli bateu com o cabo do machado no chão - Quero dizer que foi uma honra lutar ao seu lado. E olhe que eu jamais pensei em dizer isso para um elfo amador de sol como você.

-Você faz parecer que esse é o fim, mestre anão - riu Legolas de volta. Estava sentado sobre um caixote velho olhando a vista (?) passar lá fora.

-Não se esqueça de meu convite: se sobrevivermos, vai passar uma temporada em minha casa comendo da melhor carne e desfrutando das melhores festas!

-Apenas se aceitar também me acompanhar depois: desfrutar da paz da floresta, sentir o sol na pele, cantar ao anoitecer...

-Mas devo lembrar aos dois que a casa mais próxima será a minha. Desejo que se hospedem por lá por algum tempo - Aragorn andou até a dupla com um sorriso no rosto. A guerra não conseguia desanima-lo de jeito algum, ainda mais tendo a espada que tinha agora.

Os riram, o que fez Sallen sentir-se solitária na escada do navio: ela não tinha exatamente um lar para onde poderia convidar amigos...Na verdade, o único amigo que ela sempre tivera era o mago que seguia para cima e para baixo o tempo todo, exceto talvez quando ele fora junto com Bilbo Bolseiro matar um...dragão. A jovem sabia que ao fim da guerra, iria ter de se despedir: aquele mundo não era e nunca seria seu. Ter uma casa, ter uma família...O que seria tudo aquilo? Qual seria a sensação? Sabia que a hora do "adeus" seria a coisa mais amarga que experimentaria em tantos anos de existência, mas o tempo os tiraria dela de qualquer jeito, com exceção de Legolas, talvez.

Abraçou os joelhos, olhando para a água escura logo abaixo, vendo um reflexo de uma Sallen feia e desfigurada a encarar de volta. Sim, era única. Não tinha quem a compreendesse ou decifrasse.

Sozinha...

-E então? A senhorita aceitaria um convite desses?

Quando olhou para baixo, viu Gimli. Bem, "viu", pois a verdade era que a maior parte de Guimli estava oculta por barba, cabelo e armadura.

-Perdão, eu...

-Falei no começo de nossa jornada que gostaria de recebe-la em minhas terras. Já se passaram muitos dias e noites e fiquei sem resposta. Poderia me dar uma agora? Temos bons vinhos - Sallen riu, imaginando em como aquilo lhe daria mais motivação a ir. Porém...

-Bom, falarei com Gandalf. Se ele achar que tudo está bem, então...

-Excelente! - bradou o mestre anão, batendo mais uma vez com o machado no chão. A jovem viu que os outros dois homens também estavam ao seu redor.

-Vou espera-la em minha morada também - Aragorn pôs a mão em seu ombro. Sallen sentiu a pele formigar. - Faço questão que seja minha convidada em Gondor.

-Eu acho que o correto seria se a senhorita fosse primeiro com o orelhudo ali - Guimli cutucou o homem na altura das costelas - Olhe só pra ele: só falta mudar para a cor verde de tanto ciúmes que está sentindo.

A jovem se voltou para o elfo que, imediatamente, pareceu ocupado demais em ver o estado de seu arco, se o brilho estava intenso o suficiente. Gimli e Aragorn trocaram olhares de impaciência: já estava claro para todos o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro.

-Talvez queira primeiro ir com Legolas para as florestas. - o homem ajeitou-se sem sair do lugar.

O silêncio que se fez fora, de certa forma, engraçado. Cansado, o elfo não viu saida se não recolocar o arco nas costas e ter de se deparar com o olhar penetrante de Sallen. Pigarreou alto.

-Se não for uma inconveniência, é claro... - limpou a garganta mais uma vez, afrouzando a gola de sua roupa.

Os olhares agora se voltaram para a jovem.

-Se Gandalf concordar - recebeu um olhar duro de Aragorn, e rapidamente completou - Mas confesso que eu adoraria.

Legolas se voltou para ela com um sorriso tão doce que a garota não teve outra alternativa se não corar até não poder mais. Sem saber direito o que fazia, o puxou pela aba da camisa para mais perto, colocando-o mais perto do que ambos se permitiam em público. O abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça na altura da barriga dele, quente e rígida, e ficou ali, olhando fantasmas verdes que flutuavam para cima e para baixo sem pressa alguma.

Estavam todos cansados. Os dias eram corriqueiros e ainda assim longos, parecendo exatamente como Sallen descrevia: uma onda atrás da utra, um ciclo sem fim. Então como Legolas poderia ajuda-la a sair, se ele mesmo já estava preso naquela cadeia? A mão dele acariciava o topo de sua cabeça, mexendo nos cabelos embaraçados e os deixando com um aspecto um pouco melhor. Ela suspirou demoradamente, grata por receber um pouco de carinho.

-Conte-nos sua história - Aragorn acendeu o cachimbo e sentou-se no chão, parecendo estar a beira de um relaxante piquenique, e não a caminho da guerra.

-Minha história? - repetiu, afastando-se de Legolas e libertando o elfo - O que querem saber?

-Tudo: quem eram seus pais, onde nascera, onde encontrara Gandalf... - o homem fez um círculo de fumaça com os lábios enquanto tornava a encara-la - Vamos. Conte.

-E por que eu deveria? - riu ela, com um bocado de desdém - Vocês nunca me falaram nada sobre a vida de vocês! Isso não seria injusto?

-Vamos, senhorita! - Gimli também havia se ajeitado confortavelmente sobre alguns barris com líquido rançoso - A viagem durara um bocado, e acredito que a sua história seja a mais interessante das três.

-Mas... - ela não compreendia: Aragorn era um Rei que havia se perdido na Terra Média, Guimli era um representante dos anões cujo melhor amigo era um elfo e Legolas era o príncipe de seu povo. Foi contestar, quando viu que praticamente a tripulação inteira estava prestando atenção nela: os fantasmas a fitavam com aquele olhar vazio e sorrisos sem dentes.

-Oh, Deus...Está bem - seus olhos, agora de um -púrpura brilhante, emitiam um claro brilho na escuridão - Bom, como vocês já sabem, papai era um dragão. Na língua dos homens é Danta; sim, esse era seu nome. Sabe, alto, de um azul bonito, mas opaco. E ele tinha mais anos do que todos aqui juntos. Mamãe, Nina, era...- todos se inclinaram para mais perto da jovem que, baixou tanto seu volume de voz, que não passava de um sussurro

- Metamorfomaga. Caso alguém não saiba o que seja e tenha vergonha de perguntar, mamãe podia mudar de forma. E adivinhem o animal que ela mais gostava de ser? Um dragão rosa, cheio de plumas, pêlos e perfume. Vai entender. Ela sempre disse que eu era mais parecida com o papai do que com ela porque eu preferia caçar ursos a ficar em casa dando brilho nas escamas. Pois bem, não posso dizer onde morávamos, regra de lealdade, mas digo que era um lugar tão escondido, mas tão secreto que em milênios nunca acharam nossa instalação. Tudo isso, porque nosso povo tinha um segredo, a Metamorfomagia, que podia ser aprendida unicamente, e isso sem exceção, por quem tinha o sangue de mestiços: cruzamento entre um ser na forma humana e uma criatura mágica. Assim a magia se mantinha fluindo pelo nosso corpo sem problemas.

-Veja bem, havia o padeiro, Rokun, que tinha uma cauda de escorpião saindo do próprio traseiro! - ela riu, nervosa - e as gêmeas Paollin trotavam para cima e para baixo com o corpo de cavalo. Rakir, que ao chegar aos 100 anos fazia uma festa fabulosa onde entrava em combustão e surgia das próprias cinzas! - ela falou alguma coisa em sua própria lingua e o ar ficou mais pesado - E havia Tom Lazun, que passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo em sua teia de aranha. Como eu odiava aquele sujeito! - rosnou - Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bom, para quem não acha isso um tanto quanto bizarro demais, nós nos apaixonávamos por seres mágicos, paixão mesmo, sabe? Como de marido e mulher. A metamorfomagia nos repelia o sofrimento e nos permitia vivermos em perfeita satisfação com o coração.

-Então Sauron chegou. Acreditem, já o vi sem toda aquela armadura negra e escuridão: Não me lembro de ter topado com um sujeito tão bonito em toda minha vida - Legolas lhe lançou um olhar reprovador - Até agora - acrescentou rapidamente - Que olhos, que rosto, que sorriso, que...Aragorn, para de me chutar! Eu sei que Legolas está ouvindo. Enfim, digamos que tinha uma feição tão bonita que até todas as Musas ficaram apaixonadas. Tinha os olhos iguais ao de um gato astuto, só que pareciam estar em chamas. Chegou na nossa aldeia sem nada, tropeçando nos próprios pés, e o acolhemos como se fosse um de nós. Naquele tempo, ele ainda era humano. Ensinamos magia, o apresentamos a todo tipo de criatura mágica, ensinamos o poder da música e a força da natureza, como bebês eram formados e tentamos arrancar toda a ignorância do corpo daquele menino. Até depois de um mês, eu já estava apaixonada por ele.

Legolas deu um pigarro tão alto que assustou a todos, absortos com a história. Sallen lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e prosseguiu como se nada a tivesse interrompido. Ficou surpresa como os fantasmas pareciam agora apenas crianças querendo aprender sobre algo curioso.

-Quero dizer, eu não o amava, mas ficava totalmente eufórica para ve-lo, como um cachorrinho a esperar pelo seu dono em casa. Sauron havia permitido que eu me aproximasse, já que passava a maior parte do tempo trancado na biblioteca lendo livros de guerra ou sobre ciências. Ele pediu-me que o ensinasse a manejar a magia melhor, então praticávamos nas montanhas, onde ninguém poderia nos ver ou ouvir, o que para mim era muito conveniente. Contudo, eu não sabia que para ele também era - fechou os olhos, parecendo sentir uma dor muito forte no peito - Ele...me pediu que ensinasse a Metamorfomagia, porque o meu povo nada havia lhe dito, já que ele não tinha o nosso sangue. Eu disse não. Qualquer um iria preferir dar a própria vida a ter uma metamorfomago irregular no mundo. Ele insistiu, mas eu me mantive firme. Então ele...me trancou. No centro da montanha. Quando dei por mim, a pedra havia me engolido, e eu estava presa, sem poder me mexer, sem poder respirar, sem poder falar nada.

-Desculpe interromper! - disse o general do exército de mortos - Mas já estamos chegando...

* * *

**N.A.: Ai, ai...Reta final! Agradeço a todos mesmo...Já estou pensando na nova fic com Sallen e Legolas**

**Hoje o recado é curto porque tenho que dormir ^^ Bjão a todos  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Montanha abaixo parte 1

_-Desculpe interromper! - disse o general do exército de mortos - Mas já estamos chegando..._

_

* * *

_

**_O_** clima de suspense foi completamente transformado em pressa e raiva. Agora havia movimento pelo barco inteiro, onde os fantasmas tremeluziram e então ficaram completamente transparentes, dando a ideia estúpida de que os quatro estavam guiando aqueles barcos sozinhos. Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli abaixaram-se, mantendo seus corpos escondidos enquanto o porto de Gondor se aproximava. Sallen mergulhou nas águas sujas, nadando tão fundo quanto lhe era permitido. Podia sentir Sauron, sua primeira paixão, bem de perto, podia sentir aquele olhar penetrante e ardente, podia sentir a maldade...

E sentiu também o rancor: ele a deixara no meio da pedra maciça! Não o perdoaria por dar-lhe a claustrofobia como presente.E também podia ouvir o cantar dos nazguls: criações do senhor das Trevas em base do seu conhecimento em dragões. Quis destruir aquele homem que acabara com toda a sua família.

Viu uma luz verde correr por sobre a superfície. Era o sinal. Saltou de dentro d'água na forma de dragão, tão grande quanto um Elephanto. Mas sabia que sua batalha não era ali, nos portões de Gondor, e sim em Mordor, onde tentaria abater tantos Nazgul quantos possíveis. Lá embaixo, um mar verde se formava, cobrindo tudo e deixando um exército de cadáveres para traz. Não tardou para encontrar um Nazgûl que vinha as pressas na sua direção, contudo, o infeliz ao vê-la de longe, não se dera conta da real dimensão da adversária, que poderia esmagar facilmente sua montaria com as patas dianteiras. O projétil de dragão deu a volta rapidamente, mas suas pequenas asas não cobriram a distancia avançada por Sallen que chocou a ponta da cauda contra o pequeno oponente que caiu em direção ao vazio.

Quando Sallen se transformava, mudava tudo por fora e por dentro: sua visão do mundo se tornava especial. Os sons vinham com mais clareza, bem distribuídos e fáceis de se localizar a origem. As cores atingiam tons mais fortes, criando contrastes interessantes para seus olhos atentos acompanharem. Passava agora por cima dos portões de Mordor, uma salva de flechas foram disparadas contra a sua barriga negra, contudo Sallen havia reforçado toda a sua armadura escamosa depois da batalha no Abismo de Helm. Além do que, seu interesse não estava voltado para os orcs, e sim para a torre negra que se erguia bem na sua frente, com aquele olho ardente fixo nela, com a pupila contraída, feito uma fenda escuro por onde Sallen lançou seu corpo de dragão, passando por um portal.

Mal tocara o olho e se viu em um salão circular, com pilastras de desenhos rústicos, em pedra polida, porém escura, com pontas saindo de todos os lados até o teto. Haviam janelas finas deixando uma luz fraca entrar no aposento. Do lado oposto de onde Sallen estava, um trono cheio de entalhes complicados, desenhos curvos que deixavam a figura que ali sentava com um aspecto ainda mais poderoso e elegante: Sauron.

Seu cabelo era negro e picotado, espetando-se para todos os lados, as vezes cainda sobre seus olhos que naquele instante estavam fechados. A armadura fazia sua postura estar correta, sentado ali, com a perna direita cruzada por cima da esquerda, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados uns nos outros, tocando-lhe os lábios. E ele abriu os olhos.

Era como ver o incêndio irado e cruel que lambia sua alma: o amarelo, laranja e vermelho corriam de um lado para o outro, em um mar de cores quentes que só quebravam o padrão ao tocarem nas pupilas negras.

-Sallen – ele a cumprimentou, com um movimento saudoso da cabeça.

E ela retribui, disfarçando a surpresa e raiva ao vê-lo naquele estado tão elegante, tão intocado pelo tempo, tão indiferente ao que fizera no passado. Como deveria ser a imagem de Sauron para os homens comuns? Apostaria suas escamas que na cabeça de qualquer um deles a figura deveria ser tão bonita quanto aquela que estava diante dela.

-Já faz muito tempo, não é? – sua voz era sedutora.

-Para mim passou rápido. – respondeu ela, ficando meio humana, meio dragão. Suas garras ainda produziam sons estalados quando ela andava pelo chão de granito.

-Como escapou da montanha? – havia um ar divertido no sorriso que ele dera.

Sallen rosnou alto.

-A questão não é como sai de lá, e sim COMO FUI PARAR LÁ DENTRO! – a expressão dele não se alterou.

-Magia básica. Você mesma me ensinou.

Sallen tremia da cabeça até a ponta da cauda: Ele não podia tira-la do sério, ou já entraria em vantagem em uma luta que era certa de acontecer. Inspirou fundo, encolhendo-se até ter a forma de uma humana e o olhando de um ângulo inferior agora. Pode ver um brilho de raiva, talvez até de inveja, quando mudou de forma. O trono ficava a alguns degraus acima: tão típico dele construir um cenário como aquele que lhe desse a ideia de poder, de controle.

-Sim, ensinei – falou ela, com a voz calma, dando passos, seguindo o contorno circular do salão – E cometi um erro. Sabe, Sauron, aprendi que as criaturas vivas cedo ou tarde comentem erros muito críticos com as pessoas erradas: Você errou ao me colocar naquela montanha, eu errei por tê-lo ensinado como fazer isso, e agora você está errando por estar me olhando com essa cara de deboche, não me levando a sério.

-Eu não preciso leva-la a sério – ele se levantou. Sallen teria se alarmado se não soubesse que ele não iria machuca-la naquele momento.

Ainda iria se vangloriar.

-Sallen. – falou. Era mais alto de que a garota naquela forma, contudo ela podia resolver aquilo com uma simples mudança de forma – Sallen, Sallen, Sallen, Sallen, Sallen...Seu nome é delicioso de se pronunciar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu a tenha escolhido para me ensinar a magia do seu povo. Eu era um açougueiro solitário, e você um filhote faminto. Veio direto para minhas garras.

O polegar e indicador de sua mão esquerda apertaram o queixo da garota de leve. Agora seu rosto estava próximo.

-Tsc – ela olhou ao redor, com um sorriso torto nos lábios – Você constrói sua mentira com...mármore polido e cabelos bem feitos...Eu queria ver você lá fora, no meu mundo. Quanto esta usando de magia para manter sua cara assim? Por isso coloca aquele capacete escuro? Para esconder as rugas? Para esconder o efeito do tempo em você? Porque em mim ele não chega nem a encostar.

A pressão em seu queixo, para a satisfação dela, aumentou por poucos segundos, até ele recuperar a compostura.

-Não me provoque, Sallen. – seus dedos correram pelo rosto dela. Ela considerou por um segundo em morde-lo – Estive observando: Acho que vou ter que matar aquele elfo de um modo bem peculiar...Legolas Verdefolha.

Ele saltou para longe antes que as garras de Sallen cortassem seu rosto, o que fez um som terrível fatiar o ar. O acordo de trégua havia se rompido: sem discursos, sem provocações, dali em diante batalhariam em uma luta furiosa e decisiva.

Uma espada luziu nas mãos de Sauron, e já descia em direção ao ombro esquerdo da garota, que girou para o outro lado, sem ver que a lâmina a seguia em já um novo ataque. Sallen precisou saltar alto para conseguir fugir, e ainda assim recebeu um repentino chute bem no meio das costas. Caiu em direção ao chão, e antes de toca-lo, seu estomago ficou para traz, preso ao punho fechado de seu adversário. Ficou ali, olhando seu reflexo turvo no chão polido a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, sem acreditar que não estava conseguindo lidar com aquele sujeito. Havia algo limitando suas capacidades, mas a garota não conseguia desvendar o que era.

-Enquanto você se divertia com seus amigos de pernas curtas e orelhas pontudas, eu crescia, me fortalecia. Você aprendia sobre hortas com aquele velho caduco de Gandalf e eu estudava sobre as magias mais profundas do mundo. – ele deixou o corpo dela cair pesadamente no chão, fazendo um baque surdo ecoar pelas paredes – Não tente se comparar a mim: é humilhante.

A ponta de seu calçado explodiu em um chute no rosto de Sallen, deixando-na sem ar quando cada músculo do lado esquerdo do seu rosto rompia em dor e fisgadas terríveis. Por um segundo ficou cega, sem entender onde estava e o que havia acontecido, seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo choque. Rolou para o outro lado, o ar fugindo-lhe dos pulmões e uma dor de cabeça miserável arranhando sua cabeça. Quando olhou para o teto, a ponta da espada de Sauron roçava, fria e incomoda, em seu pescoço, enquanto na outra extremidade estava seu oponente, com uma ameaça de sorriso solene nos lábios.

-Você vai morrer, Sallen. A última metamorfomaga vai morrer, junto com toda a sua raça e história.

Uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo canto do rosto de Sallen, tocando o chão frio e polido.

-E depois de acabar com você...Vou matar aos outros. Ah – seu rosto se iluminou, cheio de alegria – Tem uma coisa que eu adoraria dizer antes de descer um pouco mais a lâmina da espada – se abaixou, até estar próximo ao rosto dela, a arma ainda encostada com precisão em sua garganta – Você me perguntou quanto de magia eu uso para sustentar essa linda ilusão? Eu vou contar meu segredinho sujo – seu dentes morderam de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela – No centro dessa montanha – ele gargalhou alto por uns quinze segundos até readquirir o controle. Sallen apenas via, seu cérebro ainda estava aturdido pelo chute e a lâmina estava perigosamente encostada no seu corpo – Bem no centro, tem um metamorfomago! Eu prendi um lá no meio! Na rocha sólida! Do mesmo jeito que fiz com você! – ria de um jeito doentio, e a magia que matinha seu rosto belo ficava dispersa, revelando as rugas, o suor, a feiúra de Sauron – Tranquei ele lá no meio! E fica me fornecendo magia! Eu venho drenando a magia dele por todos esses anos! HAHAHA...

Era quente, o sangue de Sauron. Talvez fosse a única coisa que lhe desse um aspecto humano, isso Sallen constatou enquanto ele pingava por sobe seu corpo enquanto grande parte escorria direto para o chão, formando uma grande sopa quente e vermelha que refletia de jeito horrível o teto sem fim daquele lugar. O riso foi murchando em seu rosto, perdendo a força, sendo substituído pela incredulidade e uma palidez morta. A ponta da cauda de Sallen girou, ainda atravessando o corpo forte de Sauron bem no centro: brilhava, parecendo metal, refletindo a expressão irada da garota, cujas pupilas estava finas feito agulhas. Ela arrancou a espada fora da mão do inimigo, deixando-na deslizar para longe de ambos os corpos. Sallen se levantou lentamente, até estar de pé em suas patas de dragão, mais alta do que Sauron agora, e retirou a cauda do corpo dele com um movimento brusco, podendo ver o chão do outro lado dele pelo buraco aberto: sangue gotejava ali dentro, alguns pedaços das costelas estavam a vista, músculo, e um movimento do lado esquerdo do peito (deveria ser o seu coração batendo, a única prova de que Sauron tinha um).

-Bastardo – a voz dela estava tremula, seus dentes afiados se revelavam quando seus lábios se contraiam em seu rosto contorcido de raiva – Canalha! Maldito! Me mate, mate aos homens da terra média! MAS NÃO OUSE FAZER MAL A UM IRMÃO MEU! - rosnou alto, enquanto golpeava o rosto dele, não com a palma da mão, mas com as garras que brotavam da ponta de seus cinco dedos.

Sallen estava possessa, duvidou muito que em algum outro momento da sua vida tivesse sentido tanta raiva quanto agora. Juntou os dedos da mão direita e atravessou o ombro de Sauron com facilidade, ouvindo o grito que escapara dos lábios dele como se fosse a canção mais linda de todos os tempos. O mesmo fez com o esquerdo, e sentou-se sobre o peito do inimigo, curvando-se até ficar cara a cara com aquele sujeito.

-Agora eu vou destruir tudo aquilo que é mais precioso! Do mesmo jeito que você fez comigo! – o acariciou no rosto com as unhas, criando cortes consideráveis na pele que antes era perfeita. E ele só fazia gritar – Você é um simples humano, Sauron, que foi abençoado com a sabedoria do meu povo. Quando chegou até nós, com aqueles olhos de fogo, não foi difícil sentir o cheiro da maldição em você. Você era um bastardinho abandonado que deu a sorte de encontrar pessoas tão bondosas como nós – ela tirou um pedaço da bochecha dele com lentidão, vendo a carne viva ali embaixo – Quer saber? Eu o amava, e você me deu um trauma, uma cicatriz em minha alma em troca disso. Matou minha família, amigos, meu mundo e agora descubro que mantém um dos meus servindo de maneira escrava pra você?

O corpo dele se arrepiou, Sallen sentiu. O anel estava ali, em algum lugar. A excitação de Sauron era quase palpável, ele devia estar tão louco para reaver o objeto quanto um moribundo para beber um copo d'água. Um olho dele pareceu estar coberto por uma espécie de névoa...Com certeza estava lá fora, queimando no topo da torre negra, caçando Frodo por suas terras.

-Bom, eu fico com isso, então – rápida feito uma cobra dando o bote, puxou o outro olho dele de uma vez. A bolinha de fogo se apagou na sua mão, tomando um aspecto repulsivo e esfarelado.

O grito não chegou a deixa-la surda, mas a fez passar a língua nos lábios: ainda teria várias horas de diversão com Sauron.

* * *

**N.A.: _Olá! Eu sei que levou muito, muito, muito tempo pra postar aqui, mas eu tinha 1 milhão de coisas pra fzer: foi meu aniversário, tive que ajeitar festas, trabalhos da escola, enfim...Bom, espero conseguir o pérdão de vocês =)_**

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RETA FINAL! Eu tava doida pra fazer Sallen dar um chute no traseiro de Sauron, anyway...Um grande abraço, e mais uma vez, desculpa!  
_**


	22. Chapter 22:Montanha abaixo parte 2

_**-E**_U VOU MATAR TODOS, SUA VAGABUNDA! EU VOU MATAR TODOS ELES! MEU EXÉRCITO VAI ACABAR COM TODOS OS SEUS... – Sauron ficou imóvel, assustado, quando viu os dedos de ambas as mãos de Sallen dentro da sua boca, quatro na parte superior, e quatro na inferior.

-Quer...gritar...? – ele não conseguia ver: seu único olho estava obrigatoriamente voltado para o Anel, a magia não permitia que ele enxergasse mais nada. E ele não podia responder ou lutar. Não conseguia mover os lábios para dizer qualquer encantamento, embora soubesse que de nada adiantaria: a magia dela estava mais forte que a dele - Então abra mais a boca – ela começou, lentamente, a afastar as mãos uma das outras. O grito dele saiu direto da garganta.

Até que ela parou: ainda não era momento de mata-lo, e depois, ela passara por anos de sofrimento, por que deveria presenteá-lo com apenas alguns minutos de dor? Se levantou, tirando os dedos da boca de Sauron e limpando a saliva na própria roupa de couro de dragão. Não deu as costas para o inimigo, mas recuou até o trono, onde se sentou e adotou a mesma pose arrogante que ele tivera ao vê-la chegar.

-Sabe, Sauron...Eu quase morri para conseguir fugir do centro daquela montanha. Eu precisei mudar de forma, e a pressão fez a rocha rachar e quebrar e eu ainda precisei fazer muita força até finalmente sentir o ar fresco de novo no meu rosto.E quando eu rolei o resto da montanha, cai na forma humana bem na sua base, e logo em seguida um grupo de orcs me capturou. E eu fiquei pensando mais tarde: "Quanto tempo eu fiquei na montanha?" Você já tinha um certo poder quando eu fui capturada e posta em um cativeiro e levada para perto de Carn Dûm, em Forodwaitch. Você tem sorte das lembranças não estarem tão claras para mim quanto eram há alguns anos, se não eu não teria me levantado: teria arrancado seu maxilar fora.

Ele apenas ficava ali, olhando o vazio, como se procurasse algo em pleno ar. Se não fosse horrível, ela teria achado grassa da cena.

-Seus amigos estão marchando direto pra cá ! – riu ele, gargalhando, o que fazia formar uma poça maior de sangue se formar no meio de seu peito – Seus...Amigos...! Meu exército vai matar cada um deles!

-Não vai não – respondeu Sallen com a maior tranqüilidade.

Sauron rui. Uma bolha de sangue estourou no meio de seus lábios.

-Você...Não pode me matar...enquanto o anel existir!

Sallen suspirou, se levantando e andando lentamente ao homem estirado no chão, quase morto.

-E isso eu lamento profundamente: ter de dividir a glória da sua morte com alguém mais. Porém já me alegra poder fazer parte disso. – ela descrevia círculos a passos vagarosos em torno do corpo – Deve se lembrar, Sauron, que eu também posso sentir o anel, e prevejo que seu fim está muito próximo.

Vê-lo agora, daquele jeito, só fazia sua raiva mudar para nojo, e então perguntar-se como poderia ter se apaixonado por um sujeito daqueles, quando a maldade e a miséria estavam claramente caminhando junto com ele, feito duas sombras asquerosas que estavam lá, ainda que não tivesse sol.

E então o corpo dele arqueou como um arco retesado. Foi como se rachasse no meio, deixando uma luz sair por fendas que se formavam por todo o seu corpo. Sallen entendera: o anel estava sendo destruído. Olhou para o trono e murmurou:

-Então é isso. – fechou os olhos, urrou alto, enquanto saltava, e na descida, aproveitou o impulso para enterrar as garras no centro do rosto de Sauron.

Ele explodiu em um urro de dor e raiva, brilhando e quebrando cada vez mais. As fendas subiam pelo seu peito, atravessavam o buraco cheio de sangue que ali existia, e corriam um caminho tortuoso até a mão de Sallen, firme no meio de rosto de seu oponente que já não podia ver a expressão feroz, quase animalesca da garota: arfante e com as presas arreganhadas. Uma mecha de cabelo castanho caia na frente de seus olhos, uma gota de suor pingou da ponta do seu nariz, as paredes do salão começaram a rachar como o corpo de seu criador. Sallen se ergueu, olhando aquele mundo ruir, olhando Sauron ruir ao finalmente deixar que a luz emergisse. O trono se foi, como se fosse feito de pó, voando ao toque do vento que preenchia o aposento. O Mármore perdia o brilho. Tudo estava começando a ficar feio e distorcido...

-_Esse_, Sauron, é o seu mundo – olhou para o corpo que começava a se desintegrar bem diante dos seus pés – Fique nele, da próxima vez.

Rugiu em um clamor de vitória, correndo pelo chão que aos poucos sumia e indo de encontro com uma parede já frágil do outro lado.

O dragão negro irrompeu das chamas na Terra-Média, furando o olho da Torre Negra que tinha sua base destruída e agora sucumbia a fraqueza. E aquele orbe de chama olhava para tudo, assustado, temendo o que todo e qualquer homem temia...Até mesmo Sallen: A morte. O dragão atacou alguns pilares mais abaixo, deixando a estrutura mais propensa a tombar para o seu lado: Sallen queria olhar nos olhos de Sauron antes de dizer adeus, quando sentiu...

Era como ter água quente despejada sobre seu corpo em um dia de frio! Havia outro metamorfomago ali, em algum lugar, e ele se fazia presente para Sallen, ela apenas não conseguia localizar aonde ele estaria. Virou a cabeça para o abismo que corria Mordor, sendo este o túmulo de vários orcs, e se viu então sendo empurrada para a escuridão por uma força de ferro. A Torre Negra caia sobre seu corpo. Sallen tentou esquivar-se pelos lados, mas a velocidade e brutalidade da queda não deixavam seus músculos livres para se mover para longe da pedra escura.

Caiu. Sucumbiu por debaixo dos escombros do símbolo de poder de Sauron. A última coisa que fez foi soltar um lamento. Costumava faze-lo todas as noites, a fim de achar um de seus semelhantes...

Dessa vez, houve resposta.

* * *

**N.A.: Senhoras e senhoras, foi uma honra...XD Bom, queria agradecer a Portuguese Irish, que me deu força desde o primeiro capítulo, e a Final Fairy que comentou nos últimos que escrevi =D (Yeah, valeu, gente!) Bom, tendo Sallen dado um chute no traseiro de Sauron (o que era muito justo), eu estou exausta! Já disse que odeio escrever capítulos de batalha? Anyway, não vou fazer aquilo que você pensam que eu fiz...**

**Whatever, bjão, gente  
**


	23. Chapter 23:Ganjo Nana

**_Eram mil montanhas em cima do meu corpo. Eu estava cansada demais para fugir e salvar minha própria vida, no entanto me bastava saber que tudo ali era escuridão com o cheiro dos cadáveres de orcs espalhados a minha volta. Lamentei baixinho: não havia escapatória, respirar já era difícil, e a única coisa que conseguia se manter viva naquele ambiente era minha vontade de rever meus...amigos. Fechei olhos e Gandalf sorriu pra mim, diante de um campo de trigo em um dia ensolarado. Sua barba, cabelo e manto brancos voavam, sendo carregados por aquela brisa morna de verão. E Legolas...Ele tocava a ponta dos trigos com as palmas das mãos, o sol refletia lindamente em seus cabelos dourados, em sua pele branca, em seus olhos azuis. _**

**_Eu nunca mais os veria de novo. _**

**_Quando se está prestes a morrer, tendemos a nos recordar dos bons momentos, pois a saudade nos faz querer viver, e procuramos imaginar como certas coisas poderiam ter sido se nossos "não" tivessem sido "sim" e vice e versa..._**

**_Morrer era como ter um calor começando envolve-lo pela mão e corpo, carregando seu todo para longe com uma luz morna e suave. Sua pele formiga e você parece sumir aos poucos..._**

**_"SSSSsssss..."arrastou-se pelo meu ouvido o som, descendo até a ponta da minha cauda._**

**_E algo deslizava pelo meu rosto. Tocava-me com curiosidade. E bicou o meu nariz._**

**_..._**

**_?_**

**_!_**

**_Abri os olhos e tudo que vi foi luz_**

**_

* * *

_**

O pássaro deveria ser dois metros maior do que Sallen, e olha que o dragão já era grande por si só. Sallen arregalou os olhos sem acreditar em uma ave daquele tamanho, além de ter quatro patas robustas e penas prateadas que pareciam possuir luz própria. O bico era curvado e exibia um sorriso gentil. Alguém já viu algum pássaro sorrir? É uma cena bastante curiosa. O dragão se ergueu lentamente: mal notou que já não havia nada além de poeira sob suas costas e asas feridas, estava perplexo demais para perceber o que tocava ou deixava de tocar seu corpo. Teve certeza de que sua boca estava entreaberta quanto deu um passo em direção a criatura, que emitiu um pio agudo, feito uma saudação.

-_Nana! _– Oh, Deus! Como fazia tempo desde a última vez que Sallen escutara alguém falar a sua língua. A palavra significava "irmã" e a fez fraquejar enquanto soltava um ar pesado, carregado de preocupações em nunca mais encontrar alguém da sua espécie.

Saltou contra o pássaro e enterrou o focinho logo abaixo de sua cabeça, roçando suas escamas contras as penas brilhantes, soltando guinchos de alegria enquanto se cumprimentavam feito os dois animais que eram. Agora, era como realmente sentir o peso da montanha sendo retirado de seus ombros, mas uma montanha feita de angústia, saudades, medo...Mais pesada do que qualquer rocha, qualquer mineral. O olhou mais uma vez, farejando seu pescoço, ainda sem acreditar que era real aquele sonho tão doce.

_-Agradeço pela liberdade.._. – o bico estava aberto, mas o som de sua voz vinha de todos os lugares. E a fluência com que era dito...

Sallen pode sentir seu rosto murchar até adquirir um tom de compaixão ou algo parecido.

_-Sou eu quem deve agradecer_ – piscou os olhos, deslumbrada – _Não apenas pelo resgato, Ganjo, mas pela sua própria existência e resistência as forças do Tirano._ ("Ganjo" seria o masculino de "Nana")

-_Quero abraça-la._ – estalou o bico – _Por favor, diminua_. – suplicou, dando uma bicada carinhosa na bochecha do rosto do dragão.

Sem nem hesitar, Sallen se desfez em um redemoinho de escamas negras que subiram espiral para o abobado celeste. Penas brancas se misturaram, criando um efeito interessante em uma dança entre luz e trevas, até caírem no chão, ao redor do corpo de dois aparentes humanos.

Ele tinha os cabelos prateados descendo até a altura dos ombros, e um nariz pontudo. A pele era pálida e os olhos cinzentos pareciam carregar tanto sofrimento, tanta aflição quanto os dela, ao passo que o corpo esguio e bastante comprido, sustentado por patas escamosas, feito as de um verdadeiro pássaro. Todo o seu traje era feito de penas.

Ele nem ao menos avaliou a aparência de Sallen, atirou-se em seu pescoço, apertando-na contra o peito macio onde um coração forte batia. Sallen nem se preocupou em disfarçar as lágrimas quando sentiu o cheiro familiar, uma presença familiar, era como ter um pedacinho de sua casa de volta para seus braços. Ele era mais jovem, ainda que imortais, um metamorfomago podia compreender o quanto de experiência e anos o outro tinha.

-_Nana..._ – ele afagava-lhe os cabelos com fervor.

Pela primeira vez, Sallen viu seus sentimentos compreendidos e até mesmo sendo retribuídos, pois apertava-lhe as costas com muita vontade, se perguntando como ele não protestava de dor.

-_Sallen...Meu nome_ – deu os ombros, ainda soluçando e espremendo o corpo contra o do rapaz.

-_Sherman_ – murmurou ele, tocando-lhe o topo da cabeça com o nariz pontudo.

Por um momento, aquilo a fez lembrar-se de Legolas, contudo a lembrança do elfo foi varrida para longe quando ele a afastou do corpo com mãos firmes que mais pareciam garras. Ele sorria com dentes tão claros quanto o reflexo da lua no mar, e suas lágrimas eram feito pequenas estrelas perdidas em seu rosto fino.

-_A montanha caiu, abrindo uma saída para que eu fugisse, me esgueirando pelos pontos mais estreito, feito um brilho fraco de alguma chama que escapa por cada brecha, por menor que ela seja. E agora, depois de tanto anos preso, só consigo pensar em uma única coisa...Uma única pergunta! Vamos?_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: OLÁ!Gente, eu vi ou dia quem anda lendo essa fic! Fiquei chocada! Tem um bocado de pessoas, hein xD...Bom, esse capítulo...Mal da pra saber que a fic se trata do senhor dos anéis, não é mesmo? Mas o próximo vai ter uma surpresa...Legalzinha. Ai, ai, queria agradecer a todos que ainda estão acompanhando, viu? Obrigada pela força!**

**Bjão, e até a próxima!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Indo de volta para casa

-_Ir_? – quando o coração de Sallen se encheu de alegria, a sua cabeça a fez fraquejar, insistindo com que ela se lembrasse de tudo aquilo que deixaria para traz: por um segundo, era o rosto de Legolas que sorria para ela naquele corpo magro. A ilusão se desfez quando Sherman insistiu na pergunta?

-_E então? Vamos?_ – suas mãos apertavam-na com tanto vigor que foi muito difícil para Sallen dizer não.

-_Eu...Não posso_.

O rosto dele mudou, vagarosamente, de alegria para duvida, até então se transformar em sofrimento. A passagem de emoções fora tão perfeita que a garota não fazia questão de rever porque trazia dor para alguém...como ele. O toque, entre metamorfomagos, era algo em muito especial, a conexão das peles, a demonstração de carinho, então quando Sallen aninhou o rosto fino do rapaz entre as mãos, por um segundo ele fechou os olhos, o que a fez imaginar: Quando fora a última vez que ele tivera contato com alguém?

-_Tenho amigos que me esperam...No mundo mortal. Você entende, Sherman? Você gostaria de me acompanhar?_ – os dedos dele se embrenhavam no cabelo dela.

-_Enlouqueceu? Nana?_ – ele mordeu o lábio inferior até ficar roxo – _Nana, não pode se prender ao mundo dos mortais! Viu o que fizeram comigo! Viu o que fizeram com você! Os homens são maus! Gananciosos! Eles vão...!_

-_Páre! Sherman, Ganjo, páre!_ – Sallen recuou alguns passos – _Os homens não são assim! Não todos eles! E também falo de elfos, hobbits, anões! São bondosos comigo! Não tome Sauron como regra, mas sim como exceção! _

A garota bufava, abrindo e fechando as narinas com força para tentar equilibrar a respiração, o peito subia e descia rapidamente, os olhos estavam arregalados e as pupilas finas estavam bem estreitas.

-_Eu não compreendo..._ – de fato, seu olhar era de quem estava completamente confuso – _Deveríamos estar felizes, gratos por termos um ao outro, entretanto você não quer estar comigo e prefere a companhia dos mortais. Pertence aos metamorfomagos, Sallen. Elfos, homens, anões, nenhum deles ira compreende-la como um de nós. Somos uma família! Famílias não devem se separar..._

Não havia ódio em suas palavras, só a duvida em ver algo que Sherman não compreendia, mesmo que tentasse. Só sabia que ser libertado de sua prisão por uma irmã sua só o fazia desejar passar o resto da eternidade ao lado dela. Sallen podia compreender o porque da sua perplexidade, por isso tentou se fazer entender quando disse:

-_Eles são minha família também...A única que tive por um longo tempo. Seria contra meus valores deixa-los agora, quando mais precisam de mim._

O inclinou a cabeça.

-_Sallen, eles não precisam de você. Não mais. A guerra acabou, você fez isso. Matou a Sauron, sacrificou-se para isso. E agora que não querem sua ajuda?_

-_Não tenho preocupação quanto a isso..._ – não estava nem meio segura do que estava dizendo. Aquela questão ainda não havia passado pela sua cabeça.

-_Você é quem precisa deles, Nana, e não o contrario, venha comigo_ – seus dedos deslizaram pela sua bochecha – _No nosso mundo você não se torna obsoleta ou desnecessária. No nosso mundo é compreendida, é amada, não há desconfiança ou medo. _

-_Ganjo..._ – era tão difícil! Ela esperara boa parte da sua vida por um momento como aquele, e agora sua alma se dividia em dois. Na verdade, não era difícil, era injusto! Amaldiçoou o destino por lhe pregar aquela peça tosca: dar o que mais queria quando estava tão presa ao que sempre desprezara. Olhou para o chão, e voltou a ver Gandalf rindo, diante do campo de trigo, o momento no qual ela e Aragorn estavam sentados sobre uma rocha, ele fumando, e ela soltando fumaça, quando Gimli a elogiava no primeiro dia de caminhada da comitiva, o seu beijo com Legolas...Conquistara muito em pouco tempo com as criaturas mais improváveis. Tinha uma dívida com eles e um elo muito forte com o Mago Branco para desprezar assim toda aquele passado. _– Sinto muito. Venha comigo se desejar, mas não posso deixa-los. Me desculpe._

Sherman recuou três passos, sacudindo a cabeça a princípio sem aceitar que uma irmã sua recusasse um convite daqueles em um momento inédito.

-_Tem certeza disso?_ – suas sobrancelhas prateadas estavam franzidas.

-_Não..._ – admitiu, dando os ombros – _Mas a escolha mais certa._

O rapaz suspirou, para então fita-la com severidade.

-_Está bem, Nana. Se mudar de ideia, sabe onde encontrar sua família _– deu uma piscadela – _Vamos!_ – gritou.

Ele brilhou, feito uma pequena explosão de luz, e se transformou em um grande pássaro prateado que levantava vôo do chão. Mas Sallen não estava preparada para ver algo pelo canto do olho e se deparar com outra fonte luminosa emergir do chão, e em seu centro, uma pequena coruja. Um por um, mais daqueles fenômenos foram emergindo do chão, meio das pedras, pequenas cavernas e fissuras na rocha, todas contendo animais, dos mais comuns aos mais exóticos, e flutuando em direção ao céu já escuro e estrelado, onde Sherman liderava o grupo de metamorfomagos! Todos eles! Sua família, indo direto para casa. Era lindo, todas aquelas bolhas de luz flutuando em direção ao abobado celeste, se misturando ao cosmo e fazendo daquela a noite mais bonita que já havia visto, então, quando Sallen soltou um uivo de alegria, houve resposta. E dessa vez, mais de uma!

Sua família ia de volta para o lar, e o dela, estava lá, a aguardando.

-_Até mais_ – disse, acenando e sorrindo para as pequenas estrelas cadentes que caiam até o horizonte, em direção as montanhas.

* * *

**N.A.: Pronto, acabou a parte "tédioooooo". Vamos voltar a Gondor!**

**Bjuus  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Alívio

_**A**_ cerimônia podia ser vista de longe, no céu limpo que surgira nos dias decorrentes após a batalha vitoriosa contra Sauron. Até a natureza parecia celebrar a queda do tirano senhor das trevas. As pessoas estavam bastante elegantes para quem acabara de sair de uma guerra, e homens e elfos pareciam finalmente ter criado uma trégua e se reunir para a coração do novo Rei de Gondor, Aragorn. O pátio em frente ao salão real no andar mais alto do palácio estava completamente lotado pelo povo local.

E Sallen via tudo aquilo de longe: estava ferida e fraca demais para levantar vôo ou correr em disparada para Gondor. Arfava só por ter escalado a fenda que agora rasgava toda a terra de Mordor feito uma cicatriz horrível, algo registrada no rosto daquele lugar só para marcar a feiúra das coisas feitas ali. O dragão, empoleirado nos Muros de Mordor aguçou a visão e viu Aragorn, ao lado de Arwen e ambos sorriam de maneira tão plena que ela não pode pensar em fazer mais nada além de dar um pequeno sorriso. Achou Legolas, que estava deslumbrante como sempre, e os pequenos hobbits e Gimli exigiram mais da sua concentração para serem encontrados, mas suas imagens estimularam o dragão a deslizar muro abaixo.

"Mais um pouco. Mais um pouco. Mais um pouco." Repetia para si mesma, galopando até Mordor. De sua boca escorria baba, suas asas volta e meia se arrastavam no chão, a cauda balançava bobamente atrás do seu corpo: dragões não eram muito bons em corridas longas. E volta e meia Sallen se perguntava "Por que não fui com Sherman?" Poderia estar agora em segurança com seus semelhantes a caminho de casa recebendo todo o auxilio do qual precisava. O perigoso era que ainda dava tempo de dar meia volta e encontra-los, contudo Sallen sentia o cheiro de Gandalf, e isso a matinha naquele caminho. Até que chegou aos portões de Gondor. Sem escutar o grito de alarme dos guardas, saltou por cima do portão e muro e foi escalando pela parede frontal, arranhando a superfície lisa e branca até se atirar para cima e tocar o topo do palácio: ouviu os gritos antes mesmo de conseguir ver os seus remetentes. Rosnou, empurrando seu corpo com toda força, usando as garras das asas para conseguir mais apoio enquanto subia no pátio e ficava de pé. Uma flecha passou zunindo por sua bochecha direita, mas ela não se importou, não ligava para um novo ferimento quando Aragorn gritou para seus guardas guardarem as armas, ou quando Legolas berrou alto seu nome, abrindo caminho em meio as pessoas junto ao Rei, seu rosto espantado e cheio de desespero. Sallen lançou um olhar exausto para Gandalf, que percebeu o que iria acontecer e gritou algum encantamento que ela não pode distinguir pois nesse instante, sua cabeça colidia contra o chão de pedra.

* * *

As cortinas balançavam em movimentos lentos e cansados para dentro do quarto conforme a brisa a fazia dançar para cima e para baixo, ondulando preguiçosamente. Eram de tons claros, o que deixava o ambiente do quarto com um aspecto parado e adormecido. Na verdade, adormecida estava Sallen, enroscada feito um gato bem no centro da grande cama daquele quarto humano: sem travesseiro, sem cobertor, apenas ela, na total forma de uma jovem humana vestida por uma simples túnica branca. Seu peito subia e descia no mesmo ritmo que as cortinas dançavam. Legolas a espiava por uma brecha da porta, encostado na batente e sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento em seu rosto, apenas um tom observador.

-Você deve estar aliviado.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro direito e viu Aragorn: agora, ao invés de roupas de guerreiro ou maltrapilho, usava trajes reais, muito elegantes, e para fechar o figurino, uma coroa cheia de adornos repousava no topo de sua cabeça. Legolas não ficava tão abalado com o novo título de Aragorn quanto os outros; o próprio elfo era da realeza.

Deu um sorriso simples. Seu peito ainda formigava por conta do alivio de ver que Sallen estava bem.

-Acreditaria se eu dissesse que em todos os meus anos de vida, nunca fiquei com tanto medo? - ele soltou o ar em um ato de tranquilidade - Quando Gandalf voltou e Sallen ainda não havia se revelado, eu sabia que ele daria uma explicação, podia ler em seu rosto que nada de mal havia acontecido com sua protegida. Mas...ontem...- ele fechou os olhos: parecia sofrer - eu a vi cair, Aragorn - murmurou em élfico, para depois voltar ao dialeto normal - Eu assisti a morte da única criatura na Terra Média que me faz pensar em um novo tipo de amor. Já viu alguém que você ama morrer, Aragorn?

O Rei desviou os olhos daqueles orbes azuis que o questionavam com tanta ansiedade e abriu mais a porta, deixando a passagem totalmente livre para que vissem a garota.

-Sim...Na batalha contra Sauron. Eu a amo, Legolas. Está longe de ser o que sinto por Arwen, ou o que você sente por Sallen. - apressou-se a dizer quando viu um brilho feroz nos olhos do amigo - Mas a amo como Gandalf ou os outros fazem. E quero acreditar que isso seja recíproco. Sallen se tornou querida, mesmo que tenha sido acidentalmente.

Contudo Legolas sabia que o que sentia estava muito além daquilo: Quando o dragão sucumbiu por debaixo da torre, o seu coração imortal havia parado e ele se viu tomado pelo pior sentimento que conhecera em toda sua vida. Imaginou que ao longo da eternidade, estaria só, sem encontrar alguém que conseguisse apagar o fantasma daquela criatura adorável, a primeira a ter a chance de ter seu coração, de ouvi-lo dizer "Eu a amo"...Era um terrível abismo aquele que o engolira naquela fatídica tarde de batalha.

-Fique aqui com ela. Vai lhe fazer bem - Aragorn sorriu, gesticulando para que entrasse no quarto - Mandarei que os chamem quando o jantar for servido.

Legolas esperou ver o amigo sumir na curva do corredor para entrar no aposento de Sallen.

Olhar para ela era como vê-la pela primeira vez: seu coração se encheu de alegria ao se dar conta, mais uma vez de que ela estava ali, viva e a salvo, apenas dormindo em um lugar onde seus braços poderiam alcançar. Puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama (tinha medo de acorda-la com qualquer movimento). O sol já estava quase oculto pela linha do horizonte, lançando feixo de luz bege para dentro do quarto. Sem mais poder suportar, afagou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo a textura mais uma vez como se tudo fosse inédito: só aqueles que sentem a dor da perda compreendem o quanto é importante recuperar algo de volta. Passou os dedos por sua testa, traçou caminhos até a ponta do nariz, sentiu-lhe os lábios...

-Foi um grande susto...

O elfo quase acordou Sallen com o susto que tomara. Gandalf estava sentado em outra cadeira do outro lado da cama. Fumava seu cachimbo com uma expressão de prazer enquanto observava sua protegida e tinha uma das mãos repousadas no colo. Até que resolveu encarar Legolas de um jeito que não o permitia saber se iriam ter um dialogo pesado ou leve. Isso o deixou desarmado perante o mago.

-Gandalf, gostaria que eu sai...?

-Não, não, jovem elfo - fez um gesto para que ficasse onde estava quando o outro fez menção de se levantar - De fato, gostaria de falar-lhe.

O arqueiro engoliu em seco, deixando de tocar Sallen para poder ter toda a atenção voltada para o mago.

-Sabe o que vou dizer? - suas sobrancelhas grisalhas se arquearam.

-Imagino que seja...sobre nós dois.

-Sallen é uma amiga muito querida e de longa data. É leal, inteligente, cuidadosa...E se magoa muito fácil. - havia um tom de aviso em sua voz.

-Não pretendo magoa-la. Não desejo ve-la triste e farei o possível para que ela...

-Eu sei, jovem elfo. Sei que a garota está em boas mãos - deixou círculos de fumaça escaparam de seus lábios - E sei que o que sentem é verdadeiro. Mas estamos a tanto tempo juntos que me vejo na obrigação de pedir que tome conta dela - agora parecia dizer aquilo com muito carinho, quase como uma súplica - É alguém muito especial, e ela pensa que isso é só por causa de sua particularidade racial. Garota tola. Ela não nota com o que faz com as pessoas, de que fica contente com as coisas mais simples do mundo.

-Com todo o respeito, Gandalf, não quero dar a Sallen uma vida simples. Não vou permitir que ela esteja em meio a mediocridade.

-Ah, ela dará um jeito, caro Legolas. A luxúria, o dinheiro, a elegância da limites as pessoas. O único limite que já vi Sallen respeitar é aquele que traça a distancia que ficamos um do outro. - ele se levantou com um grunhido - Vai compreende-la melhor com a convivência. Estamos juntos há séculos e ainda existem muitas perguntas que gostaria que ela respondesse. Acho que falei tudo que queria - deu um sorriso simples - Se me ocorrer mais alguma coisa, irei procura-los.

Novamente, os dois sozinhos. A porta estava fechada e Legolas tenso demais para voltar a tocar na jovem adormecida: ter alguém com o poder que Gandalf tinha o observando friamente era uma situação um tanto quanto intimidadora. Suspirou fundo, querendo calcular todos os passos que faria pelo resto da sua vida para não cometer algum erro, mas só a ideia o deixava cansado e impaciente.

Só então percebeu que o quarto estava imerso em escuridão tempos mais tarde. Murmurou algumas palavras mágicas em élfico dentro de suas mãos fechadas em concha em volta de sua boca. Um brilho ali surgiu, e ao afastar as mãos do rosto, a luz subiu e subiu até o teto, dando uma iluminação branca e clara para os cantos mais sombrios do aposento.

-Apague essa luz! - grunhiu Sallen, enfiando o rosto contra o colchão, lançando os braços por cima da cabeça, protegendo os olhos daquela claridade indesejável.

-Está na hora de acordar - sussurrou em seu ouvido, roçando os lábios ali. Ficou muito satisfeito ao ver os pelos dos braços dela se eriçarem. Estava curvado sobre o corpo dela, tocando-a no ombro nu.

-Mais cinco dias. Por favor. - ela se enroscou mais contra o próprio corpo.

-Todos querem ve-la. Estão preocupados - ousadamente, mordeu de leve o lóbulo macio da sua orelha. Agora que a tinha ao seu alcance, seu corpo começava a exigir um contato físico que fora ameaçado a ser tirado dele

-Pára, Legolas! - a garota não pode conter o sorriso, porém para compensar aquela expressão involuntária, o empurrou para longe de si.

Ele não permitiu. Se nem a morte conseguiu tira-la dele, os braços pálidos de Sallen conseguiriam? Aquilo seria impossível. Legolas a abraçou em torno da cintura e puxou seu tronco pra cima quando se sentou na cama ao lado de seu corpo. Ela lutou bravamente para escapar do elfo, mas este afogava o rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo-lhe cócegas com a ponta do nariz arrebitado.

-Não! Por favor! - gritava a garota, já desperta e rindo aos plenos pulmões.

-Shhh! - sorriu ele de volta, achando graça de tudo - Sua louca, não grite! Quer que venham até aqui?

Agora ele não lhe fazia cócegas, apenas afastou o rosto e quis ficar ali, olhando para uma Sallen corada, sem fôlego, com um brilho divertido nos olhos e mãos que deslizavam pela pele do seu rosto. Ah, como poderia viver sem aqui? Como iria agüentar os próximos anos, TODOS AQUELES ANOS sem nunca mais contemplar aquele rostinho de ar inocente que ocultava uma fera poderosa por debaixo da superfície?

-Tsc, tsc. Majestade: está no quarto a sós com uma dama em seus braços e não quer ser flagrado? Não acho que seja um pensamento muito apropriado.

Inevitavelmente, ele corou, vacilando quanto ao toque de suas mãos naquele corpo humano.

-Eu...Não é...Quero dizer...Não é isso... - Sallen calou sua gagueira unindo seus lábios por um breve momento.

Ia se afastar, quando a mão dele capturou sua cabeça por traz, forçando-na a ficar ali, mantendo suas bocas unidas pelo tempo que parecia o mais conveniente ao elfo. Legolas movia os lábios com fervor, impaciente em recobrar as sensações que sentira na barraca de Sallen há algumas noites atrás, então entreabriu a boca o suficiente para que sua língua rosada passasse e procurasse a dela. A contração do corpo de Sallen demonstrava que ela não se preparou para aquele contato repentino, e a princípio, não correspondeu com muita energia, mas ele deslizou a outra mão pelo canto do rosto da garota, e isso fora o bastante para que ela aprofundasse o beijo exatamente da forma que ele queria: Entre seus lábios, os toques eram cheios de força e impaciência de uma maneira que Legolas jamais imaginara. Era uma vontade nova que crescia em sua barriga e se espalhava como descargas elétricas por todo o seu corpo. Podia ouvir os sons que ambos faziam: a respiração ofegante, os suspiros de Sallen (ou seriam os seus próprios?), o movimento das bocas. Passou a mão direita com força da nuca da garota até a cintura, e quando ele percebeu que estava muito tentado a desce-la um pouco mais e as mãos da garota começavam a arranha-lo no peito, precisou seu afastar. Não podia! Seus ensinamentos, sua tradição, sua família o ensinara a se controlar e se conter em momentos como aquele. Afastou o corpo bruscamente, arrancando a cabeça de perto de Sallen como se a tirasse de dentro das águas que o afogavam. Estava sem fôlego e, para sua surpresa, um pouco suado. A segurava nos ombros, precisava se apoiar em algo enquanto recuperava o ar.

-Fiz algo...errado? - cansada de esperar por qualquer fala ou atitude do elfo, Sallen tocou-lhe o topo da cabeleira dourada com carinho.

Só depois de mais algumas golfadas de ar, conseguiu atingir o equilibrio para responder.

-Não...Eu é que não devo fazer nada de errado. - recompondo-se, a tirou de seu colo com gentileza, mas pressa, e apoiou a testa nas mãos.

Sallen sentiu-se culpada: não queria ver o elfo naquele estado.

-Desculpe, eu..

-Não, por favor! Você não fez absolutamente nada pelo que se desculpar! - sua mão esquerda envolveu a dela com carinho. - Só não posso ser fraco agora.

Ela não iria forçar a barra: entendeu completamente o que o elfo quis dizer com aquilo.  
Suspirou, deitando-se na cama de novo, tirando a mão da de Legolas e acariciando suas costas.

-Deita comigo?

-Sallen, por favor... - quando olhou para o rosto suplicante dela e lembrou-se do que Gandalf disse mais cedo, se viu em uma situação em que não podia dizer não, ainda assim, não confiava muito em si naquele momento de grande tentação.

Sallen abriu um espaço maior para o corpo do arqueiro ficar confortável. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e tudo que fez foi observa-lo. A luz acima deles começou a perder a força, seu brilho foi enfraquecendo, até sumir deixando o casal no escuro. A garota pode sentir Legolas ficar mais nervoso, mas tudo que a jovem fez foi encostar sua cabeça em seu peito forte e fechar os olhos.

-Vai dormir?

-Só mais um pouquinho...

-Só mais cinco dias? - ela quase pode ver um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios finos ao fazerem a pergunta.

-Não. Não vou faze-lo esperar tanto... - sua voz estava mole. Seu corpo relaxou e Sallen dormiu.

* * *

**N.A.: De volta ao mundo normal! Retornamos ao Senhor dos Anéis! Gente, infelizmente, se meus calculos não estiverem errados, esse será o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic (Aaaaahhh =/), mas relaxem que eu vou tentar criar uma continuação para a história em outra fic (tentar sim, porque se ficar ruim, não vai render não). Poxa, Portuguese Irish, parece que não vai ser dessa vez que o elfo será seu...Mas relaxa. Um dia um irá aparecer ;). Vou indo, gente**

**Bjão a todos!  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Despedida

-_**L**_egolas...

...

-Legolas...?

...

Seus dedos mexeram na ponta de seu nariz e depois os lábios, que tocaram sua pele com carinho.

-Meu amor...

Seus olhos se abriram, atentos, carregados de surpresa. Suas bochechas coraram na hora e um sorrisinho bobo se esticou em seus lábios, sendo a primeira coisa a se espreguiçar no corpo dele.

-Diga de novo. – pediu.

-Não... – Sallen estava sentada na cama, voltando a posição normal após ter se curvado por sobre o rosto dele. Já estava vestida com sua habitual roupa de couro, suas próprias escamas, e havia arrumado o cabelo. – O Rei nos aguarda para jantar. Não vamos fazer essa desfeita, afinal, é a primeira refeição de Aragorn em seu novo cargo.

-Vai se tornar uma tradição para você também – disse ele, passando as mãos pelo rosto e voltando a encara-la. O cabelo loiro estava espalhado no colchão, como asas feitas de fios dourados abertas bem atrás da sua cabeça.

-Para mim?

-Vai comigo para a Floresta das Trevas, não vai? – o elfo se sentou, um pouco alarmado – Disse que iria quando estávamos navegando para a batalha em Gondor! Sallen...!

-Se acalme, Legolas! Eu disse que discutiria com Gandalf antes. – Ela se levantou e foi com passos lentos até a porta. A abriu e ficou ali, encostada no batente, olhando para o elfo – Vai descer comigo? Conversaremos sobre a viagem depois, tem minha palavra.

Quando deu por si, ele enlaçava sua cintura com ambas as mãos e encostava sua testa na dela, respirando contra o rosto da jovem, deixando-na embriagada com aquele hálito fresco e envolvente. Sallen tocou-lhe no pescoço coberto pela gola de sua roupa até que reparou a forma como ele a olhava, com ansiedade, carinho e uma aflição que a garota não conseguia compreender.

-Eu te amo. _Melinyel _– curvou-se um pouco mais e roçou os lábios nos dela. Queria passar os próximos dias dos próximos séculos simplesmente fazendo aquilo: dizendo o que seu coração mandava e tocando o que sua alma mais queria.

-_E eu amo você_ – falou, em sua língua natal, sorrindo ao ver o olhar confuso de elfo – _Ar Melinyes _– traduziu, beijando-lhe o queixo.

O tomou pela mão e o conduziu para a sala de jantar da mesma forma que seu nariz a guiava em direção a comida e amigos.

* * *

As pessoas riam, conversavam, talheres batiam no prato, copos faziam sons ao serem colocados na mesa, o barulho da comida sendo repartida, tudo dava a acústica do salão um ar de alegria e movimento.

E Sallen não estava entre eles. Antes de conseguir entrar no salão, fora abordada por Arwen que com sua postura elegante e serenidade, pedira para que ela a acompanhasse até seus aposentos. Legolas seguiu sozinho salão a dentro enquanto a garota-dragão acompanhava a futura rainha de Gondor novamente escadas acima.

-Desculpe por faze-la sair de seu caminho. Imagino que esteja com fome, contudo tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe dar antes do jantar. – sua postura ereta fazia Sallen sentir-se curvada demais enquanto subiam pelos degraus – Suponho também que vá partir amanhã.

-Achei que Gandalf iria ficar aqui por mais tempo.

A elfa chegou ao final de um corredor, com portas grandes e cheias de adornos. Abriu a maçaneta de ouro com suavidade e rosto de quem desaprovava tanta elegância com uma coisa tão simples.

-Não irá partir com Legolas?

Sallen não respondeu de imediato, pois estava estupefata com a elegância do aposento: o teto subia tão alto que ela, na forma de dragão, caberia confortavelmente ali, assim como a cama poderia conforta-la ainda que fosse um monstro com mais de cinco metros de altura. Haviam escrituras no teto e desenhos cheios de floreios trabalhados na própria pedra. No chão, um largo tapete e mais no canto, uma penteadeira com tantos frascos de perfume, caixas de jóias e utensílios que a garota não conseguiu olhar tudo direito. A grandes janelas deixavam a luz entrar a vontade e se espalhar por tudo ali, aumentando sua magnitude. Havia armários, alguns feitos de vidros que deixavam a mostra tanto espadas quanto figuras de porcelana.

-Deus... – murmurou Sallen, com o fôlego lhe fugindo.

Estava claro que a elfa ou não concordava com todo aquele luxo ou estava extremamente acostumado com ele, pois passou reto por tudo e foi direto para o guarda roupas que deveria ser o seu. Sallen resolveu olhar a vista do quarto a espionar os pertences de Arwen.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta, dama Sallen – a ouviu dizer.

A garota precisou de alguns segundos para se lembrar do que se tratava.

-Não sei se irei partir com o Príncipe Legolas, Majestade. Preciso antes falar com Gandalf, existem várias coisas das quais preciso resolver, eu simplesmente...

-Senhorita... – a garota se voltou para a elfa que agora estava próxima a ela, segurando um embrulho entre as mãos delicadas. Seus lábios emitiam um sorriso simples, mas amigável. – Se tem uma coisa que a vida me ensinou é a não hesitar perante a uma certeza dada pelo amor. Quando Aragorn e eu nos vimos, eu estava certa de que eu teria de escolher entre uma vida mortal repleta de alegrias ou a eternidade junto ao arrependimento e tristeza. Minha família e tradição me fizeram fazer o caminho mais difícil por um tempo, mas o coração dos apaixonados é forte, Sallen. Se não o fizer feliz, ele vai maltrata-la para o resto da sua vida.

A elfa empurrou o embrulho em direção a Sallen, que o recebeu, confusa enquanto abria o presente sem rasgar a embalagem. Nunca, em sua vida, ganhara um presente. Viu então um vestido se alongar até o chão, elegante e cheio de detalhes. Era verde escuro, de um tecido pesado e grosso, o espartilho na parte superior era cheio de adornos. Sallen não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, estava perplexa demais para mover qualquer músculo que fosse do seu corpo.

-Gostou? – Arwen perguntou.

-Eu... – Sallen suspirou, lançando-lhe um sorriso – Eu adorei. Muito obrigada.

* * *

Era um misto de conversa e sons que Sallen não conseguia pensar em nada, nem ao menos se concentrar em algum assunto porque eram tantos para se poder acompanhar. Sua cabeça estava cheia e a roupa a deixava pouco a vontade: estava com o espartilho apertando-lhe a barriga, a postura gereta e firme e as escamas que estavam espalhadas pelo seu corpo comprimidas contra sua pele. Recebera vários olhares de aprovação quando entrou no salão (claro que sua aparência estava longe de ser tão elegante quanto a de Arwen, mas ainda assim era impressionante). Sentou-se ao lado de Legolas, que passou a mão pela gola de sua roupa a fim de afrouxar o tecido em torno do seu pescoço, fazendo o sangue descer, assim como a temperatura em seu corpo.

-Seja Bem-vinda de volta, Sallen, Dama das Trevas!– Aragorn anunciou, com a voz se elevando as dos outros.

Estavam todos aqueles que pertenciam a Comitiva do Anel a mesa (menos Boromir, por razões óbvias), inclusive Éowyn e seu pai, Faramir, e outros que Sallen não conseguia ver ou não haviam sido apresentados a ela. As pessoas ergueram seus copos cheios de vinho e fizeram uma saudação a garota, que não pode evitar sorrir e corar perante a tal tratamento gentil.

-Obrigada... – disse, baixinho, colocando as mãos no colo.

A conversa recomeçara, foi então que ela notou que Gandalf estava bem diante dela, a observando com seus olhos claros, parecendo ter esperado aquele tempo todo até que ela o notasse sentado ali. Tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios parcialmente cobertos pelo bigode que descia ondulate até sua cintura.

-Como está? – perguntou. Embora o barulho, ela o podia ouvir claramente, mesmo que o mago não estivesse falando alto.

-Ainda cansada. Foi um período e tanto quando fiquei soterrada – olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção a sua conversa – Preciso contar uma coisa – sussurrou, com urgência.

-Sabe que vou deixa-la ir com Legolas para a Flo...

-O que? Não! Não se trata disso! Bom, também é algo que eu queira falar, mas... – percebeu que o elfo a escuatava, pois de repente seu corpo ficou tenso, ainda que parecesse absorto no assunto de história sobre trolls que Aragorn contava bem ao seu lado, na cabeceira da mesa.

-Então sobre o que quer conversar? – cruzou os dedos diante dos lábios e se inclinou um pouco para frente.

Sallen quebrou a cabeça para arranjar uma maneira de falar com Gandalf sem que o atento Legolas descobrisse seu segredo. Pensou em falar na sua própria língua, contudo o mago ainda não sabia nada além do básico. Pensou em contar da maneira mais simples que conseguia:

_-Eu vi um metamorfomago –_ ficou claro pela cara de Gandalf que ele não havia entendido uma única palavra – _Eu vi um dos meus. Um irmão me salvou. Ganjo. Nir?_ – aquele barulho todo a estava incomodando. Se inclinou mais para a frente e disse – _Havia um grande pássaro com Sauron. Nir? _– perguntar se ele estava entendendo só deixava a ambos mais frustrados. Por que parecia estar ficando mais quente? O som dos talheres, copos, risadas altas...

Gandalf tentou pará-la.

-EU VI OUTRO METAMORFOMAGO! - gritou, batendo as mãos com garras compridas no tampo da mesa.

O silêncio se instalou quase que estantaneamente, se não fosse por Sam, que tossiu em algum lugar a sua direita.

Gandalf estava petrificado. Sua boca estava entreaberta e só para a sua figura que Sallen tinha olhos.

-Você viu o que? - perguntou, finalmente.

-Sauron o estava usando como fonte de energia para seus poderes. E não foi apenas Sherman, haviam dezenas, centenas deles! Estavam todos presos no interior da montanha!

-Sherman?

-E não é só isso – ela abaixou o tom de voz – Sherman me salvou dos destroços e depois me convidou a voltar com ele para casa! Minha casa, Gandalf! Com minha família, e tudo de volta ao normal, não há mais Sauron, não há mais predadores, eu voltaria a ter minha vida de volta com amigos que me compreendem, que entendem minhas dores! Gandalf, eu sempre quis isso!

Ele só fez olha-la. Sallen podia sentir a atenção de cada um no salão grudada nela com força, principalmente a de Legolas, cuja respiração desregular tocava de leve a pele exposta em seu ombro.

-Você quer partir? – o mago branco perguntou, parecendo indiferente, enquanto bebia um gole do vinho que estava na taça bem diante dele.

Sallen franziu o cenho: Ela queria partir? Já havia feito essa pergunta para si mesma quando corria em direção ao palácio de Gondor, mas estava cansada, ferida e suja, então era óbvio que preferia estar a caminho de casa a ir em direção a um futuro inseguro. Porém, naquele instante, quando tinha chance de pensar com calma, se viu em uma situação bem delicada.

-Eu quero – falou, cerrando os punhos – Mas também não quero deixa-lo. Nem a você, nem a eles – indicou com a cabeça os hobbits, Aragorn e os elfos presentes, além de Gimli.

-É uma escolha que só cabe a você tomar – falou ele com tranquilidade – Eu andei durante muitos anos com você, Sallen, para compreender que se, em algum momento no futuro, alguém fizesse a proposta de reaver toda a sua antiga vida, você aceitaria sem titubear. Você sempre amou aquele lugar, Sallen, e sua vida se baseava em se vingar contra Sauron não por causa do que ele fez com você, mas do que fez com a sua casa!– ele fazia gestos abertos e fortes – Contudo, nos últimos meses, nos deparamos com uma mudança de curso muito forte. Eu não esperava viver para ver o dia em que você arranjaria outros amigos além de um velho como eu. Sallen, você pode realizar seu sonho e voltar ao seu refúgio com os metamorfomagos ou pode continuar a caminhar no incerto do mesmo jeito que vem fazendo, e encontrar mais coisas novas e maravilhosas e dores que não provou ainda. A escolha é sua.

Ela não respondeu ou se moveu por algum tempo. Depois se levantou e sem dizer nada ou olhar para qualquer pessoa que fosse, saiu do salão em passos lentos, fechando a porta atrás de si com um som alto. Procurou a saida do palácio, passou por dois guardas na entrada e seguiu pelo pátio, até a outra extremidade, vários metros a frente. Sentou-se naquele pedaço onde não havia mureta de proteção, e olhou o espaço aberto bem diante dos seus olhos: quieto e tranquilo como as coisas deveriam ser.

Estava estrelado parecendo ter vários metamorfomagos a observando lá de cima, esperando por sua resposta, cheios de expectativa sobre sua escolha. Sallen estava tão cansada! Achou que após matar Sauron, as coisas iriam fluir com facilidade, contudo...

Ouviu passos ao longe, e o cheiro de Legolas. Não queria falar com ele e muito menos sofrer pressão da parte do elfo também. Mentalmente pediu desculpas a Arwen, e seu vestido foi destroçado quando transformou-se em um grande dragão negro que se atirou em direção aos seus. Pode ver a silhueta de Legolas sendo deixado para traz, do rosto infeliz que ele fez, mas nada a convenceria a descer naquele instante. Continuou subindo, sentindo o ar frio e o silêncio da noite, a escuridão e uma luz forte da lua que brilhava na sua fernte e no canto do seu olho direito.

-_Nana!_ – Sallen olhou para a direita e viu Sherman, batendo as asas brilhantes lentamente no mesmo ritmo que as dela. Suas penas balançavam por causa da corrente de ar. Sorria.

-Sherman... – ela falou a língua dos homens. Estava chateada demais para se dar o animo de falar seu dialeto natal – Como vai? Não deveria estar com os outros metamorfomagos?

-Eu pensei que talvez, se você mudasse de ideia, iria querer companhia para voltar para casa – Seu sotaque era forte, seu idioma humano estava bem enferrujado. Ele dava volta em torno do corpo dela, rodopiando feito um filhotinho feliz. – Vamos agora?

-Eu não sei...Sherman...

-Nana, você acabou de largar o seu namorado a mais de dois quilômetros atrás, está sozinha, e sabia que essa direção que estamos seguindo é a de casa? – Sallen parou de bater as asas, surpresa: era verdade! Inclinou o corpo para a esquerda, planando agora.

Sherman a seguiu, passando a sua frente.

-Você deseja ir para casa, Sallen. Está no seu sangue – seus olhos brilhavam, repletos de um sentimento feliz que a garota não compreendia – É igual a nós.

Suspirando, Sallen inclinou-se para a esquerda. Havia tomado sua decisão, seu coração pulava forte com a expectativa e viu, por mais estranho que parecesse, um sorriso que saia de um bico dourado de outro metamorfomago...

* * *

**N.A.: É, senhoras em senhores, chegamos ao fim.=(...Foi muito bom mesmo ter escrito essa história, mas melhor que isso foi a presença e apoio de vocês! Gente, muito obrigada pela força, desculpem os erros gramaticais e se alguma coisa não foi muito boa. Bom, vou continuar a história de Sallen e Legolas em outra fic, se gostaram da personagem e querem continuar a acompanhar, fiquem a vontade. Não digo o título porque ainda não pensei em nada, só semana que vem, mas se lembrar, posto aqui o título da fic.**

**Muito obrigada por tudo! Foi uma honra!**

**Abraços e votos de sucesso para vocês!  
**


End file.
